Walking the Edge
by Djuva
Summary: What if the Emperor did not only clone himself? The result might just be a family reunion of the darker kind.
1. Walking the Edge

****

Walking the Edge

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, sadly enough.

Special thanks to Red, my very capable beta and to Kee for her input. 

Anakin Skywalker smiled as he felt his daughter´s mindtouch. At last she had forgiven him. At last he would have peace and freedom, the two things he treasured most, apart from the love for his children, the love for his wife. Content, the spirit of Anakin Skywalker, one with the Force, began his journey to the Jedi Realm. And then something went wrong. Suddenly he felt weakness, pain and confusion. But I am dead, am I not ? he thought, uncomprehending. His mind seemed to slide, seemed to become heavier, his touch on the force lost ist effortlessness. 

I am dead ! he screamed soundlessly and shook his head.His eyes snapped open very suddenly and he gasped in shock at the sight greeting him next. He lay on some floor, feeling the cool touch of tiles on his naked skin. Disbelieving, he tried to get up, but he was too weak to even move his head. Where was he? And how, he thought in horror, did I come to live again? There was only one answer to that question and it was that answer that shook him to the bone. Clones. "Welcome back, my servant," the Emperor´s voice sounded at the same time satisfied and amused. Anakin shuddered with revulsion at that voice. Hatred and fury suddenly blossomed in his dazed mind and he wanted nothing more than to kill that...No. Not again. Never again would he join the Dark Side. Never. He didn´t react when hands gripped his arms and lifted him upright. 

But his blue eyes burned with an icy fire, as he gazed up at Palpatine, who bent down to his kneeling prisoner and cupped his chin in youthful hands. "Ah, but I will break you again. You know I will," he promised softly. "Never," Anakin hissed and spat in those yellow eyes. Palpatine merely stepped back and nodded in satisfaction. Realizing what he had just done, Skywalker lowered his head and pressed his eyes closed. No, he reminded himself desperately, don´t give in to hatred and fury. "Move him to his cell," he heard the Emperor order. He didn´t resist the guards dragging him forward. But he made an effort trying to map down his surroundings. He noted every corridore, every door they passed. But nothing was familiar. Finally they reached a massive steel door. Palpatine worked the controls and the door slid open to reveal a high-vaulted steel chamber. In its middle stood a steel bed, complete with steel manacles which snapped close around Anakin´s wrists and ankles. He was surpised to find himself facing a multitude of screens which seemingly showed different views of the building he was in. He could see the clone lab where he had `arrived` and even himself in this very chamber. "Well, Skywalker, do you like the view ?" Palpatine asked with false concern. Anakins eyes focused on his old Master and he allowed himself a tight smile. "It is surely better than your ugly visage," he stated calmly and was rewarded by a look of pure hatred from Palpatines yellow eyes. "Perhaps you will enjoy this more," the Emperor said briskly and brought the resurrected Jedi´s attention to a glass container built into the steel wall to his right and filled with some blue liquid. A transparent tube was attached to the container and Anakin´s gaze followed it´s lenght right up to the sharp needle point that marked ist ending. 

"Tell me, Skywalker, why do you really think did I made the effort to resurrect you ?"

"Revenge?" Anakin prompted. 

"You know me very well, my servant," Palpatine laughed. 

"I do not serve you anymore," the Jedi replied with just a hint of anger in his voice. 

"But you will again. And before you do, I promise you a sea of pain, just to please me. You will beg to be my servant again. And this," he held up the tube´s sharp end," will be your undoing." 

With these words he thrust the needle into Anakin´s jugular. And just after he had removed his hand again, the last manacle snapped into place, holding Anakin´s neck and sealing the wound. Shock was replaced by fiery pain. The Jedi closed his eyes and bit his lower lip in concentration, seeking the calm of the Force to ease the pain. His disbelieving eyes snapped open just seconds later. 

"Yes," Palpatine smiled, "this room´s walls are energized. Touching the Force here is impossible. That is, it is impossible to touch the _Light_ Side of the Force. But I know a brave little Jedi like yourself would rather bear the pain than touch the Dark Side, wouldn´t you ? Although I should mention that the pain will increase over the time. Still, no worries, eh?" He patted Anakin´s shoulder in mock understanding. But the former Dark Lord wasn´t even aware of the touch. A sea of pain. Indeed.

6 years later on Byss

Luke Skywalker stepped out of the energized cage, his head held high.. Yes. His enemy was waiting for him..in that direction. Next to him Artoo beeped worriedly But he was a Jedi Master now. He did not have to fear anything. Artoo didn´t seem to share his master´s view, but there was nothing he could do but follow Luke into the palace. The corridores were barely lit and full of shadows. There was an eerie silence throughout the palace, but Luke didn´t care. His purposeful strides took him swiftly to the throne room, but Luke was ill prepared for what was waiting for him there. "You!" he exclaimed, as he faced the Emperor Palpatine again. 

"Somehow I knew..But I saw you die!" he shook his head slightly. The Emperor smiled:

"Yes, you knew..You´ve grown very strong in the Force since last we met..But then, so have I ! It was not the first time I died," Palpatine explained," nor will it be the last. Such are the mysteries of the Dark Side of the Force." Luke Skywalker took a step back and viewed his enemy with new understanding. But Palpatine continued his little speech:

"You see, my friend, flesh does not easily support this great power. For many years I have been under a dire necessity ! My body has decayed again and again..and each time I have needed to take another. A humble clone of the man I once was.." 

"Clones! Then it is true," Luke wondered aloud, thinking back on his unfortunate meeting with the cloned Jedi Master Joruus C´baoth. The Emperor smiled again. 

"Yes, young Skywalker.The dying is painful..the transition is not an enjoyable experience. But the suffering is a small price to pay..for eternal life! After all...I live primarily as energy...formlessness...and power. And now, my young apprentice..your father is dead. Have you come to join me ? Will you take the place that rightfully belongs to you, at my side ?" 

Several levels down a tortured prisoner closed his eyes in dismay as he watched the Emperor carefully place his net to entrap the young Jedi Master in the Dark Side. Luke, Anakin Skywalker thought desperately. He knew very well, that his son couldn´t hear, but how he wished for him to listen to his warning. Luke, don´t, he pleaded, when he realized Luke´s intent. But then he saw his son kneel before the Emperor, and say:"Yes. My father´s destiny is my own." Palpatine had won. Anger tore through Anakin´s pain and there, just out of sight he could feel the Force, the power of the Dark Side. But surely Luke had a plan, surely his father would not have to turn to the Dark to save him ? Anakin hoped very much for it. For if he failed, the galaxy would not only have to face the Emperor, but also two very powerful Dark Jedi. And that truly was too high a price. So he could only wait and hope.

Days passed and Anakin´s hope dwindled. He could see Luke´s attempts at sabotaging the Emperor´s World Devastators, but he also knew that this only postponed his fall to the Dark Side. Just like his father before him, he was deceiving himself with his `noble´actions.

"Isn´t he touching ?" Palpatine asked from where he was sitting on the edge of Anakin´s `bed`, as they both watched Luke studying the Emperor´s Dark books."He thinks he can defeat me by learning my secrets. Do you think he might succeedd ?" Anakin didn´t answer. This close to the Emperor, his rage was a barely controlled beast. As Palpatine knew very well. He turned his head towards his one-time servant and leered : "Don´t you _hope_ for him to succeed and free you ?" Still no answer. And there would be none. Not this time. The Emperor enjoyed his little visits almost as much as Anakin hated them. The past six years had been hard on the resurrected prisoner. But he had learned to cope with his new existence. At the beginning of a new month the dosage of the blue drug would be increased and the pain intensified. But after a while his body would grow accustomed to a certain pain level, which made the torture bearable. 

At least until the next month. And all the while Anakin held on to the Light. Although he didn´t see any hope for himself he sought to protect himself from a renewed fall to the Dark Side, if only to spare the galaxy the return of Darth Vader. But now, now everything had changed. If Luke didn´t shed the Emperor´s influence really soon, all of Anakin´s efforts would be for naught. Anakin would have to decide wether to take the risk and save his son or hope for another solution. The other solution he was thinking of was his daughter Leia. She loved her brother dearly and would try to rescue him, he was sure of it. Just like Luke had saved him on the second Death Star. Anakin Skywalker smiled. His father´s destiny, indeed. 

Alone in his own quarters but for Artoo, Luke Skywalker suddenly snapped out of his dark broodings and raised his head. He could feel a warm presence nearby, a loving presence come to seek him out. "Leia," he whispered. She shouldn´t have come, he thought angrily as he stood up and made to leave the room to greet her. Artoo whistled an inquiry. "It´s Leia," Luke explained, "And I´m sure she has brought Threepio," he added with a dark smile at the droids worried sounds.

The Emperor was pleased. Now he had not only father and son in his grasp, but also the daughter. And Luke Skywalker was about to learn just how deep he had wallowed into the Dark Side already. Too deep, in fact. This was proven to the Emperor by a little exchange of words in his cloning labs. 

"Leia. Han," Luke said gravely, "you shouldn´t have come here. I told you that my destiny is not yours." But it will be, Jedi, Palpatine thought gleefully. 

"I can see you´ve really gone off the deep end this time, kid. Looks like being a Jedi was too much for you." That from the smart-mouthed Corellian. He was in for a surprise, as Luke would have none of it: 

"Be quiet, Han," he hissed viciously," There are things far beyond the mind and powers of a space pirate...Things you´ll never understand." 

Han Solo frowned:" Wait a minute. I can read a face, farmboy. You´ve come a long way from the idealistic kid who couldn´t wait to get off Tatooine and join the rebellion. A long way _down_." 

This was going too far for his wife. "Han, take it easy. You don´t know what he´s been through," Leia said with a calmness she didn´t feel at all. Her uneasy gaze was drawn to her brother who seemed so distant and dark. 

"Lord Skywalker. The Master wishes to meet our guests," one of the clone masters said suddenly.

Alone in his cell Anakin screamed his rage and tried to break his bonds with brute force. But they held tight. No ! he roared helplessly and groaned with fear for his children. Not Leia too. She stood, lightsaber ready and poised for action, facing both the Emperor and her brother. 

"Leia! Don´t be a fool !" Luke warned. But Leia had her mind set on finishing this whole affair. 

"I don´t know what´s happened to you...But get back," she replied, unsure of who to attack. 

"Excellent," Palpatine whispered," _Strike_ you brother ! Then you´ll see what new powers he has won from the Dark Side of the Force." 

Don´t you dare, Anakin thought furiously, don´t you dare harm my children. 

"No!" Leia shouted and struck at the guard holding Han." Let go of my husband, you overgrown freak!" 

Anakin closed his eyes. He knew the Emperor would tolerate only so much defiance in his prisoners. And none in his servants. He was unable to shut out the words though. 

"Look at you, brother and sister, Jedi. The last of your kind." Another lie that burned in Anakin´s mind. "And I have you both !" Palpatine concluded. 

Not for much longer, the former Dark Lord swore. He listened to the old man´s promises, promises he himself had fallen for. But his children had learned from their father´s mistake. Or so he hoped. Don´t prove me wrong now, he begged them both silently. Then Leia made her move, janking some kind of ventilation pod out of its socket and dropping it on Palpatine´s head with the power of the Force. But the Emperor had anticipated that. And his patience was at it´s end. 

"Luke ! Help me!" Leia screamed, as blue Force lightning played over her body, driving her to the floor. And Luke stood by, doing nothing. Elsewhere a concerned father was trembling with rage, cursing and screaming, but not daring to take the last step, to take the power that was just out of reach. To take the power of the Dark Side and smash the Emperor´s evil presence once and for all.

In the Emperor´s quarters, about the only place not connected to the wall of monitors in Anakin´s cell, Leia Organa Solo touched the Emperor´s Jedi Holocron and watched the ancient Jedi Master Boda Baas materialize as a holocron. "Jedi, hear the words of Boda Baas" the apparition said," Some among us have thought to conquer the Dark Side by learning ist secrets. Three to my knowledge, three have tried this...Perished, every one of them perished." Leia turned towards the Emperor. "This is a Jedi teaching device,"she stated," You have no right to this." Palpatine´s face turned ugly:"Oh, but I do ! Aren´t I the master of all the Jedi ? Your own father was my apprentice !" And will be again."Give me the Holocron." But Leia didn´t comply: "My father died because of you. And my brother...My brother is in great danger."

Leia ran from the Emperor´s quarters, the Holocron clutched safely in her hand. How dare he threaten her unborn child ! She had to get away. But she wouldn´t leave without her husband...and Luke. Anakin watched her go and smiled briefly. So much strengh in this one. If anyone could turn this mess into a victory it was her.

And Luke ? Just as expected he had a plan. He had fed the master control code to the World Devastators into Artoo´s circuits. But still, Leia didn´t seem at all convinced when he assured her he was free of the Dark Side again. Neither was her father. He knew the Dark Side too well. For now though they were save and leaving. Leaving, that was the most important thing. Once they were free of the Empereor´s grasp, Luke could fully redeem himself. 

Feeling his impending death the Emperor had retreated to the now deserted cloning labs. He sat in his chair in silence, staring into nothingness. Anakin was watching him intendly. What was he up to? He wouldn´t let the Skywalker twins get away easily. And then Palpatine spoke: "Skywalker. I sense your presence. How did you get in here ? The clone lab is sealed. My moment of transference is close. Noone is allowed in here." 

Anakin´s heart skipped a beat. Luke here ? Was the boy insane 

"I have come to prevent that transition," Luke Skywalker said grimly and ignited his lightsaber. But he was too late, too late.The Emperor shed his aged body and though Luke tried to prevent the inevitable by destroying the clones in the laboratory he missed one of them. And one was enough. 

"Did you really think you could conquer me by coming here to my throne-world ?" the young Palpatine sneered at the Jedi. The following battle was short and fierce. It saw a defeated Luke Skywalker on his knees before the Emperor who held the tip of his lightsaber at his adversary´s throat. "Now get up.." Palpatine snarled, "we are going to find your sister! I want my Holocron. And I want your sister´s child ! I am going to crush the rebellion once and for all !" Those last words were all but lost on Anakin Skywalker who barely retained consciousness, as a new month had begun, bringing a fresh wave of incredible pain with it.

When next he opened his eyes all the screens were filled with the Emperor´s youthful face. He looked just like six years before, when he had resurrected Anakin Skywalker. "You are awake," he said without preamble. "like the view ?" Half of the screens suddenly showed a giant planet with hundreds of rebel ships orbiting it. Anakin frowned. He didn´t understand. "This, old friend, is the new rebel headquarters. Take a good look. It will be the last time you´ll see this hopeless planet. I will take your daughter and make her mine, just as I made you and your son mine. And you will watch. You will enjoy it." 

Palpatine stood and turned towards a door opposite the one-way screen. "Here comes your son." At the sight of Luke´s broken eyes his father felt his own heart tighten with grief. Why hadn´t he acted earlier ? Why was he so afraid to use this power ? The Emperor had moved to the comm desk and punched in a few commands. Luke stood behind him, watching. "Leaders of the Rebel Alliance," Palpatine began," I have no quarrel with you. Give me the woman Jedi, sister of Skywalker...Return the precious object she stole from me. A shuttle is waiting. Send her to my ship. And I will discuss a truce with the Alliance." 

Liar. He was a liar. All depended on Leia now. What would she do? Whatever it was, the Force would be with her. And then she stood facing the Emperor again. She was so strong, so calm although the Emperor threatened her unborn child again. With ease she deflected his attack, enraging Palpatine no end. And then the Emperor ordered Luke to break his sister. Anakin´s breathing stopped when his children´s lighsabers crossed in a crackle of sizzling power. "Leia. I don´t want to hurt you," Luke said apologetically."The last thing I´d do is hurt you, Luke," Leia replied and continued: "What´s happened to you is not final. Clear your mind. Look at the future." Yes, daughter. You can bring him back. Together they could shed the Emperor´s influence and challenge him. "I made a big mistake," Luke was saying," I thought I had to save the galaxy all by myself. But the way of the Jedi is not a solitary path. Many have died defending the truth. Many are together in this great war. Together in the Force!" 

Yes. And I am with you. He is defeated. Nothing can stand before the power of the Force. He saw his children turn the Force Storm the Emperor had created into a deadly trap for the despot. Yes. Anakin did enjoy the view very much. Just as the Emperor had forseen. He felt like laughing again. The first time for six years. And though it hurt against his ribs he didn´t stop laughing for quite some time. 

Executioner Sedriss was in charge now, awaiting the Emperor´s return. An event, which hopefully would never occur, Anakin thought. Sedriss was a Dark Jedi, one of several Palpatine had created. He was extremely loyal to the Emperor and, surprisingly, an admirer of the late Darth Vader. Perhaps this could turn into an advantage. With Palpatine gone it shouldn´t take long for someone to find his secluded prison and set him free. With any luck it would be Sedriss. 

But the Executioner was facing his own problems. Treasonous elements in the Imperial hierachy sought to punish him for failure in bringing the planet Balmorra to heel. Even now they were destroying the last clones in the other clone labs. Anakin watched Sedriss stride grim-faced through the Citadel´s somber corridores, the rest of Palpatine´s Dark Jedi right behind him. 

But upon reaching the clone labs he waved them to stay behind. "Nefta, Sa-Di," Sedriss adressed the two traitors, "What´s going on?" he demanded. Nefta turned to face him. He eyed the Executioner coldly. "Sedriss. You dare to show your face in the Citadel, after your shameful defeat on Balmorra?" he sneered. This promised to become interesting Anakin mused and wriggled around his bonds to see better. "It is you who have spread the rumor that the Emperor is gone for good. And now you hope to make certain of it," Sedriss observed correctly. "My intuition was right...none of you is to betrusted," he finished. Anakin mentally shook his head. This man still had a lot to learn. "Someone has to rule the Empire, Sedriss !" Sa-Di was just saying. "Yes, that´s true...one powerful individual must rule. But certainly that won´t be you." Lightsabers clashed. And Sedriss was surely a better fighter than experienced leader. First Nefta, then Sa-Di fell to his lighsaber. Anakin smiled. Nice performance. He always liked to watch a good fight. 

"Yes. He is just as fervently loyal as you once were," a familiar voice said from the doorway. 

"Palpatine," Anakin hissed between clenched teeth."You have a nasty habit of always coming back." 

The Emperor laughed. "You haven´t lost your humor, Lord Vader, that is a good thing." 

"Don´t call me that. And what do you know of humor, _Senator_?"

"Don´t call me that." 

Amazingly, the two adversaries shared a silent smile over the comical exchange. First display some weakness, then strike, Anakin reminded himself. For now he was defenseless, but that might change. Perhaps he could win the Emperor´s trust...But at what cost?


	2. Walking the Edge Chapter 2

Leia Organa Solo was concerned. Her brother had changed, in more than one way, during his servitude to the resurrected Emperor. And she was not the only one who saw the changes. It was just after the debriefing that Mon Mothma took her aside. The older woman led her to her office, closing the door behind them. "Please be seated," she said and Leia complied by reclining in one of the chairs standing across from Mon Mothma´s desk. 

"Leia, what I need to talk to you about is very personal," she began," It concerns your brother. We all heard your stories, Han´s, Luke´s and your version of the happenings on Byss. Still, you know your brother more intimately than any of us. Tell me, do you think he is completely free of the Emperor´s influence?" 

Leia hesitated. "I am not sure," she finally answered. "He has changed, and no wonder. But it is true. He seems darker, harder. I know Han doesn´t entirely trust him yet. Nevertheless, only time will tell how he copes. Until then, we should treat him as before." 

" You are right, Leia. With all he has done for us we cannot just let our confidence in him be destroyed by what has happened. But I insist that he be watched. We cannot take any risks in the weakened state we are in now. Do you understand?" 

Leia nodded, a bit saddened, but she too saw the necessity. Once turned to the Dark noone could know if Luke might just pretend to be free of its influence. You should know better, Leia scolded herself later, remember your father. He turned too. And came back. But the cost had been great then. Perhaps she should talk to Luke again. 

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master and Dark Lord, slowly awakened from a trance which had allowed him to listen in on the discussion between Leia and Mon Mothma behind closed doors. When he opened his eyes they were cold pits of ice. So, none of his so-called friends trusted him. Not even his sister. It hurt him, though he was loath to admit it. The Emperor had told him that the weak always fear the strong. This was the evidence. How foolish he had been to belief that his friends would accept him again. Hadn´t he given them the master codes for the World Devastators? And hadn´t he helped Leia destroy the Emperor once and for all? She had betrayed him. What she had told Mon Mothma was private and should have stayed that way. Still, she was his sister and he would not hurt her. Never. But then: Never is too big a word, hadn´t his father told Leia just that back on Bakura? We will see, he thought grimly. Just then the door chimed open and Leia entered. Luke stood tall, facing her coldly. 

"What´s up?" she asked, smiling lightly. 

"What did Mon Mothma have to say to you?" he demanded harshly. Her eyes darted away for a second, not quite meeting his, making him angry beyond words. His sister noticed the change in his expression and sighed. 

"Very well. She is concerned, as are Han and I, concerned about the effects the Dark Side had on you. Or still has." Luke blinked in surprise. He hadn´t really expected that honest an answer. It was confusing. Now it was his turn to not quite meet her chocolate eyes: 

"Do you still trust me?" 

"Yes," came the immediate answer. He exhaled loudly, reliefed. Then he went over and took her into a tight embrace, trying to catch the warmth of her love and trust, to fight back the cold he had felt in his own soul ever since his apprenticeship to Palpatine.

"Thank you," he whispered into her soft hair. Leia was taken aback by this emotional outburst and gently pushed him away. Stroking his left cheek gently, she smiled at him. "So don´t break that trust, brother. Ever." He simply nodded, returning the smile. 

"So, what did he say?" Han Solo asked, when his wife came to bed eventually. It was a still night at Pinnacle Base. Peaceful even. But Leia didn´t answer at first. So Han slowly put his hands on her shoulders. "What?" 

She turned to face him: "Nothing. Luke´s alright. A bit suspicious, perhaps. Give him time and trust and he will be right as rain in a few days." 

"If you think I´ll easily forget that he let Palpatine hurt you like that...!" 

"Han," she interrupted him, "I`d rather not have you forget that we all owe him very much. How can you doubt him so? He´s been through the fire twice now and he always came out stronger, purer and a better person. This will be the same. You´ll see. And now I need to sleep." 

"Whatever you say, hon´." And that was that.

Finally Luke couldn´t stand it anymore. He felt lonely, so lonely. His sister had her family now, and he was happy for her, sure. But what did he have? The other New Republic leaders still met him with a certain uneasiness. So did everyone else. Even Chewbacca seemed hostile to him. Only Artoo was as faithful as ever. But he wasn´t really an entertaining companion and so Luke sat up late that night, seeking knowledge from the Holocron. "Tell me about the Sith," he asked the doorkeeper calmly. When finally he went to bed he lay awake for a long time, a smile on his face. he knew what he needed now. An apprentice. he had told Leia aboard the Emepror´s flagship that a Jedi´path was never a solitary one. Why then should it be for him? The next morning he went to see the Alliance leaders. 

"You request leave to search for other force-sensitives?" 

"That is correct," Luke answered Mon Mothma´s question coolly. 

"That is...a very welcome prospect, Master Skywalker. We certainly need more Jedi Knights, and who better to train them but you." Better than Palpatine, that´s for sure, she thought privately. But Luke heard her. And smiled. 

"Yes indeed." And so he left. 

Weeks passed and Leia was becoming restless. She hadn´t heard from Luke in days and there was still the Empire to deal with. Time, it seemed to her, was running out on them. Han tried his best to ease her mind, but still, the worry lingered. When finally her brother announced his return along with a fellow Jedi Knight, Leia was overjoyed. But it didn´t last. Luke seemed to be bursting with energy. He wanted things to move forward. Especially the forming of a new Jedi Order. His student, Kam Solusar, was a former Dark Jedi, but Leia found him to be a very earnest and wise man. He would be a good influence on Luke, she thought. Actually, it was Kam who put her worries at ease, telling her that despite everything that had happened Luke was as calm and knowledgeable as his own father, a Jedi Master, had been. "I know the Dark Side first hand, Princess," Solusar said with a bright smile," and I can find no trace of it in your brother." So Leia let the clash Luke had with the Alliance Council over the fighting priorities pass. "We cannot defeat the Emperor´s Dark Siders with brute force, belive me," he had stated there. And Kam seemed to agree. When the Council stuck with their decision, an assault on Byss under Lando´s lead, the two of them left, in search for the lost city of Ossus, an ancient Jedi stronghold. "Let him cool off," Han said, when their ship took off Pinnacle Base, draping an arm around Leia´shoulders and pulling her close to him.

On Byss, Luke Skywalker´s efforts in resurrecting the Jedi Order hadn´t gone unnoticed and Palpatine ordered his Executioner to take care of the matter and bring both Skywalker and Solusar to Byss. Sedriss left immediately, in hot pursuit of the two Jedi warriors. The hunt was also discussed down in Anakin´s cell. 

"What do you think he is planning? He cannot know that I am alive, so what is his purpose?" 

"That I cannot answer, so sorry," Anakin replied drily. Palpatine laughed. 

"You are so haughty, when you have nothing to be proud of." The prisoner only raised his eyebrows: "I have my children," he answered," who have defeated you twice now." 

"You give them too much credit, my friend. And besides, I think I know what your precious son is planning. There are always two, a master and an apprentice, remember?" 

"I do." 

"I wonder. He has tasted the power of the Dark Side once. And will continue to crave it. You may want to remember your own reaction to that power." 

"I´d rather not." 

"Very well. I will leave you now." 

"About time."

"Don´t worry. I will be back." 

Yes. Great. What _was _Luke´s plan? Did he feel as lonely as his father had, suddenly an outcast in the eyes of both family and friends ? Restoring the Jedi Order was a good idea, though. But starting now, after what Luke had just experienced, was not. He was moving too fast. Right now he should heal, stay close to his family and friends, not hunt around looking for clues. Time seemed to be running out. There was a climax building and at the end there would stand either the ultimate defeat of Palpatine, or the ultimate end of the Alliance.

Kam Solusar sat calmly at the edge of the clearing, leaving his new master in peace. They hadn´t gone directly to Ossus, but had stopped here first, on Endor. En route Luke had told his student of his father´s redemption and his death, his feelings then and compared them to what he felt now. Solusar understood. But is was kind of ironic that his new master´s father had slain his own and his ashes were now resting at the site of the Empire´s gravest defeat. The atmosphere in the clearing was a strange one. It seemed as if the sounds of the forest moon ceased just at its border. That was why Kam was sitting so close to the undergrowth. He didn´t like that silence. It felt wrong. There was a darkness here that he didn´t want to encounter again and he secretly admired his master for his bravery. Luke sat cross-legged in the clearing´s middle, meditating, seeking guidance from his father´s sprirt. His mind was calm, his concentration flawless. 

One by one he let the past events float across his inner vision, examining every detail, trying to understand his own actions. he had come to Byss in answer of Palpatine´s challenge. Had that been his first mistake? I thought I was invincible, Luke mused, a Jedi Master. But it didn´t prepare me for Palpatine. It had seemed so clear then. Palpatine was far more powerful, so the secret of defeating him had to be using the Dark Side. It still seemed a plausible solution to him now. For only with Leia´s help had he been able to shed the Emperor´s influence and defeat him. He couldn´t have made it alone. Wait. He was contradicting himself. On one hand he didn´t want to place his sister or his friends in danger. But on the other he was unable to perform the feat alone. That was why he had taken on Kam as apprentice. He would be committed too. Together they would form a shield to protect the others. It was frustrating that there was no answer from his father, though. He could have used some advice. And he got it, finally. 

What will you have? a small voice whispered then. Nothing. You will sacrifice yourself over and over again, with no reward worth your efforts. Your friends will depend on your strength, leaving you to do it all alone. They will not care. Luke shook himself. No, he shouldn´t think like that. But as he stood, unnerved and confused, walking alongside Kam back to their ship, the small but persistent voice just wouldn´t go away. 

Their next stop was Ossus. It was a surprise in two ways. First the natives of the planet, all of them force-sensitive and probably descendants of the Jedi who had lived here centuries ago, and second the sudden arrival of Sedriss and Vill Goir. Luke Skywalker and Kam Solusar faced them on the plains of Ossus, with the Natives watching. Planting his feet wide apart Sedriss took an insultingly arrogant stance, looking the Jedi Master up and down with a contemptuous smile. 

"The great Luke Skywalker," he sneered," So sure of his Light Side powers. The Emperor, I should tell you, is not amused. He wants you two on Byss. And I will see to it that you arrive there in one piece." 

"Palpatine is dead," Luke replied calmly, but he noticed the uneasy look that Kam threw him. 

"Not at all, Jedi, he is very much alive. Did you really think you could destroy him?" 

Luke only shrugged, hefting the handle of his lighsaber. "Whatever. Let´s get this over with. You could at least tell me who you are before I kill you." The dark warrior was grinning now. 

"I really hoped for you to say that. You have the honour of facing Executioner Sedriss. And this is Vill Goir." 

"Pleased to meet you," Luke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Nodding towards Kam, he stepped forward, igniting his lightsaber. Sedriss was a good swordsman, he had to admit after a short exchange of blows on both sides. But he let his passion rule his actions, while Luke remained aloof. Kam, on the other hand, finished Vill Goir in the first few minutes of what was to be a very short battle. Turning towards the other two Luke stopped him in his tracks: 

"I won´t need help, Kam," he stated, and brought Sedriss to his knees with a well placed Force blow. Then, curling his fingers into a fist, he crushed his adversary´s lightsaber. The fight was definitely over. Sedriss´eyes were burning with hatred, as he faced Luke and Kam alone. For a while there was only silence, safe for the faraway cries of some native creatures. The rustling of cloth was the sole warning the others had when Luke stepped smootly forward, bringing the blade of his lighsaber around in a wide arc and severing Sedriss´ head in one movement. Kam froze. He hadn´t expected this. Not this cold-blooded execution. 

"Master Skywalker?" Turning icy blue eyes on his apprentice Luke turned. 

"What?" he rasped angrily. 

"Uh, I only thought we might want to talk to the natives now." 

"Yes. Sure." 

Without another word the Jedi Master went over to the assemled crowd, with Kam tagging behind. It wasn´t too difficult to communicate with the natives. Apparently they admired a warrior´s resolve and, asked about the Jedi, they immediately led the two knights to an ancient cave, filled with artifacts and books and datapads. Luke´s eyes were shining with delight at the sight of it. 

"The ceiling doesn´t look very stable," Kam observed," We shouldn´t stay in here for long. Let´s just grab the most interesting pieces and get a retrieval team in here later."

"Don´t treat me like a child," Luke snapped suddenly, startling Solusar again. What the hell is wrong with him? "We will leave at once. With Palpatine alive we have more pressing business to deal with." But the Jedi Master was stopped short by the Natives´ leader. he jabbered something at Luke, whose sudden frown foretold the answer. "No," he said, shaking his head. 

"What does he want?" Kam asked, curious. 

"See the kids over there?" Luke pointed towards an adolescent boy and a young woman. "They are his children and he wants me to train them. But I already have an apprentice, don´t I?" he smiled wickedly at that and kam shuddered inwardly. 

"But, master," he said as politely as he could," if we increase our numbers we could more easily defeat Palpatine."

At first it seemed that Luke wanted to argue. Then, with a sharp nod of his head he complied, striding purposefully towards their ship. "If they want to come, let them. But we are leaving _now_." 

As it turned out, the boy´s name was Rayf and his sister was called Jem. Luke started them both on lightsaber training and the girl turned out to be a natural at that. Kam though was concerned. During one session she had used her dark emotions to guide her hand and Luke even encouraged her. "Trust your feelings," he told Jem, taking her hands into his. She looked up at him, surprised, then smiled. There is something more here, Kam thought. But perhaps a love affair would take Luke out of his emotional slide. The girl was old enough to know right from wrong. She should be o.k. Hopefully. Pinnacle Base was only a few days travel away and then Kam would really need to talk to the Princess. He had been blinded by Master Skywalker´s behaviour. There was something of the Dark Side about him and it showed more with every passing day.

"Sedriss is a fool!" Palpatine raged. 

"Was," Anakin corrected smugly. The Emperor turned on him: 

"I really don´t know what you find so amusing. Now we have proof that your son has fallen to the Dark Side and cannot escape." 

"We will see," Skywalker replied through clenched teeth. 

"Really. Let me introduce something to you." One of the monitors in Anakin´s cell showed what seemed like a huge and long tube, hoovering in space not far from the planet. "This is the Galaxy Gun. It´s projectile can destroy a planet most effectivly." 

"You were always fond of your toys," Anakin interrupted. 

"Yes. And I had every reason." 

"Except that they were all destroyed. Death Stars number one and two, the Eclipse. This will be no different." 

"I fear that you are mistaken. There will be no Rebel Alliance left to defy me when this little toy has destroyed Pinnacle Base." Just then alarms sounded throughout the Citadel. Activating his com the Emperor hissed: "What´s happening." 

"Sir," a nervous voice replied, "the Viper droids from Balmorra? The rebels seem to have taken them over. They´re making a real mess down here." 

"Very well. I have a few surprises for those idiots. Stand by." 

Now the monitors switched to the delivery landing pads, were a furious battle was on. A frontal assault? Whoever had planned this attack really was an idiot, Anakin thought. The droids were a nice touch but ineffective against what this fortress had to offer. Nevertheless he couldn´t help wondering what might happen if they succeeded. But that was only day-dreaming. In reality, the rebels had no chance. And soon the losses drove them back, sending them into an unorderly retreat. Palpatine smiled. "Now. Let us see the marvellous Galaxy Gun in action. And I would give much to see the faces of theses troops when they return to a planet that isn´t there anymore." He made as if to leave, then turned back sharply, hovering over Anakin. "You might be interested to know that I have retrieved the location of the Jedi twins, your daughter´s secret retreat. Wouldn´t it be nice to have all the family together at last?" Laughing he left the chamber, with wild curses following him out. 

New Alderaan really was beautiful. Princess Leia had arrived with her husband, Chewbacca and the Jedi Vima da Booda and Bran, whom they had met in and around Nar Shadaa, just hours ago and already the place was working wonders for her. She felt herself relax and happiness return to her. The twins were absolutely freaked out at seeing both their parents again. But Han and Chewie never grew tired of playing with them. leia took the time to talk to her friend Winter, the children´s nanny and guardian on New Alderaan, about Luke and recent events. Like Kam, Winter tried to reassure her, and succeeded. 

It was only two days later, that the peace of New Alderaan was destroyed. At first Leia was overjoyed at Luke´s coming there. But the news he carried were devastating. "The object entered the same time we did and plunged straight into the planet. It was like the two Death Stars again. And Palpatine is alive, too." Disbelieving, she shook her head. "Why?" she asked in dismay, "All our efforts for nothing. We are finished Luke. This time we really are."The evening was spent in somber silence. Nobody wanted to talk. Finally everyone said good-night and went to bed. 

Usually nightmares didn´t bother the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. But this night he couldn´t get the Emperor´s laughing face out of his mind. Something was wrong. With a sudden start he woke up, drenched in cold sweat. And screamed. Tiny robot beetles were crawling all over him, stinging him with tiny needles. He jumped out of his bed, trying to pull them off. Then he felt the poison streaming through his veins. Who had betrayed him? Angrily gathering the Force around him he destroyed the poisonous cells in his bloodstream and stamped on the small beetles crawling over the floor for good measure too. "Master Skywalker." Jerking his head up he squinted at Vima´s sunken form in the moonlight. "What," he barked at her. 

"Master Skywalker, there is a strong dark aura around you," she said, coming towards him. "You must fight it." 

"Don´t tell me what I have to do, old woman," Luke hissed viciously. 

"But, the light..." 

"Shut up!" he roared, striking her. 

Vima´s body crashed against the far wall with a sickening thud and she lay there, unmoving. Luke took a step towards her when the sudden brightness of a lightsaber´s blade blinded him. 

"They are dead," Kam whispered hoarsely," Bran, Rayf and Jem, all killed by Darksiders. How, I wonder, did they get here?" 

"What do you mean," Luke demanded with equal coldness. 

"I mean, that Sedriss knew we were going to Ossus. And Pinnacle Base was conveniently destroyed the moment we arrived. And now this." Holding his lightsaber high he hissed. "You are a traitor, Skywalker. Admit it." Taking a step sideways Kam stumbled over Vima´s dead body. He looked down. Then his shocked eyes flickered towards Luke´s face. "What have you done?" 

"LUUKE!" Leia´s voice, a screeching voice, full of fear and grief. "Luke!" she stumbled through the doorway, took in the frozen tableau, Vima´s body, Kam´s drawn lightsaber. She held a blaster in her left hand, her own saber in the other. "What´s going on?"she asked, suddenly calm. Then Han joined her. He didn´t even hesitate and brought his blaster´s muzzle in line with Luke´s face immediately. "They have my children. The children are gone," Leia told her brother, her voice emotionless. They all saw his eyes widen, as the events finally caught up with him. Slowly he sank to his knees, truly shaken. 

"No," he whispered," No." Chewie´s growl interrupted his pained litany. "A hostile armada is approaching," Han translated grim-faced. Grabbing Leia´s arm he started pulling her away, nodding towards Kam. "You coming?" Kam was still staring at Luke and for a moment he considered executing the same sentence Luke had imposed on Sedriss. Shaking his head he snapped out of his dark broodings and instead held the blade to Luke´s throat. "You are coming with us," he ordered and the Jedi Master followed him in silence. It was a headless flight, but finally they made it, with the help of Lando´s commando, which had just returned from its failed Byss assignement to the destroyed base and then flown directly to New Alderaan. On board the flagship Luke was facing a hostile front of familiar faces. 

"I asked you to never break my trust, brother," Leia was saying just now. "My children are in Palpatine´s hands and you, you´ve turned darkside for real!" She threw up her hands in disgust. "But still I can´t stop myself from caring for you. I need your help, Luke, you understand? I want my twins back and I want you back. You did it before, remember? Even father came back." 

"And what did it gain him," Luke answered sadly. "He died. Do you realize how hard that was for me?" 

"You´ve told me often enough, but I guess I just didn´t see the depth of your grief. Still. Did that justify turning to the Dark Side?" Luke hung his head, defeated: 

"I just wanted to know him better," he whispered. Suddenly Lando exclaimed:

"We are getting a signal! Wait. It´s Mon Mothma! They have managed to escape before the planet was destroyed!" Turning towards the assembly he added: "They are waiting for us on Onderon."

It was a strange welcome. News of Luke´s condition had reached the new headquarters. Mon Motham, Admiral Ackbar and General Dodonna wore grim faces. An immediate debriefing was ordered. Despite everything Leia felt sorry for Luke, as he stood all alone, his eyes broken, facing the Alliance Council. "Luke Skywalker," Mon Mothma began, denying him his title. But she didn´t get any further. Above their heads the holocom flickered to live, showing Palpatines cruelly twisted face, as he held Leia´s twins in an awfully tight embrace. Th children´s eyes were wide with fear, they were too terrified even to scream. "So, Jedi. I have your children. Beautiful they are. So tiny, so fragile. And so strong in the Force. I have been thinking what to do with them. Perhaps I will keep them and raise them in the Dark Side. On the other hand," he leaned forward, an evil smile touching his lips, "I could enjoy very much just killing them slowly, so you can suffer with them." Leia was crying desperately. "My children!" she sobbed, her voice choked with grief and despair. Han´s face was flushed red with anger. He wanted nothing more than kill Palpatine and get the kids back safe. 

Luke, eyes burning with outrage, and Kam, the surviving Jedi, glanced at each other. Those two children turned to the Dark Side...or worse, dead. Moving to his sister´s side to comfort her, and having to push past Han to do so, Luke suddenly stood very straight, as another Force presence blossomed in his mind. He felt incredible rage and fury, pain and outrage. Leia and Kam stared at the paling Jedi Master, their eyes mirroring their fear feeling the immense Dark Side power. Obviously, Palpatine felt it too. His gaze turned from satisfied to terrified in a matter of seconds. Staring at something beyond the holocam at his end he screeched furiously: "Stay where you are! Or else I will kill them!" he threatened, holding the twins in front of his body. Luke, Leia, Han and Kam Solusar shivered, when the unseen presence spoke in a voice colder than the Hoth nights and more deadly than a lighsaber´s blade: "You have gone too far this time." And then the holoconnection broke. The Jedi present on Onderon didn´t need to see with their eyes though. The savage Dark presence was overwhelming, shaking them to the bone through a hurricane of dark emotions. Hatred. Anger. Pain. "My children!" Leia moaned again. "What the hell is going on there !" Mon Mothma demanded.

On Byss Anakin Skywalker was attaking the Emperor with both spirit and brute force. He had flung the Jedi twins from Palpatine´s grasp through the Force and hurled himself at the Dark Master like a vicious beast just released from it´s cage. A fitting picture. He hadn´t been able to watch anymore how this foul creature hurt his children. And now the twins. It was too much. Too much. Seizing the Dark Side with all it´s power he had broken from his prison to finish Palpatine once and for all. That one was still reeling from the impact of Anakin´s body and tried to free himself of the Dark Lord´s grasp, who seemed about to wrench Palpatine´s neck with his bare hands. Anakin´s lips were drawn back in a feral snarl, teeth bared, while his mind was raking the Emperor´s mental shields apart. The man sreamed in absolute horror, a sound which hung sweet in his adversary´s ears. Yes, he would have revenge for six years of torture and twenty years of slavery. For his children and for his grandchildren. 

Palpatine wasn´t going down easily though. He was the master of the Dark Side after all. And soon he managed to free himself of Skywalker, throwing the other hard against the far wall. This was getting out of hand. Of course, the resurrected Jedi had indeed fallen to the Dark Side again, but he was bent on his master´s destruction. And he was far stronger than expected. I´ll have to settle for the brats after all, Palpatine thought to himself. Advancing on Anakin, who was struggling to his feet and trying to loose the daze he was in, the Emperor curled his fingers in preperation for Force lightning. He actually smiled at the weakened man before him. "Are you ready to die again?" he asked lighthly and unleashed his anger in blue arcs of fire. Anakin was thrown back again. 

The Emperor´s attack had lost him his control of the Dark Side and without it driving him, the six years of constant torture took their toll on his body. He collapsed under the Emperor´s onslaught, fighting for his concentration. When Palpatine finally stopped to pause, Anakin struggled to straighten himself. But Palpatine quickly knelt at his side, putting his hands on Skywalker´s chest, right above his heart. Yellow eyes met blue ones in a final contest of wills. But before Palpatine knew what happened Anakin made his move. Freeing himself of the pain and anger and hatred, he let the love for his children flow into his very being. With a serene smile he put his right hand on Palpatin´s forehead and released this love into the universe and let it become one with the Force through Palpatine´s essence. "To conquer the darkness is to increase the light," he calmly quoted an old saying and stood, the power of the Light filling him to bursting. With a long wail Palpatine was gone. It was finally over. 

Suddenly remembering, Anakin hunted around for the twins and found them huddled in the far corner, staring at him open-mouthed, wide-eyed and crying. "Hello little ones," he said gently, stroking their tiny heads. "Let´s get you back to your mother." Yeah. And let´s find some clothes, too. It was a bit awkward, wandering around the dark corridores in search for a fitting attire, but well, he didn´t really care. Neither did the twins. And finally he found it. A twisted smile formed on his lips as he beheld the life-support suit he had worn what seemed a lifetime ago. He could only guess that Palpatine had had some real hopes of turning him again. Now though the suit would serve as a disguise. Anakin put the two children on the floor beside him and changed. 

It was an easy thing to find a ship on Byss and noone dared to question the imposing figure of Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith come back from his grave, as he strode along the Citadel´s corridores. If anyone thought it odd that a little girl was riding his broad shoulders and an equally tiny boy was propped on his left arm, nobody dared to voice his or her opinion aloud. Anakin had chosen his old suit for different reason´s: First, nobody would ask questions and second, after having endured six years of indignities and humiliation he needed something to make himself feel safe and protected. What was better than his mask and helmet along with the thick suit of armour ? The children hadn´t minded, they could still feel him behind his protection. 

The craft took off smoothly, leaving the Dark Center of Byss behind. But Anakin wasn´t quite finished. Outwardly he was perfectly under control, but a roaring fire was burning deep inside him. Just before reaching the jump point for Onderon, he turned the ship around and let it hoover. Unstrapping from the pilot seat´s restraints, he stood, facing the planet. "The power to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force", he silently quoted his own words, spoken a lifetime ago aboard the first Death Star. And today he would prove his point. Concentrating all his dark emotions, anger, hatred and pain, he let them build to a frightening level. Back in their seats the twins started crying. "Hush now," he whispered softly and they stopped, wisely. Anakin let the power grow some more until the Dark Side burned in his very bones like molten rock. Focusing solely on the planet in front of him, he let it pour outwards, reaching for the core of Byss. The explosion was glorious. A purifying fire that burned all the way back into his heart, taking his anger away. Behind the mask, Anakin Skywalker smiled. Then turning towards the children he made soothing sounds, using a Light Side technique to make them relax and sleep. 

"It is all good now, little ones, don´t worry." Then it was time to say goodbye to this particular part of his life. A living experience became memory, joining the many he had stored in his mind, safely tucked away for now.

Turning the ship again he pulled the hyperdrive lever and sent them hurtling into hyperspace. Only then could Anakin finally relax and start healing himself. He sat in meditation in the pilot´s seat, the children asleep in his lap. And en route to Onderon he found a truth that had eluded him for many years. Truly experienced emotions were what definded a sentient being, regardless of those feelings´nature. There was no difference between Light and Dark, only tendencies. The Force then simply reflected the essential being and personality of the force-user. And though he regretted it he knew that he could never again be the Anakin Skywalker he had been before becoming Darth Vader, nor the Dark Lord he had then been for over twenty years. Those were past now and he had grown some more. Accepting that truth, he sat and remembered them both, Jedi Knight and Dark Lord, while the Jedi twins slept on.

On Onderon, three Jedi felt Byss´ destruction and feared the worst.

It was afternoon and Leia could feel that she would give birth soon to her third child. She should have been happy, she thought bitterly, but ever since they had felt that awesome Dark power and the destruction of what seemed like a world inhabited by thousands of people, she hadn´t been able to feel her children. Her twins were gone, she feared, and it was breaking her slowly apart.

Right now she, Luke and Han were sitting quietly in Leia´s office. Luke was positive that Palpatine was gone and he seemed his old self again, his own actions having shocked him beyond words and, with Palpatine gone he felt strangely freed from an oppression he hadn´t felt before. Suddenly his com chimed. 

"Master Skywalker, General Solo, your assistance is required immediately!" a nervous voice announced.

"What´s happening ?" Han barked sharply. He hadn´t been in a good mood since the transmission from Palpatine had ended so apruptly. 

"Incoming ship. Imperial identification. The pilot doesn´t respond to our hailings and is headed straight for the North hangar bay. He has evaded our fighters so far and judging from here he will continue to do so. He´s a hell of a pilot which makes us wonder if he might be a Jedi..." The man trailed off. 

"We´re coming," Han muttered and switched the com off. "Sure like to know who that guy is," he spat and rose. "Luke. You comin´?" But Luke Skywalker seemed absorbed in the Force. Leia saw his face pale and suddenly he leapt straight up, staring at Leia.

"It´s Vader," he announced, his voice incredulous.

"What?" Leia croaked. The shock wasn´t good. "Sick-bay," she hissed desperately, holding her hand towards her husband. 

"Go with her Han, quick. Kam and I will handle this," Luke ordered calmly and left. 

When the two Jedi Knights finally reached the North hangar bay they were right on time to watch the Imperial craft land. It was some kind of personal yacht, certainly no fighter, though this ship looked menacing enough in it´s black exteriour. Rebel troops were amassed in the vast hangar, all weapons trained on the newcomer. Luke reached out with his mind, touching the dark presence inside the ship. It was his father, no mistake. But how? A clone ? Before he could ponder this question further, the ship´s ramp lowered, revealing the awesome sight of Darth Vader, marred a bit by two sleeping children held in his arms. The Dark Lord strode down, sweeping past the stunned guards and past the two Jedi, confronting a tall, white-haired woman. Winter, Leia´s friend and the children´s nurse had hurried to the hangar as soon as she heard Leia´s joyful whisper: "The children are with him!" And as Leia was not fit to welcome the twins herself, her friend had come. She stood facing the Dark Lord calmly, smling first at him, then at the children. It was a strangely peaceful picture. "Take them to their mother," he said and handed the two sleeping bundles over. She smiled again, taking them and, turning on her heel, left, anxious to present them to the princess. Throwing one look at his master, then at the Dark Lord, Kam Solusar followed her and left too.

It took Luke completely by surprise, when his father whirled around in a sudden bust of fury: "You!" he roared deafeningly. "Have you learned nothing ? _Jedi Master_." The title was spoken in scorn, "You have been warned, time and again." Luke was astounded by his father´s assault as well as his words and the rasping, rough voice in which they had been spoken. But Anakin Skywalker wasn´t quite finished. He was home with his children, safe at last. With a grunt he reached up to remove the black helmet and hurled it to the floor. The thick leather gloves followed. Last was the black mask. It too was thrown to the floor. Luke Skywalker beheld his father in awe. The man was about fifty years old, tall and fair-haired, with brilliant blue eyes much like his son´s. But those eyes were full of pain and grief now. What had he been through? Just as if to answer his son´s unspoken question Anakin Skywalker threw back his head and sreamed six years worth of pain and despair into the hangar bay´s vastness. 

The scream´s echoes lingered for awhile in the far corners even after he had lowered his eyes again to smile at his son warmly. Luke was grinning: "Feeling better now ?" he asked and laughed along with his father. Under the astouned eyes of Rebel troops the two men embraced. They were both crying. "Leia is waiting," Luke murmured and drew his father away. They made an odd pair walking swiftly through the corridores heading for sick-bay. "How?" Luke began, but his father held up his hand to prevent further questions: "Later," he explained and smiled. "It´s a boy," he announced, just as they reached the medic section. Leia and Han were all smiles when the two men entered the room. The baby lay sleeping in his mother´s arms and Han had Jaina on his lap, sitting next to his wife´s bed. On the other side Winter had Jacen propped on her hip. 

"Hello," Anakin said shyly. Luke took his father´s hand and dragged him towards his family. There was a strange kind of silence, as Anakin stood, watching, for the first time, his family in flesh and blood. His children and his grandchildren. Their closest friends. And he could be, would be part of that family. He smiled, thinking of his mother, whom he had loved so much, his teachers and friends, and, of course, Padmé. They all were long gone. What have I done to be alive now that they are gone, he thought ruefully. I haven´t deserved this.

"Do you want to hold him?" Leia asked, all smiles, presenting her newborn son to him. "We will call him Anakin." Leia laughed at how she could make her father flush with pride. 

"Thank you," he whispered, taking the tiny bundle, very gently, and locking his gaze with the infant´s. That boy was strong, very strong in the Force, just like his mother, like his grandfather. He looked up, smiling at his daughter. "You have a beautiful family, Leia," he stated, and now it was her turn to blush, embarassed by his praise. 

"Father,"Luke said suddenly, as the baby was handed back to his mother, "tell us about your family." Anakin nodded slowly. Of course, they wanted to know and it was their right. It was a grand story, though, he thought, except for myself. Elegantly he sat on a chair next to Winter. It was strange, he never had played the part of the story-teller, but now he could very well imagine himself telling great adventures to his three grandchildren. "Excuse me?" Mon Mothma´s tone was polite, but firm. 

She was standing in the doorway to Leia´s room, an earnest expression on her face. Eight heads turned to look at her. She took a step forward, addressing Anakin directly. "Lord Vader? I think you and Master Skywalker owe us all an explanation for what just happened in the North hangar." The two men´s eyes met briefly, then turned on Leia, who nodded her approval. The surprise and curiosity over this brief exchange showed plainly on Mon Mothma´s face, but she said nothing. Both Luke and Anakin stood simultaneously, following her out. 

"Do you think they will be alright?" Han asked quietly after a while. Leia flashed him a brief smile: 

"What could possibly happen that these two couldn´t handle?" she replied. 

"Yeah, that´s exactly what concerns me. You and Luke told me that a planet was destroyed. And it was either the workings of this damned super weapon the Emperor seemed to have, or your father." 

His wife´s face darkened visibly. "How can you say that? You saw him just now. Do you think he really were capable of destroying a world? Noone´s that powerful, and besides, he _has_ changed." 

Han only shrugged. "All I know is that you felt the Dark Side in him just before they arrived, and I bet Luke and Kam did too." 

That quieted her. Holding her newborn son close to her, Leia shook her head slowly, wanting to deny what her husband had just said. Her brooding only led to old memories and she wondered, how much her father really had changed.

Luke and Anakin were following the Alliance leader with measured steps. But where Luke walked nearly timidly, only too aware of what to expect, his father´s strides were as long and purposeful as he remembered. "Aren´t you nervous at all?" Luke asked him silently, over a mind-link. But he could feel no uneasiness in his father, only a grim determination. "No," Anakin replied simply, in his son´s mind. And then they were there. The chamber that the Alliance used as a meeting room was high-ceilinged, with a contingent of chairs arranged in a semicircle, facing a holo screen. Without waiting for Mon Mothma´s request Anakin Skywalker swept past her, planting himself right in front of the assembled Alliance leaders. 

They all seemed taken aback by his initiative, even Luke, but Mon Mothma acknowledged him with a tight smile, yielding the floor to him. "You all will want to know why I am alive," Anakin began calmly, after Mothma and Luke had sat down in their own chairs. 

"There is a very simple explanation for that: Palpatine resurrected me, just as he resurrected himself. And no, I wasn´t aware of any clones that were engineered out of my DNA previous to coming back to life." 

"Why?" General Riekaan asked immediately. 

"Isn´t that obvious? You are all aware of Palpatine´efforts in turning Luke Skywalker to the Dark Side. He tried the same with me." 

"And, did you turn?" that from Mon Mothma. 

"Always the pragmatic," he replied with a small laugh," but a very reasonable question nontheless." He paused, trying to put what he had to say in the right words: "To put it bluntly: Yes, I did turn to the Dark Side in the end. But," he continued, raising his voice to forestall any interruprions, " in that particular case it was the sole and only possibility to save Leia Organa Solo´s children. Palpatine had me imprisoned where I could not use the Light Side of the Force. As you might know, the Dark Side is borne out of the dark emotions of a being, not out of the flow of the living Force. Comparing the two sides would be like comparing a caress to a full blown knock out. And I might add that it wasn´t overly pleasant being imprisoned and tortured for six years after having just died. Believe me, being resurrected really comes as a shock." 

"Six years!" Luke exclaimed, half-standing now, but restrained and pushed gently back into his seat by Mon Mothma.

"And now, Lord Vader? Have you dedicated yourself to Dark or Light?"

"Both," came the immediate reply. 

"What!?" General Dondonna shouted in disbelief. 

"You really have the gall to come here and tell us you haven´t changed at all and expect us to show mercy for you?" Riekaan put in, equally outraged. Anakin turned his cold blue eyes on both generals:

"I don´t ask for your mercy, gentlemen. That is far beyond me." 

"Then why are you here?" Mon Mothma asked then, truly curious. 

But Admiral Ackbar interrupted her: "We are just wasting time. For his crimes there is only one sentence..." 

Anakin just laughed: "Yeah, execute me. See if I care. If I may remind you, I already died once."

Now Luke couldn`t stand it anymore. He stood and walked over to the Dark Lord, his eyes burning with contempt as he too faced the Alliance Council. 

"I can´t believe what I am hearing! This man has come to us out of his free will to return to my sister the children Palpatine stole from her and you treat him like-"

"A war criminal," his father told him gently, "Luke, if I may plead my case myself?" 

Looking from one man to the other Mon Mothma suddenly seemed to realize something. Her eyes narrowing, she squinted at them again, and both knew that she had finally noticed the visible similarities in their features.

"Master Skywalker, what is your relationship to Lord Vader exactly?" she demanded. The two Skywalkers exchanged glances briefly. Then Luke answered truthfully:

"He is my father." The audience´s collective gasp was followed by a stunned silence. 

"It is true," Anakin continued, "I was once Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight, before I became Darth Vader." 

"And who are you now?" Lando was the first to find his voice again. The elder Skywalker smiled at him: 

"That is not so simple. You see, once you have turned to the Dark Side and experienced it for a long time, as I have, you will change inevitably. I am not the idealistic Jedi nor the ruthless Dark Lord I was, but someone else. If you ask me: Will you use the Dark Side again, I will answer yes. If you want to know what the Light means for me I will reply: We are luminous beings and the Light fills us all. Both are options for me and I will use them accordingly." 

"Accoring to what motives, may I ask?" 

"That I cannot answer now, Calrissian. There may be times, when my only option is using the Dark Side. And I will consider the consequences, and take responsibility for my actions." 

"You are admitting yourself that you still are a danger for this galaxy. Why shouldn´t we eliminate that threat once and for all?" Mon Mothma asked coolly.

Baring his teeth in what might have been a smile, Anakin Skywalker retorted in a hoarse whisper: "Because I won´t let you. And this I mean with all my heart: Don´t turn down my offer of peace. Palpatine has payed the price for his foolishness and so has his precious dark center, Byss, which is space dust now, just like Alderaan. My children mean everything to me and I will concede to much to take part in their lives. But under no circumstances will I let your arrogance destroy that second chance I was given. Again. I urge you to take my offer seriously." 

Silence filled the room once more as each individual thought about what he had just said. Finally Mon Mothma stood, locking her eyes with those of Anakin Skywalker. 

"And what or who will balance your power, Lord Skywalker?" she demanded quietly, acknowledging both his true identity and status. 

"The Jedi, of course," he answered, indicating Luke, who was seemingly taken by surprise by this statement. "Now,"Anakin continued, "I am sure you will want to consider my offer in privacy." Giving the assembly a short nod he put a hand on Luke´s shoulder and propelled him out of the room. "You and I need to talk," he told him firmly, "Where is Kam Solusar?" 

"I will get him," Luke said, turning to leave." 

"Then I will meet you both on my ship."

Ten minutes later the three were sitting in the ships cockpit. Kam seemed a bit uneasy in the Dark Lord´s presence, but he hid it well. "Luke, Kam, I have asked you two to join me here because there is one thing we three have in common: We all have experienced the Dark Side and learned from the encounter. You, Kam have had long years of practice in the Light when you were trained by your father, for whose death I hereby apologize to you. I might have been mislead at that time, but the deed has been done nevertheless. Now I want to ask you, Kam, do you trust Luke Skywalker as a teacher?" Kam Solusar looked into Luke´s open face and found no darkness there. Wallowing deeper, letting the Force guide him into the Jedi Master´s soul, he found only Light. "Yes, I do," he finally told them. The relief was plain on Luke´s face and he shot his student a brief smile. "Very well. Then you may leave us now," Anakin continued and stood. 

The other two followed his example. All three men left the ship, but Anakin took his son aside. They finally stood together at the huge window in Luke´s quarters, facing the multitude of stars in the infinity of space. It was Luke who broke the silence:

"You tricked me," he said, "Now everyone will expect me to be the good guy." 

"Including myself," his father put in, openly amused. 

"Great." 

"Luke, the Dark Side is not for you. You are just like I was." 

"And that is supposed to make me feel better?" 

"Yes, it should. I did believe in the Light, I truly did. Do you want to know when I turned for good?" 

"Yes." Settling into a chair, with Luke taking the couch opposite, Anakin fussed a bit at first, then began:" It was during the Clone Wars. I had just been declared a Jedi Knight and it was my first mission without Obi-Wan. He was staying on Coruscant, coordinating another offensive. My assignment would take some time and so I asked Obi-Wan to keep my wife save for me.Amidala wasn´t too happy about that. She told me that she could protect herself, but she finally subsided to my wish." Amidala, Luke thought, smiling, so that was my mother´s name. "But when I returned to news of her death I was furious, went straight to where Obi-Wan was stationed at that time and challenged him. He had betrayed my trust and let the one person most precious to me die. I was so enraged that I wouldn´t listen to him. We fought, I lost and he left me to die, having written me off or not caring, I don´t know. But from then on I had only revenge on my mind. It is very hard losing a loved one. Very hard, as you must know. But life teaches us harsh lessons from time to time. Some of us get taught more, others less. The fortunate ones. But despite everything, I have learned a lot about the Force, myself, everything. As will you. But your path is different from mine, for we all walk it alone, ultimately. Even your sister will have her very own decisions to make, where Han will have no say or influence, nor anyone else. Always remember that. Another thing you should always keep in mind, son: Despite being a Jedi, you are also a human being, with feelings and desires. Be mindful of that too." 

Silently, Luke sat beside him. Not meeting his father´s eyes he asked: "Did you really mean it`? That you will still use the Dark Side?" 

"Yes. I will not teach any students, don´t worry. I will leave that to you and be a father and grandfather instead. Although, if you want to include lectures on the Dark Side in your curriculum, let me know." A mischievous smile suddenly blossomed on his face. "Want to do something crazy?" 

His son´s face lit up: "What is it?" 

"Close your eyes and follow where I lead," his father answred in a whisper and together they touched the Light, let the Force flow through them, becoming one with the current. Anakin guided his son through the stream, toward the ocean that was the whole galaxy. Tears sprang to Luke´s eyes when he experienced the essence of all life in all it´s beauty and splendor. With a gasp he opened them again, shivering, and noticed tears in his father´s eyes too. "Would you want to give that up, son?" 

"Never!" 

"Good! Now let´s go and see your sister. She will be anxcious to hear what the Council had to say. If Mon Mothma hasn´t talked to her already," Anakin added drily. "One thing left, Luke," grabbing his son´s right hand, he twisted it around sharply, breaking conduits and snapping wires with brute force. Luke screamed in surprise, but his father yanked the artificial limb clear, holding it up like a trophy, grinning. "This you should also always keep in mind. Never trust an enemy´s gift. There´s a homing beacon installed here." 

Shaking his head in disbelief Luke took the hand in his left, staring at it. Then: "I have been a real idiot, haven´t I?" 

"Don´t worry about it, son. We live and learn," Anakin told him, patting his shoulder affectionately. Then both Jedi Master and Dark Lord stood and left.

Only Han sat at Leia´s side when the two entered. Little Anakin was sleeping in his father´s arms, the twins cuddled against their mother, also fast asleep. "Lando was here already. Seems as if we missed a good show," Han greeted the two Skywalkers. Leia nodded. "Take a seat," she invited them and they complied. 

She nodded at her father: "The two of us will have to talk some time soon." 

"Yes." 

"Luke, what has happened to your hand?" 

"A little lesson in trust," Luke conceded with a sigh, "I´ll need a new one. This one has got ears." 

Leia´s eyebrows rose in understanding: "No!" she exclaimed. 

"Yes," Anakin answered,"But for now, I will finally tell you all about our family. It all started on Tatooine," Luke and Leia and Han shared a brief smile," when a ten-year old slave boy named Anakin met a Queen and two valiant Knights." The first interruption came, surprisingly, from Solo. 

"You were a slave!?" the former pirate exclaimed, truly startled. Anakin gave him an offended look. Mumbling an excuse, Han subsided and gave him a nod, encouraging him to continue the story. 

"Well. Yes, a slave. Like my mother."

"How about your dad? Was he a slave, too?"

"Shut up, Han,"Leia chided playfully. Anakin shot him a hot glare. 

"No, not a slave. My father was truly free, bonded by noone."

"So?"

"That´s all I have to say on that matter. Do you want to hear the story, Captain Solo, or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, by all means, please, go ahead!" 

"Thank you. So kind of you. Now, this boy, Anakin, was a skilled mechanic. He worked for a junk dealer, a Toydorian by the name of Watto, who was his and his mother´s owner..." 


	3. Walking the Edge Chapter 3

Six months had passed, since Anakin Skywalker had rejoined his family and formed a truce with the former Rebel Alliance leaders. The Republic had been restored and Coruscant was again it´s capitol. In one of it´s first sessions after the war against the resurrected Emperor Palpatine the New Republic Senate had discussed wether to continue the Truce of Onderon. Finally, a compromise was found: The former Dark Lord did not officially join the New Republic, but he was allowed to freely visit with his children. The public was only informed about the return of Anakin Skywalker, without revealing his past identity as Darth Vader. There had been some curiosity from the press as to where he had spent the past decades, but information was held tight and finally they let it go. And now, another issue, a speech in the Senate Hall, occupied the minds of the press on Coruscant and elsewhere: The Jedi Master Luke Skywalker wanted to open an academy for the resurrection of the Jedi Order and the Senate had approved. Not only the press discussed this granted request very openly and critically, reminding the public of the rise of the Emperor despite having thousands of Jedi Knights and giving gruesome examples of the Emperor´s right hand man´s evil deeds. There was also a very private discussion on the subject in the household of Han Solo and his wife, Leia Organa Solo.

It was a quiet evening, too quiet for Leia, who missed her children, and too quiet for Han, who was wound up from lack of sleep and mountains of work. And to make things worse, Luke and Anakin would be here for dinner in fifteen minutes. "I just want to know why this family get-together can´t wait til we have more time," Han was complaining. Looking at him over the already laid table, Leia sighed. 

"I know, dear, but this is important. Father called me just after having heard Luke´s speech. After, as in Luke didn´t talk to him about his intention beforehand." 

"What´s so bad about this? Luke can make his own decisions. It´s not as if he´s still ten or a psycho, or something." 

"Don´t you think that Anakin knows more about teaching Jedi than Luke?" 

"Oh yeah? As I recall your father doesn´t want to teach anyone." 

Just then the arrival of the two expected guests cut this discussion short. Both wore smiles on their faces, but they were forced smiles, foreboding an argument to come. This would become a pretty demanding family evening, Leia thought resignedly, as she sat the three men down at the table, then called for the household droids to serve dinner. The first part was spent mostly in silence, with the occasional praise of the food, some exchange of gossip and so on. Then Anakin posed the critical question:

"So, when do the twins come home?" he asked Leia in his curiously rough voice. His daughter, who had expected something regarding Luke´s speech, relaxed :

"A week. Han and I really miss them. And it´s been so long now! I really can´t wait." 

"Will you start training them right away?" It was as if a cold blanket had been thrown over the small assembly as everyone except Anakin froze. Then both Han and Leia were looking at Luke, who blushed slightly and turned towards his father. 

"Well, since Leia hasn´t had any formal training, I thought that I will teach them," he said. Fixing Luke with cool blue eyes, Anakin leaned towards him: 

"And I thought you had learned something out of your past experiences." 

The room temperature seemed to drop a few degrees and Han slapped his forehead, groaning in exasperation. Leia elbowed him in the side, still staring at Luke, whose face turned decidedly defiant and indignant. 

"What do you mean? That I should not teach? That I am incapable?" Shaking his head, Anakin sat back again.

"No, Luke. I just think it is too early. Again you act as if time is running out on you. It isn´t. You must heal first, trust me on that." 

"But I want to do something. Now." His father´s eyes suddenly became softer.

"Very well. Then do what you think you must." 

Not really satisfied, Luke simply nodded, but the atmosphere seemed less charged. 

"How about we all go to the living-room and get some more comfortable chairs?"" Han said suddenly and Leia was openly surprised at this diplomatic move coming from him of all people. He only grinned at her and stood up, the others not far behind. 

The next morning Luke was exercising atop the flat roof of the apartment house he lived in, when he felt his father´s presence close. Anakin was watching him from a short distance, sitting cross-legged on the cool roof-tiles. Luke stopped and walked over to him. 

"How about some lightsaber-practice?" he offered, but his father shook his head. 

"No apprentices." 

"Not even me or Leia?" Rising to his full, intimidating height before his son, Anakin answered: 

"Not now. It is too soon." Luke smirked up at him. 

"You just say this to make me rethink the academy. Well, I won´t. But you could help me," When Anakin started to say something Luke continued right over him," Yes I know you won´t train students, but I was thinking more of the right location." 

"Okay." 

The two of them had been searching the library for hours, when Leia came to see how they got along. 

"Why not Yavin 4?" she suggested , "Seperate power supply, already installed facilities and lots of peace and quiet." 

"It´s perfect!" Luke exclaimed, his eyes shining. Now he only needed some apprentices. Turning to his father he asked: "What do you think?" 

None of the twins noticed the flicker in Anakin´s eyes, before he rumbled: "It is indeed perfect." 

"Then Yavin it is," Leia was rewarded with a hug from her brother, before he left. 

"Wow," she remarked to her father, "Sometimes I think he´s inexaustible." 

"Well, he isn´t. But that lesson he will have to learn by himself. And preferably sooner than later," he added and took Leia´s hand. "I hear Han´s going on a mission to Kessel with Chewbacca. If you like, I´ll come visit more often, so you won´t feel all alone." 

She nodded, grateful, for his concern, when Luke suddenly burst into the room again: "I have already arranged for a ship and she´s ready to fly. How about a little trip to Yavin?" 

Anakin shared a brief smile with Leia. "If you don´t mind?" 

She laughed: "Never. Have fun." And the two left. Great, Leia thought. All the family except me is getting some vacation. 

The trip to Yavin was spent in silent exitement on Luke´s part and silent speculation and calculation on Anakin´s. Apart from that Luke was talking about what he dreamed the academy would be like, frequently asking for reassurance concerning the curriculum and seldomly getting it, for his father still refused to giving any input in these matters. His thoughts were on something else entirely. 

Yavin 4 was as green and humid and alive as both men remembered. The Great Temple which had once housed the Rebel Alliance headquarters had not yet been swallowed by the rainforests and most likely woudn´t be anytime soon. Luke though didn´t seem to give this strange phenomenon any consideration, as he strolled proudly through the halls, showing his former quarters to Anakin and swapping stories and feelings around the battle of Yavin and the destruction of the first Death Star with him. Although they quickly became disturbing for both of them and they stopped. When Luke was heading up the stairs which led to the top of the huge pyramidal structure, Anakin took a moment to get a feel for the place. Laying his palms on the cool wall in front of him he lowered his head and closed his eyes in concentration. Yes. He was still here. Still hungry and waiting. Now the presence mentally acknowledged him, knowing. There was a connection here, not felt for long years, but still tangible. Breaking the link, Anakin shuddered in the cold and made his way up to join Luke in the hot sunlight. 

"Great things will happen here," Luke stated with conviction, when he felt his father stand beside him. 

"Do you see the future?" Anakin asked quietly. 

"It is just a feeling," his son answered and as far as Anakin was concerned that was just as well. Sitting down on the warm tiles Luke continued: "Threepio and Artoo have retrieved information about two possible candidates. I though that I would leave right from here and have Lando pick you up." 

"You are telling me that now? How very considerate of you. Leaving me stranded on this force-forsaken planet to wait for Calrissian? Come on! What am I being punished for?" 

Laughing, Luke dragged him down to sit next to him. "Nothing. It´s just the practical thing to do." 

"I can´t see why I even came along in the first place." 

"Because you wanted to." 

"Right. It turns out to have been a bad choice." 

Luke was fidgeting around. There seemed to be something on his mind and his father didn´t need the Force to know what is was. Finally the boy broke his silence: "What I really don´t understand, is why you won´t even teach me. It hurts, you know? I´ve always wanted my father to teach me in some way. And I understand your concerns, but I think those are not justified." 

"Not justified!? Luke, if I started teaching you not even I would know wether it was Dark or Light guiding me there." 

"Wouldn´t we know the difference, having experienced both sides?" 

"I don´t think so. You don´t notice the daylight you see by, or the artificial one, do you? You just take it for granted. I fear this might be similar." 

For a while Luke thought about that. Then he said quietly: "Teaching students the ways of the Force is something I am not looking forward to. I haven´t had much training, nor much experience. That is what you told me too. That I am not ready." 

"No, Luke. What I meant is that with the taste of the Dark Side still on your mind, you shouldn´t teach right away. But I can see that you are committed to restoring the Jedi Order as soon as possible. And perhaps I can give you some advice here and there. Nevertheless I want you to remember that I did not choose to walk in the Light alone. Don´t risk your students on my advice. It is meant for you only to use as you see fit , but never in a way that could harm your students. Always consider the consequences before you teach or act. And another thing: Your taking advice from me will be reflected back on your actions in the eyes of others. So be careful which of my teachings, if at all, you make known publicly. " 

Now Luke was grinning: "That was my first lesson, I guess. Perhaps you being half Dark Jedi is not so bad a thing. At least you don´t take your own vows too seriously." 

"Which doesn´t mean that you should too." 

"Yeah," Luke sighed, "I know I´m the good guy. No need to tell me over and over again." 

Now it was Anakin´s turn to smile and in a rare emotional outburst he took his son in his arms, secretly trying to protect him from the trial to come, the trial he had chosen for him the minute Luke had made his intention of founding a Jedi Academy known. The rest of the day was spent mostly in silence, as both remembered the events at Yavin from years ago and everything that had happened since. Finally, Luke left and Anakin stood in the cold darkness of the night, watching the ship´s lights vanish in the blackness of space. After a while he felt the unseen presence behind him. 

"Let´s talk about the old days, when the Sith ruled," he said, to the other´s delight.

Lando Calrissian arrived the next afternoon, seemingly in a bad mood and the two men didn´t talk much during their flight. Suddenly the hypercomm came alive. It was Leia. 

"Father," she acknowledged him with a nod, then turned to Lando, "When will you be on Coruscant?" Alarmed by her troubled eyes, Calrissian answered: 

"Two days more. Why? What has happened?" 

"I´ll tell you when you are here." Suddenly she brightened up. "The twins arrived today. And they can´t wait to see their Uncle Lando and their grandfather. So hurry." She broke the connection. 

Looking at each other, Lando said: "You don´t, by any chance, know a shortcut to Coruscant?"

They made it in just over a day, using a shorter route through hyperspace, that Anakin navigated with the aid of the Force. 

It was a hurried landing on Coruscant and Lando could barely keep up with Skywalker, as they paced the halls towards Leia´s and Han´s apartment.

"Thank the Force you are here!" Leia greeted them, hugging her father, "Han is missing." 

"What? On Kessel?" Lando exclaimed, disbelieving. 

"That is bad news, Leia," Anakin stated calmly , when the twins tumbled through the doorway to their room, squealing happily. 

"Look who´s here," Leia smiled, brushing away a tear. Of a sudden, all graveness seemed to have vanished and Lando, Leia and Anakin played with the children until it was bed-time. Only then did Leia´s despair return. Finally, Anakin told her that he would go get Han, turning down Lando´s offer to accompany him. Confident in her father´s abilities Leia let him go.

On Kessel, Han and Chewie had seen their mission fail, the Falcon crash and an old enemy, Moruth Dole, in charge of the spice-mining facilities on the planet. Dole had taken them prisoner and now let them work alongside other unfortunate workers in the pitch-black, cold darkness of the mines. A few days ago Han had vented his anger in starting a fight with the wardens. Though it hadn´t gotten them anything but bruises, as Chewie had pointedly remarked afterwards, it did get them the attention of a fellow prisoner. His name was Kyp Durron, a kid really, who had spent most of his life down there. Han took to the boy in an instant. From his stories, he was force-sensitive and had been trained rudimentarily by Vima da Boda. Somehow Kyp reminded him of the young Luke he had first met on Tattoine. Although what Kyp might say to a Jedi Master who had killed his first teacher...Who knew? They were soon working on an escape plan, when a new prisoner arrived at "feeding time." 

Han ckoked on his gruel, when the newcomer was unceremonially thrown into the closed quarters. Chewie roared a deafening question at the man, but Anakin Skywalker calmly picked himself up from the floor, regarded each prisoner coldly one by one, then went over and sat down in the opposite corner. "I´d like to know what _he_´s doing here too, you know?" Han whispered to Chewie, who growled something back. "Of course he´s here to rescue us. Though why he chose this charade instead of choking Dole a bit instead is beyond me."

Only half an hour later Moruth Dole´s right hand man, Skynex, entered with four guards at his heel. "I need four volunteers for a new shaft," he said. Looking at each other, Han, Chewie and Kyp stepped forward. Not surpising to both Solo and the Wookie, Anakin was the fourth to join them. He looked at them briefly, though his gaze lingered on Kyp longer. He knows the kid´s force-sensitive, Han realized. Then they were thrown into the black maze of the shafts, with four guards along for the ride. "Nice view," Han heard Anakin remark somewhere behind him after a while. His rasping whisper sent shivers through all of them and one of the guards barked, "Shut up," with a slightly trembling voice. Chewie huffed quietly in amusement.

When they finally stopped to gather spice, Anakin went over to Han, bending down beside him. "I´ll get you the infrared glasses," he sent Han mentally and a few minutes later Han could finally see again. "Wow!" Kyp exclaimed and turned to stare at Anakin. "How did you do that?" - "In time you might learn," the other answered. Han considered that for a minute. But he must have spoken figuratively, else he would break his own vow to never train anyone. At least that was what Han hoped. Anakin led them out of the maze into the weak daylight of Kessel. "My ship is over there. The hyperdrive needs some work, but we can find refuge in the Maw," he explained to them. "What? Hide in the Maw? You must be crazy. But I guess it´s the best plan we have right now." Han wasn´t really surprised to see that Anakin´s ship was an older Imperial shuttle. They boarded and took off immediately, straight towards the Maw.

It was only moments later that Dole´s little armada, stationed on Kessel´s moon, followed in pursuit. Anakin, seated in the pilot´s chair with Han as co-pilot, didn´t seem the least concerned that the shuttle wasn´t really designed for combat. "Just watch the shields and tell me when they drop below ten percent, alright?" he ordered Han calmly, when the first hits shook the ship. "Are you two strapped in?" he called towards Chewie and Kyp. Both shouted back an affirmative. "Don´t we shoot back?" Kyp asked after a few more minutes of serious rattling and shaking as more hits rained on the shields. "No. What power I don´t need for the shields goes to the drive. We are running here, not fighting." -"Ten!" yelled Han suddenly. The Maw´s first asteroids were nearly upon them. Then a particularly direct hit put them off course. "The shields are nearly gone! We must go faster!" Han shouted, making Kyp and Chewie pretty nervous. "Shields on two percent, one and zero. I guess the next lucky shot gets us," Solo finally told them solemnly. The miliseconds before the next impact seemed like an eternity. And when it came, they were still in one piece. "What did you do? What did you do?" Han was asking Anakin in bewilderment. "Shut up, I need to concentrate here," the Dark Lord answered curtly. He´s using the Force to shield us, Han sighed inwardly. And then they were inside the Maw. Anakin was deftly piloting the ship, his eyes closed, towards what he perceived as a save haven. "Oh." - "What is it?" - "There´s someone else where we want to go." - "How many?" -"Feels like....a lot." 

Admiral Daala was not surprised when an Imperial shuttle entered the Maw´s center unannounced. One of her first principles was to never be surprised, no matter what happened. Take every possibility into account. And the shuttle simply was another possibility. "Are their codes o.k.?"

"Shitshitshit, this is Endor all over again!" Han whispered. Anakin only smiled, then turned towards the comm: "The code is TarkinRed," he told the comm officer calmly. The code was affirmed and the Imperial shuttle with it´s jumbled crew sailed towards the lead star destroyer on a tractor beam. "Oh man, look at them," Kyp was pressed between Han and Anakin to get a better view at the majestic ships, but soon, just after they had touched down on the vast hangar bay´s deck, pilot and co-pilot left their stations, heading aft. Chewie and Kyp followed. "Alright, here´s your parts. Han, you are Lieutenant Sola, Kyp is private Durron. And Chewie, I guess, is acting as my slave. Sorry." Chewie rumbled something, but agreed. "And who are you?" Kyp finally asked, but there was no answer. A game was about to start and Anakin would be damned if he told his pawns of his plans beforehand. That would only spoil the fun and besides, Han would never approve. Although he wasn´t entirely sure if this would work out after all. Then a thought came to his mind. " I´d better tell you not to do anything to your clothes, " he told them, pointing at their attire. Han and Kyp were slightly surprised to find themselves dressed in neat black uniforms. Grinning at each other they saluted Anakin and did an about turn. Shaking his head, Anakin stepped between them and pressed the door release. 

All four straightened up and marched down the ramp towards the white-clad storm troopers waiting for them. One soldier wearing the markings of sergeant stepped forward. "I am Sergeant Theran," he said in his helmet-filtered voice," The Admiral asks you to join her on the commado bridge. Her? "Very well, lead on," Anakin answered gravely and then they were truly committed to this crazy stunt.

Admiral Daala had placed herself strategically in the forward center of the bridge, with the view on the Maw´s wild beauty behind her, and the contrasting gleaming gray deck to her feet. She wasn´t sure what or who to expect, but the code had been highest priority. What she saw though did surprise her. The newcomer´s leader seemed to be a tall man dressed in the same black uniform his men wore. There were no insignias in sight on either of them. And following them closely was a Wookie slave. Acknowledging their presence with a curt nod she put on her sternest expression: "I am Admiral Daala, commander of this installation . And who am I addressing?" Anakin stepped forward, careful to not violate her private space. 

"This is Lieutenant Sola and his assistant Kyp Durron," he rasped, indicating the pair. "And you are?" Now Anakin turned his cold blue eyes on her, radiating an air of menace that threatened to overwhelm even Daala´s rigid composure. "You have heard of the New Order," was all he said. It took her a minute or two to digest this and fully comprehend what he meant. And then Daala´s eyes widened sudenly and she swallowed hard. "Of course, my lord," she answered quickly, "It must be very urgent business that brings you here. Please, we will talk in the briefing room. It has been years since we have heard anything from the Imperial Center." - "You are babbling," he admonished her, embarassing her in front of her crew. Her cheeks flushed with anger at that and she quickly led them to the briefing room, fuming, but careful not to show it. 

Following, Han saw a satisfied smile on Anakin´s lips. "You are keeping a tight routine. I like that," he told Daala, after the door had closed behind them. She didn´t answer at first, but stared at Chewbacca. "Don´t mind him, madam," Han put in, before she could say something, and motioned Chewie to stand in a corner. Then he and Kyp moved to Anakin´s side. "Please, gentlemen, sit down," Daala offered and waited for them to be seated. "Let me be frank, Admiral," the Dark Lord started without preamble, "The Empire is in dire need of new weapons technology. Since the defeat at Endor, the deaths of Palpatine and Lord Vader, and the failed crusade of Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Rebels have gained more and more power." Daala´s mouth had dropped open and Han wasn´t sure if it was because of the news Anakin had just given her or his disrespect for Palpatine. 

Han had noticed before that his father-in-law never granted the title of Emperor to the now dead despot whenever he spoke of him. "You are telling me that the Empire is defeated..." - "Severly incapacitated, yes. But not beyond repair. Based on what you can offer us, I can develop a strategy to defeat the rebels on a long term basis." Now it was Han´s turn to stare at Anakin disbelieving. Where did he know all this from? Had he planned this beforehand? "May I ask," Daala suddenly said in a nearly timid voice, "what has become of Grand Moff Tarkin?" Anakin´s face softened considerably and his tone was almost tender, a real achievement, considering his hoarse voice. "I am sorry having to inform you of his death," he told her. Hanging her head, she seemed on the verge of crying. "The best men dead. The Emperor, Tarkin, Thrawn and even Vader. How could this happen? How?" - "That is not an issue anymore," Anakin said harshly, "We must think of the future. Now. Tell me what you have to offer."

Only half an hour later the three men were looking at a holomodel of the sun-crusher. A beautiful, deadly machine. Han saw Anakin´s eyes shine at the sight of it and grew more and more uncomfortable. "This is perfect," looking over the holo straight at Daala, the Dark Lord´s blue eyes locking with her brilliant green ones, he whispered softly," And I know just what to do with it." Apruptly he turned to Han, his sudden movement making the Corellian jump. 

"Lieutenant Sola, you and private Durron take the Sun-Crusher to Coruscant and finish the planet. Without leadership the Rebels will be an easy prey for this cute toy and the Admiral´s fleet." 

"Yes sir!" Han shouted, then grinned openly. "Coruscant it is." 

"I take it that you will be staying with the fleet, my lord?" 

"Absolutely."

Standing at the ladder which led into the sun-crusher, Han and Anakin had a little talk. 

"You knew they were here and you knew that there were weapons here. They even have the Death Star prototype!" Han hissed under his breath. "I´m gladly taking this baby to Coruscant, but no way I am trusting _you_ with four star destroyers. _And_ this pretty Admiral." 

"Thank you for your concern, Han. Kyp will lead you out of the Maw safely, I know. And don´t worry about me. I know exactly what I am doing." 

"That is what I fear," Han replied gruffly, but knew that he couldn´t win this argument. Anakin would rather use Force persuasion on him than go back to Coruscant now. "So I´ll just leave you to play, right?" he murmured at the retreating Skywalker´s back, then hurried up the ladder. 

The controls weren´t too different from other ships Han had previously flown. Wistfully he thought of the Falcon, stranded back on Kessel. He´d give anything to sit in her cockpit instead of this murder machine. "All set?" Kyp nodded and relaxed in the copilot´s chair. Chewie sat strapped in one of the passenger´s seats, not too content with having to give up his accustomed station for this flight. But on the other hand he would gladly sit back now and let Kyp do the dangerous navigating through the Maw.

The ship took off smoothly under Han Solo´s expert hands and the Installation´s space station and then the star destroyers fell behind them. On board the sun-crusher Kyp Durron felt the uneasiness of his two companions, but couldn´t know the reason. Both Han and Chewie had bad feelings about leaving Anakin behind. They didn´t know what he had planned and the New Republic´s reaction towards his action might become hostile. Noone on the Defense Council would like it. That was for sure.

Anakin watched the sun-crusher vanish between the asteroids and mentally wished them well. Not that anything could happen to this ship. It was a real beauty, but surely not as beautiful as the sleek dagger-shaped star destoyer on whose bridge he currently stood, with Admiral Daala by his side, as if she were his trusted second. Of course he knew that she had been Tarkin´s lover, and he could understand the attraction on both sides. She was an intelligent woman, a fighter, much like his wife had been. But there were significant differences between her and Amidala. Where Padme had been wise, the Admiral was hardened, bitter and he could feel anger boiling deep inside her, eating her up slowly. She was not a content or happy woman. Neither had been his Amidala, he thought ruefully, at least not in the end. But the past was the past. "Sir?" he heard Daala ask, her sharp voice cutting into his reverie. "What." - "Sir, what are you planning to do now?" Anakin was smiling gleefully, turning back to the brilliant view of the Maw, behind which lay the vastness of space, the sparkling stars. "Let´s take this fleet for a ride?" he suggested and was rewarded with a smile on her part: "With pleasure."

Luke Skywalker was pleased. Both trips had been successful and now he was returning to Coruscant with two new students. One was Gantoris, a hard-bitten warrior and leader, with strange visions of a dark man who would be his undoing. Luke had silently vowed to himself not to introduce Gantoris to his father anytime soon. The other was Streen, an old man, too old for training, Yoda might have said. But you take what you get, Luke thought, and Streen was eager enough, though a bit strange at times. So all in all he could be proud of his first achievement. And Kam would certainly be relieved at not having to endure Luke´s lessons all alone. Now they only needed the necessary supplies and then they could start the academy in earnest. Life was great. Then they dropped out of hyperspace only a few lightyears away from Coruscant, closing the distance rapidly. 

Luke wasn´t surprised to be hailed by a New Republic warship. more surprising though was the presence of unusually many in the vicinity. "What´s up?" he asked the comm officer, but got no straight answer. The man mumbled something about high command and secrecy. Bewildered, Luke landed his craft on a military space port, and together with Gantoris and Streen took a transport to the Imperial Palace. Both men were awed at the sheer size and sounds of the city planet, and therefore were relatively easy to handle. Luke was in a hurry to get to know what exactly had happened. And he couldn´t shed the nagging feeling that his father was behind all the excitement. It was two hours later that the three of them stood in Leia´s office. 

"Alole," she told her aide," would you please see to it that my brother´s students get a nice dinner?" 

"Of course," Alole replied with a smile and led Gantoris and Streen outside. 

"Alright," Luke began, adressing both Leia and Ackbar, who had also been present when they first had come into Leia´s office. It was also the Admiral who answered Luke´s unspoken question: 

"It seems that your father has found himself a new toy: A fleet of four star destroyers." 

"What?!" 

"Han and Chewie have returned yesterday, thank the Force, with a young Jedi hopeful and a deadly super weapon. And this particularly bad news. The Defense Council doesn´t want to take any risks, understandably," Leia explained. 

"A Jedi hopeful?" Now his sister was laughing. 

"I can see that your thoughts dwell on something else entirely." 

"No, no. I understood all of it. I just can´t understand what there is to worry about." 

"Your father with four star destroyers perhaps?" 

"I don´t think he will threaten the New Republic, Admiral. He has changed, I know it." 

"So have you," Ackbar put in quietly, making Luke wince. 

"Come now," Leia said then, "The first thing is to establish contact with Father to evaluate his motives for this move. I´ll leave that to you, Luke, alright?" He nodded. 

"What had Mon Mothma have to say to this?" 

"Her very words? "We should have killed him when we could"." 

"She said that?" 

"Yes. But she added: "Not that we had a chance." and smiled. So I guess she meant only half of it." 

"Which half?" 

The four star destroyers hung in perfect formation in deep space. Anakin had tested the troops in mock maneuvers and was very satisfied with the results. They were in top shape. Now he only had to decide what to do with them. 

"Admiral," he began. "Yes?" 

"Let us talk about our mission." He and Daala retreated into her quarters and sat down in the living room, facing each other. Leaning back in his comfortable chair, Anakin was the model picture of perfect relaxation, whereas Daala bristled with anticipation. "Let´s face it, Admiral. The Empire is finished. Your troops are too good to be lost in a suicidal crusade against the New Republic." 

"But what are you saying? We have the sun-crusher!" Daala exclaimed, aghast.

He closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again they were pits of ice: "I have to tell you something, Daala. It was all a lie. The sun-crusher is now in the hands of the New Republic." 

"What?! You...you!" She lunged for his throat, her face red and ugly with anger. But Anakin stopped her flight in mid-air, spinning her around her axis slowly, contemptously. 

"Now, now. Be calm." 

"Traitor!" she hissed, spitting at him. 

He only threw his head back laughing aloud. Apruptly he stood, pacing the room apparently deep in thought. "Let´s see. There are a few possibilities for us now. One: I leave you and your troops here, stranded for some time, perhaps." He paused, smiling at her, "Not very likely. You´re too good for that. Second: Your troops manage to overwhelm me and I get thrown out the next best air-lock," His smile broadened to an open grin," Yeah, in your dreams perhaps. Third: I kill you all and destroy these ships. _That_ sounds intriguing," Then, absolutely serious, he put his face in front of hers: "Four: I turn you and your ships over to the New Republic." 

"You are crazy. Absolutely crazy if you think you can get away with this." 

Letting her drop unceremoniously to the floor and leaving her there, he sat back into his chair, waiting for her to get up. "Admiral," he began quietly, "I am offering you a chance here." 

"To be tried as war criminal?" 

"As far as I recall you never fought in the war." That cut her short. He could practically see her thoughts and smiled lazily. "You see? this can work out to our mutual advantage. Of course, I will give you and your troops time to think this through. Maybe some of you want to return to the Empire, though I would like to spare you having to join that sad rabble. It would be a waste." 

Lifting her head to meet his eyes she finally asked: "How long?"

With the sun-crusher safely embedded in the planet Yavin´s super-hot core, Luke Skywalker began training his four students. Kyp was a nice kid, eager and willing. And he had the greatest potential of them all. There should have been competition, but they made a good team. Streen´s calmness cooled Gantoris´hot temper and Kyp found a fatherly friend in Kam Solusar. The former Dark Jedi was a great help to Luke in the first days, sharing with him the teachings of his own father, a Jedi Master. As far as Luke was concerned, Kam didn´t need any training at all. And so he gladly accepted his input. Streen was keeping mostly to himself, when he was not together with Gantoris. One of the first lesson´s Luke put his students to were trips into the jungle of Yavin 4, to get a feel for the living Force. He paired them differently each time, and sometimes Kam or Gantoris would take off into the forest alone. Nothing to worry about though. Or so he thought. 

Kyp Durron was fighting to keep up with Gantoris. The taller man was moving quickly and determinedly through the undergrowth, his greater height and strenght serving him better than Kyp´s smaller frame. "Gantoris!" he called ahead., "Let´s make a break, ok?" Gantoris turned around, his dark eyes ablaze. Fixing his gaze on the already seated youngster, who was covered in dust and scratches, the older man grunted an affirmative and sat down next to the other. They shared some water, breathing the humid air deeply and relaxed. "You know," Kyp began suddenly, "When I am a Jedi Knight I will bring peace to all people and bring the bad people to justice. Because justice is what is right. Some bad things happened to me and my family and I´m going to make sure that the people who did that to us won´t harm anyone anymore." His young face was shining with zeal, "What do you dream of, Gantoris?" - "What I dream of?" Gantoris´ eyes fixed on a place far off in the jungle and he smiled wickedly, before he answered: "I dream of leading my people into safety, to a better place, a place they deserve. And I will do anything to make that dream come true. And I know someone who could teach us just that." Back in the Great Temple of Yavin an unseen presence was laughing in delight. 

The next morning in the academy´s canteen. "Kyp?" The boy was eating his breakfast bleary eyed. "Hey, Kyp!" Kam called again. "Hm?" the kid answered wearily. "Didn´t you sleep well?" - "Oh. No. I slept alright," Kyp said slowly, as if picking his way through an unfamiliar swamp. "Am I supposed to believe that?" Kam laughed, but was interruped by a sharp "Leave him alone," from Gantoris. He stood straight and tall, dressed a ll in black, and a lightsaber handle was dangling from his belt. "Gantoris," Kam acknowledged him, staring fixedly at the weapon. 

"See something you don´t like?" Gantoris mocked. 

"Yes. Where did you get that lightsaber from?" 

"I built it." 

"All alone? I find that hard to believe, Gantoris." His eyes narrowing, Gantoris stepped towards Kam:

"Perhaps you are just envious, Kam Solusar." 

"Why should I? I have my own lightsaber, that I built with my own hands." 

"Perhaps you would care to prove if you can wield it also?" The atmosphere was dangerously charged and in the middle of it all sat Kyp semingly fighting a headache. 

"Gantoris?" he whispered, "Can we go please?" 

Surprised, Solusar turned towards the kid, then his eyes darted back to Gantoris, who wore a triumphant smile on his dark face. He´s fighting for dominance and Kyp is the price, Kam realized, watching the two of them leave, I have to talk to Luke real soon. But the Jedi Master was off with Streen, practising with him to shut out the thoughts of other beings. Kam went to search for them. Finally he found both Luke and the old man seated cross-legged in the middle of a clearing, their eyes closed in deep concentration. 

"Kam," Luke said calmly and opened his eyes. 

"Kyp and Gantoris are acting strangely." 

"What do you mean?" Just then they all felt an immense disturbance in the Force. 

"What is happening?!" Streen cried out in dismay. 

"The sun-crusher," was all that Luke whispered before he sprinted for the Great Temple, with Kam hard on his heels. But they were too late. The deadly and invincible ship was rising majestically towards open space. "How could that have happened?" Luke was asking himself aloud. But there was no answer to be seen.

Later he and Kam were facing Mon Mothma and Leia via holocom."You are telling me that two of your students have turned Darkside and have taken the sun-crusher the Force knows where? Not on top of everything else. Have you at least managed to contact your father?" 

"He´s maintaining silence. So I guess he is busy." 

"Busy. Busy with what, I wonder? If I may be so bold as to ask what exactly you are teaching at your academy, Master Skywalker?" Mon Mothma had never been so cold towards Luke. The stress must be getting to her, Luke thought sourly. 

"If you doubt my teachings you are welcome to join us," he bit back, immediately regretting his words when he saw Leia´s expression. 

"Luke, this is serious. The Senate is considering to put the Jedi under the Republic´s control. They don´t want you to run around doing what you like. And this will only strengthen their position." Luke paled visibly, but it was Kam who asked: 

"Is that it then? After all our efforts they still don´t trust us?" Mon Mothma´s face hardened: 

"Under these circumstances, Kam Solusar, their concerns are more than justified." 

"What about Leia and her children?" Luke whispered, "Do they want to lock them away too?" 

"Noone´s talking about anything remotedly like..." 

"You would get there eventually," Luke cut in coldly. Shaking her head Mon Mothma tried to reassure him: 

"Please, we all know and appreciate you, Luke. But we must nevertheless ask you and your remaining students to come back to Coruscant until all of this is solved." Looking at each other, Luke and Kam finally nodded grimly. 

"Consider us already there." 

"Thank you." Then there was only Leia left. Luke thought he saw tears in her eyes. 

"They are scared, Luke, really scared. And I think the only one who can fix this mess is Father," a sudden smile lit up her face,"As Han said just this morning: He got us into it and he´s got to get us out again." 

"Then let´s hope that he´ll be back soon." 

The rest of the day Kam, Streen and Luke spent with packing their belongings. Streen was not happy to leave Yavin 4. He feared the noise of Coruscant more than whatever was lurking in the shadows here. With his two students finally aboard their ship, Luke made a final round through the academy. Standing in front of the dais in the great hall, he closed his eyes, letting his mind drift. Then he felt something and he opened his eyes again. In front of him hovered what seemed a dark spectre. The man´s skin and hair were ebony black, slick like an exquisite statue. The tatoo of a black sun shone on his high forehead. He was smiling faintly. "Who are you?" Luke asked when he found his voice again. "My name is Exar Kun, Master Skywalker, Dark Lord of the Sith, just like your father." - "My father..." - "Oh yes," the dark man laughed," and you will not stand in the way of the new Sith Brotherhood. I will gladly see to that." raising his hands reminiscent of Palpatine before he had poured Force Lightning into Luke´s helpless body, the Dark Lord´s face twisted into a feral snarl. The young Jedi Master took a step back, bracing himself, put nothing prepared him for the beastial onslaught of Dark power from Exar Kun. Before he lost consciousness, Luke Skywalker screamed for help. Kam and Streen heard him and ran to his aid. But they were too late. 

They found his prone body at the foot of the stairs leading up to the dais in the great hall of the temple. "Master Skywalker!" Streen whispered, his eyes seaching frantically for the attacker. A few steps away Kam stood still as stone, listening with all his senses. Nothing was to be heard or felt. Finally he turned towards Streen, who was now kneeling on the floor and cradling Luke´s head in his lap. 

"There´s no way we are leaving him behind. We have to find out who´s behind all this." 

"What do you suggest?" 

"We are staying here." 

A few days later a small fleet of New Republic warships was hoovering over Yavin 4, poised for action. The Senate didn´t want to take any chances now and only hesitantly allowed Leia, Han and their children to visit the two Jedi apprentices and their fallen master onplanet.

Both Kam and Streen were grim-faced, with New Republic soldiers crowding the Great Temple´s halls. It was obvious if not said openly, that both were considered to be under arrest. Stepping forward to embrace Kam, Leia got a first glance at Luke, who was lying on a makeshift bed in the middle of the great hall, with medics all around him. "Luke!" she cried and knelt at his side, crying. Han followed with the twins, fighting back tears himself. Who had done this to the Jedi Master? Who had that power? Hidden deeply in the shadows, Exar Kun was laughing silently. Those fools, those stupid fools! Gantoris and Kyp were out there and would increase his power by their actions, no doubt. And given time, he would be free again.

Then all Jedi present felt the huge disturbance in the Force when the sun-crusher claimed it´s first victim.

Gantoris and Kyp, drunk with power, made their way ever deeper into Imperial territory.

Three planets had fallen by then and there seemed no end to what they could do. They would wipe the empire off the face of the galaxy forever, freeing all people of the Imperial threat.

Filled with these glorious thoughts they couldn´t believe their luck, when by chance they stumbled upon Daala´s fleet in deep space. They were hailed, but didn´t answer. Giddy with adrenaline and exhaution, their faces flushed, they prepared the sun-crusher for the attack. But all that happened, was nothing. Nothing. In bewilderment, for none of them was expert in this complex a machinery, they tried to fix the ship. To no effect. A powerful tractor beam locked on the sun-crusher, dragging them slowly but unstoppably towards the lead star destroyer, depositing the now incapacitated weapon in an empty hangar bay. Gantoris opted for an all-out attack, but Kyp remembered that they had a friend aboard and cautioned the older man. 

So they let themselves be escorted onto the command bridge by a phalanx of white-clad stormtroopers. But the man seated in the command chair was very different from the one Kyp remembered. With his fingers steepled in front of his chest, long legs folded elegantly, Anakin Skywalker looked more dangerous and sinister than the young man remembered, banning everyone else present into the background. His blue eyes were literally burning into their heads, rooting around in their brains with a ruthless hunger. His face darkening suddenly, the Dark Lord stood. 

"Kyp Durron. Gantoris." Slow, measured steps took him over the not so short distance towards the two Jedi. "I can see that you have embraced the Dark with a vengeance. Good. Then you might join me, if you like. Or else die." 

"Who are you?" Gantoris asked loudly, his tone arrogant and challenging, but he seemed slightly unsettled by the curiously husky voice of this dark man. Anakin answered him with a smile: 

"My name is well known, Gantoris. I am Darth Vader, last Dark Lord of the Sith." 

Kyp was choking with shock and surprise, but Gantoris roared a defiant battlecry, with his lightsaber activated charging the tall warlord, who stepped aside easily. Kyp took in the surprised faces on the bridge crew´s faces, saw the open-mouthed Admiral Daala. 

"Gantoris!" he called, but was too late. Gantoris swung his lightsaber up, but Vader caught the blade with his right hand, and with a Force blow hurled Gantoris over half the bridge. 

"You challenge me, Jedi?" 

"Gantoris, stop!" Kyp was yelling, but Gantoris´ anger took hold of him and he hurled himself at the Dark Lord bodily. Kyp didn´t see clearly what happened next, heard only the awful sound of breaking bone and then felt Gantoris´ body slacken and go limp. "You killed him," the young man whispered, disbelieving. Darth Vader turned around slowly, dropping Gantoris like so much cold meat. 

"What about you, boy? Do you want to fight me too?" Suddenly realizing what was going on here, Kyp shook his head vehemently. 

"No. I can see what you are trying. But you won´t get me." A horrible smile flashed over Anakin´s face. 

"Well done, Kyp. You might make a good Jedi Knight someday. If you survive." 

It was Daala who stepped between the two men, facing down Anakin: 

"You lied to us. You betrayed us and now it turns out you are an even bigger traitor than we thought. Kill us now, or leave this ship," she hissed. 

Kyp was only waiting for the Dark Lord´s anger to claim her, but the reaction they got wasn´t what they had expected. 

"No, Admiral, you won´t goad me into anything. I had a plan, when I came aboard this ship, but it seems to be irrelevant now. There is something more important I must do than bring you to heel. You may leave, do whatever you like, and I don´t doubt that we will meet again." 

"Count on it." 

"Very well. Kyp, you take Gantoris,"Anakin ordered, making to leave the bridge. Only then did th young man realize that Gantoris was only unconscious, but recovering. His right arm was broken and his lightsaber lay a few meters to his right. Quickly moving to his side he slung the man´s left arm over his shoulder, heaving him up and dragging him away, following the Dark Lord. Noone bothered them while they left. Probabaly think it would be suicide and they might even be right, Kyp mused. Anakin boarded the sun-crusher, revived the systems effortlessly and pointed Kyp towards the co-pilot´s station. The young Jedi disposited Gantoris in one of the bunks, then strapped in beside Anakin. 

"Let´s go." 

"Where to?" 

"Yavin 4, I guess. There´s some unfinished business waiting for me there." 

"You mean Exar Kun?" Turning towards Kyp sharply, Anakin frowned. 

"Yes. Exar Kun. I had hoped that Luke would recognize the danger in the Temple and set you students to conquer it. I can see that he´s let himself be distracted." 

"It´s not his fault." 

"You bet it is, son. But all said and done, I should never have encouraged his decision of taking Yavin 4 as the academy´s site. Exar Kun is more dangerous than one would expect from a spectre." 

"Yeah. I guess Gantoris and I can see that now. He´s blinded us to reality. We only wanted to put an end to everything bad, not realizing what we were really doing." 

"Believe me Kyp, I know that feeling well." Heading into hyperspace, they had their own brooding thoughts to content with. It wasn´t a pleasant ride.

Yavin 4´s sky was filled with warships when they arrived and some of them opened fire immediately at the tiny ship. "Whoa!" Anakin exclaimed, letting the sun-crusher dance wildly through the laser volleys. "This is mine and Gantoris`doing," Kyp whispered in a small voice. But Skywalker rolled his eyes in disgust. "Stop placing the blame, kid. Do something to solve this mess." 

"Ok." Leaning towards the comm, Kyp hailed the next ship and promptly got General Madine on the line. 

"You better have a good excuse, Durron," the man barked sharply. Swallowing hard before answering, Kyp replied hoarsely:

"We surrender." Madine seemed slightly taken aback: 

"What? Yeah, right. Stop your machines and stand down your weapon´s system. We´ll take you aboard." Kyp reached over to comply, but Anakin grabbed his wrist tightly. 

"Ouch!" 

"Are you mad? We are going down there now, you understand?" Veering the ship away from the New Republic flagship, he dove straight for the planet surface. 

"Durron!" Madine screamed over the comm, "You are only making things harder for you and your friend." 

"Come now, Madine," Anakin answered calmly, "you can´t harm this ship and they _will_ surrender, when we are onplanet. Is that a deal?" 

"You," the General hissed, not wanting his troops to hear just who he was speaking to, "There´s a trial waiting for you, you know?" 

But the Dark Lord broke the conection and concentrated on flying. At least the other ships had ceased firing upon them.

Anakin landed the sun-cusher in front of the Great Temple, with New Republic soldiers running towards them, weapon´s drawn. Without any comment he unstrapped and left the ship, pushing past the surprised soldiers, and marching towards the Temple´s entrance. Upon reaching the doorway, he closed his eyes, searching for Exar Kun´s presence and qiuckly found it. A commotion started somewhere behind him and he turned back to the ship only to see Kyp in a heated argument with the task commander about wether he was allowed to enter the temple or not. The youth´s sullen face was flushed red and he sought the Dark Lord´s eyes for reassurance. He didn´t get it as Anakin had already focused his attention elsewhere and was heading deeper into the great structure. He met more troopers on his way, but ignored them and their inquiries. Finally he entered the Great Chamber, where Leia was kneeling next to her brother and Han was playing with the children in a corner. "Leia!" Skywalker called her and she looked up, her eyes tired. 

Recognizing him, she quickly got to her feet and closed the distance to him, hugging her arms around his torso. She was crying now. "There, there," her father tried to reassure her, feeling foolish. They held each other for a while, when Han came over, his eyes silently accusing. Anakin nodded at him: "Han, please get the apprentices in here. All of them." Solo left without a question. "What is your plan?" asked quietly, her fear palpatable in the Force. "You will see, my princess. This isn´t too bad." Then he let her go and went to Luke´s side, stroking his forehead tenderly. "I never should have left you alone. You two are all I have and now I cannot understand why I ever choose to live apart from my children." Looking over his shoulder at Leia, he smiled: "But mistakes are made to learn from them, right?" 

She simply nodded, then turned around when Han came back with Kam, Streen, Kyp and a very pale Gantoris on his wake. They all were escorted by about twenty grim-faced troopers. Anakin took in their presence coldly, then motioned their commander forward. 

"This is none of your business. You and your men will leave," he ordered them sharply. But the man didn´t budge: 

"My orders come from General Madine directly and a civilian cannot give me any others that would override his." 

"Civilian? I am not a civilian, commander. And this is not an order. It is a threat. If you don´t leave I will make you leave, in pieces if need be. Go now." 

Visibly paling, the man considered his options. Clearly he didn´t know exactly who he was facing, but it was very obvious that the other meant what he had said. 

"We will leave for now, but I will speak to the General." 

"Do that, there´s a good man," Anakin mocked and waited until the troopers were well out of earshot. 

Turning towards the Jedi, he raised his arms high, suddenly looking even more impressive and menacing. When he spoke, his voice was a low and angry growl: 

"All of you, consider this a lesson about the dangers of the Dark Side. You all have experienced it in one way or another, as victim or as the one using it, and you all have learned to fear it. You, Kyp and Gantoris, have both fallen and done unspeakable deeds in the service of the Dark Side. At the time you thought your actions were right, and from a certain point of view they surely were. But it is not the view the Jedi take. And in the end, that is what you will be. Kam Solusar has been on the Dark Side, but has found his way back into the Light. Leia has been a victim of the Dark Side numerous times, but the encounters have made her a stronger person, a better Jedi, just as it was with her brother. You, Streen," and here Anakin smiled," seem to be the only one in this group who has not directly experienced teh Dark Side. Yet. Now your master has fallen victim to a very powerful foe, the Dark Lord Exar Kun. It was I who put him to this test and I admit to having badly misjudged the situation. I take the blame and the consequences. But first you will learn this lesson, the lesson about the power of the Light." Having ended his little speech Anakinlet his arms fall to his sides: "Exar Kun, I call you for this last battle." And the dark spectre came, appearing next to Anakin with a tight smile. The two Dark Lords nodded at each other, then Anakin moved to Han´s side, folding his arms and told the other Jedi quietly: "He´s all yours."

Kyp and Kam were the first to move, both holding lightsabers in hand. Gantoris had his handed over to the younger man, as it was useless to him with his broken arm. He and Streen hung back a bit, but Leia joined the other two. She ignited her brother´s lightsaber and threw a smile towards her father, quoting the old saying : "To conquer the darkness is to increase the light." Then the three Jedi crossed their blades in a sizzling burst of light and power, increasing the light through the Force. Now Gantoris joined in their effort and the large chamber lit up so spectacularly that Han had to shield his eyes. Exar Kun´s smile had vanished and he screamed in outrage, but he was too late. Realizing his part in this lesson, Streen bundled the light and threw it at the long-dead Dark Lord, whose silhouette was back-lit by the brilliance for a second and vanished forever. Exhausted, Leia, Kam and Kyp extinguished their blades. 

Anakin had moved over to the twins, holding them in his arms, smiling at the others. "Wow," Han commented, impressed. And then Luke woke up, shaking his head dizzily, trying to orientate himself. He was immediately rushed by his sister and apprentices, who welcomed him, laughing and relived. "That´s what I call a happy ending," his brother-in-law told the world in general and took Jaina from Anakin´s arm. 

This turned out to be untrue though. When Luke and the others finally managed to get outside the cold temple into Yavin´s sunlit afternoon, the New Republic troopers were still there. And General Madine had joined them. "The New Republic senate has just sent the order that we are to return you all to Coruscant immediatly. I hope there won´t be any complications," he added with a sidelong glance at Anakin, "And, by the way, it´s good to see you up and about again, Master Skywalker." The Jedi looked at each other in confusion. At least the apprentices. Leia, Han, Luke and Anakin wore grim expressions. They knew that the Jedi Academy´s future was on the line and with all that had happened, it didn´t look to be a rosy future at all.

It was a few days later, that the fleet arrived at the New Republic capitol. The Jedi were immediatly escorted into the Senate Chamber, where the Defense Council was already assembled. Mon Mothma and the others stood, when the seven entered. Leia had sent Han to get the twins home and into bed. Now they were arrayed in a single row, with Luke in the middle and Leia and Kam flanking him. Then, on Kam´s side Streen and Gantoris and next to Leia was Kyp. Anakin was standing a little apart from them, since the academy´s fate would be decided first. Or so they had been told. 

"Master Skywalker," Mon Mothma began, her voice grave, "The Senate has reviewed the happenings connected to your academy and student with concern. It seems to us, that the Jedi need more control than you can offer. Therefore, the Senate proposes a Council to which you will directly report on the progress of your students, their assignments and so on, to be reviewed, and if necessary changes will be made." Luke interrupted her: 

"Excuse me, but what qualifications would that particular Council have concerning the Jedi?" 

"Obviously, the Council would have access to all resources and information we have about the Jedi. And they would of course value your input. Since there will be only two students in your first class, the Council will be able to evaluate them with greater care and in more detail. " 

"Two students?" Luke asked coldly. 

"Yes. Obviously, Kyp Durron and Gantoris are not fit for the task of becoming Jedi Knights. Furthermore, their crimes call for severe punishment." Leia could feel Kyp despair at her side and she quietly put an arm around his shoulder to comfort him. Gantoris only seemed resigned to his fate.

"Severe punishment?" Luke again, "Meaning you want them executed?" Now it was Borsk Fey`lya who spoke up: 

"Luke, you can´t expect us to let them live. In the eyes of the public and in respect for their victims they deserve only that one sentence. We don´t want Palpatine´s New Order back." 

"But you are proposing just that, reviving the New Order," Anakin Skywalker´s rough voice made the Bothan senator jump. But it got the Dark Lord everyone´s attention. "You want to control the Jedi, make them the New Republic´s elite force. In fact, that is what Palpatine did with his Dark Jedi. Only now you try to package it as "protecting the people". May I remind you that the Jedi Order in the Old Republic existed apart from the government? There was a mutual exchange of information and the Jedi Council decided when and how to act in service of the people. But not by their order." 

"Lord Skywalker, we will decide your case later," Mon Mothma admonished him, turning back to Luke. 

"No. This matter will be discussed now. With me," he shot back harshly. 

"You do know that you will be tried for treason?" Fey´lya asked him sweetly. But Anakin only smiled at him:

"I am not citizen of the New Republic, remember?" 

"Then you have now right to speak in this chamber!" 

"Silence! Both of you!" Mon Mothma shouted, now truly angry, "You have broken the Truce of Onderon, Lord Skywalker," she accused him. 

"In what way, if I may ask?" 

"You have endangered the New Republic by your selfish actions." 

"It was never part of the truce that I not endanger the Republic, only that I not attack it directly." 

"Which is the same thing." 

"It is not. I had Daala perfectly under control." 

"But not Exar Kun," Luke put in quietly. Anakin turned on him: 

"May I remind you of the pact _we_ made? That you and your studenst would balance me up? Perhaps you should have tried harder." 

Leia was speechless at the turn this was taking. Now father and son were fighting, when they should form a unified front againste the Council´s opposition. She could see Borsk Fey´lya smiling. This was bad. 

"Lord Skywalker, since you want your case discussed, here is our proposition," Mon Mothma began again: "You will surrender to the New Republic and accept all consequences, as you had so boldly stated in the Truce. You will stay here on Cosucant, where we can have an eye on you. Think about it. It is either this, living unmolested and close to your family, or we will unveil your past identity to the public and try you for your crimes in the service of the Empire." 

Throwing his head back Anakin laughed out loud. His eyes were twinkling with malevolent glee as he answered: "You want to admit to the public that you have protected me so far? Bad move, that. But to give you my answer now: If you want war, you can have it. I will not become someone´s slave or prisoner again. Neither should my children. Clipping a Jedi´s wings is like crippling the Light and in the end only darkness would come from it. You are making a big mistake. And though you don´t realize it today, a time will come when your choices will crush you under a mountain of guilt. I am leaving. And I advise you all," here he swept his left arm over the assembled Jedi," to follow my lead. I have seen the Old Republic and the Empire fall and each time it was the government who misused the Jedi as tools for it´s own means. Let my fate be an example to you all, of what will happen if you stay." 

Throwing a last pained glance at his children, not daring to embrace them in front of the Council´s cold eyes, he stalked from the room without looking back, and felt just the same as he had when he first left his mother behind on Tattoine to follow Qui Gon Jinn to his destiny.

"He´s right, you know?" Luke said finally. Leia stared at him: 

"No, Luke, you can´t be serious," she begged and somehow none of the Jedi realized that they were completely ignoring the Council, whose members were becoming more restless with each word spoken. Luke´s head came up and Leia saw understanding and resignation in them: 

"The Jedi have lost the people´s respect and earned nothing but their fear. What we must do now is put their fears at ease. But to do that my students need training to become what they should be: guardians of peace and justice, and above all the protectors of those who cannot protect themselves. As I see it the New Republic government is very capable of protecting itself. It is our job to make sure that its interests don´t hurt the people it represents. Standing apart from the government is the only solution. Father is right there. But since they don´t trust us, we must leave for now, until we can truly prove ourselves."

"I understand, but I cannot leave my family behind, nor the people. I am sorry, Luke," tears stood in Leia´s eyes as she stepped forward to embrace her brother tightly. She stroked his cheek, smiling bravely: "Don´t leave without saying good-bye, you hear? And I hope that when I am ready, I will still be welcome to be a part of the Jedi order." 

"Always, sister, always," Luke was smiling too. Then they broke their embrace and, gathering his students around him, the Jedi Master bowed towards the council assembly: "We bid you farewell for now. But perhaps we can find an agreement in the future that is satisfactory for all sides. Until then, let us fly free and without restraints, that we may find our true way in the Light." 

With these words, the Jedi left. The Council sat speechless and one after the other, each member turned their eyes upon Leia Organa Solo, who stood smiling faintly, her head held high and proud. 

"Thank you for staying, Leia," Mon Mothma said finally, truly moved. But her protege turned fierce brown eyes on her: 

"Don´t think I sided with your point of view, Mon Mothma. I took the side of the people." Then she too swept out of the chamber, to join her own little family.

That evening was very quiet. The children were sleeping and Han was only digesting what his wife had told him of the happenings in the Senate Chamber that afternoon. 

"I can´t believe that Luke chose to abandon us." 

"He didn´t, dear, but from all that has happened, I can only guess that he needs peace and quiet, not any governmental distractions, to begin treaching in earnest. Father saw that from the first moment Luke wanted to start the academy and he has told him over and over again that the time wasn´t right." 

"You realize of course, that they´ll be treated as outlaws, traitors even. And if Mon Mothma is true to her words, your father will find the New Republic military along with the Imps and bounty hunters on his trail pretty soon. Not that he couldn´t handle that, I´m sure." 

Leia smiled at him and leaned forward to cuddle against his chest. Suddenly her head came up and she frowned: "They are coming," she announced and stood. 

Only seconds later the door opened and her brother and father entered the room. Both wore smiles on their faces. Leia came forward and embraced them both. She sighed deeply. Then Luke slipped away to say good-bye to his sleeping niece and nephew. 

"Little Anakin will be coming home soon too," Leia told her father, who had stayed behind. 

"Good. They are wonderful children. I really envy you for the experience of getting to raise them," he replied with sadness in his voice. Then he brightened again: "But my children make me proud too. Don´t worry about Luke, I will keep an eye on him. From a distance. And you? Will you be alright?" 

For a moment she turned her eyes to the floor, overwhelmed by her own feeling. Meeting his blue-eyed gaze she answered with conviction: "Yes. We live and learn, don´t we?" 

He simply nodded and smiled again. "I am ready," Luke announced from the direction of where Han now stood. The two men embraced. 

"Have you said good-bye to Chewie?" 

"Of course. I´ll see you again, Han." 

"Better sooner than later. kid. Best of luck to you. And give my regards to Kyp too." 

"I will." With a final round of embraces the two Skywalkers vanished into Coruscant ´s night, leaving the New Republic behind.


	4. Walking the Edge Chapter 4

****

"Now, open your minds and follow where I lead," Jedi Master Luke Skywalker told the small assembly earnestly. He was tailor-seated on the soft grass of Naboo´s plains, with four men and two women facing him in equally relaxed positions. This exercise was one he had learned from his father over a year ago, one of the most wondrous experiences he had ever had.

Feeling the minds of Kam, Streen, Gantoris, Kyp, Tionne and Kirana Ti open and waiting, he slowly let his own mind expand outward, let it become one with the flow, one with the Force. He heard one or two of the students gasp in wonder, before the beautiful picture of life was torn by a powerful dark presence streaking across it´s glowing background. 

Luke sighed. Of course, his father was due in two hours, but as always he was too early. He only did this to annoy his son, the young Jedi Master was sure of it, although Anakin would never admit to anything like that. "I would not want to risk my reputation," he would say with an ironic smile, if asked why he so loved causing trouble. But Luke knew that his father set different standards for himself than for anyone else. They were much higher, but on the other hand, designed to suit his own status as the most powerful Jedi alive. A Jedi who had embraced both Light and Dark, wandering somewhere in between. "Let´s get back to welcome our guest," Luke told the students and the group left for the ruins of Theed, Naboo´s former capitol.

As always, the Jedi Lord was dressed in black, more out of habit than anything else. He embraced his son warmly and greeted the Jedi apprentices one after the other. They were a bit nervous whenever he was around, understandably, since they all had met him and knew the little games he loved to play. To Luke´s surprise, his father had brought another visitor with him. Mara Jade stepped from the Jedi Lord´s ship, frowing at her surroundings and gave a curt nod to the students. Apparently she had not come to Naboo entirely volutarily. But her companion did not seem to notice her ill mood. "I see I am early again," Anakin Skywalker said with a smile, "I suppose dinner isn´t ready yet?"

It was, Luke decided, one of his more pleasant visits so far. No teasing, no arguments. The afternoon was spent on the huge flagtiles of the Palace´s terrace overlooking the green hills and plains, with gossip, cooking and finally dinner. But the day would not end as quiet as it had started.

Kyp Durron stood up and walked over to where Anakin sat next to Luke, bowing slightly: "Lord Skywalker, I would like to repeat your last lesson," he said, a hint of a challenge in his voice. The other students had heard his words plainly and anticipation filled the air around them as they all stood to face the two men. Luke shook his head slightly. His father had started injecting his own lessons with the students some time ago and especially Kyp and Kirana Ti had enjoyed the challenge. 

The Jedi Lord stood slowly and nodded at the young student. Then he addressed the whole assembly, spreading his arms wide for emphasis: "The last lesson, as you recall, involved fighting an enemy you could not feel in the Force. We have trained hard and you all did well in the exercise. Kyp Durron wishes to repeat the lesson. Very well." He stepped back a few paces, waiting for Kyp to unclip his lightsaber. The first time round most of the apprentices had had an uneasy feeling fighting a seemingly unarmed opponent. But Anakin had not carried a lightsaber or any other weapon ever since his resurrection by Palpatine´s hands a year ago. And frankly, he didn´t need one, as he had proven many times before. Frequently even the Jedi students forgot that. Looking over at Mara, Luke found the frown back in place and waves of curiosity rolling off her. She noticed his eyes on her and returned his gaze defiantly. The Jedi Master smiled and turned his gaze back on the two combatants.

When Kyp ignited his lightsaber the Jedi felt his opponent´s presence in the Force vanish apruptly. The apprentice´s first strike missed the Jedi Lord by a meter and he could just get the blade out of the other´s reach in time, holding the handle tight, remembering the last time Anakin had just caught Gantoris´ blade with his bare hand. This wasn´t easy, Luke knew, but Kyp had defeated Anakin after the fifth try last time. Now the young man´s eyes narrowed and he rushed forward, with Anakin rolling under his legs, but managed to jump up in time before the other´s body could trip him up. Landing elegantly he spun around lightning-fast, catching Anakin just as he came out of his roll. The point of the sizzling blade only centimeters from his face, Anakin smiled, and pushed the other´s hands back so the handle hit Kyp hard in the chest. With a grunt, Kyp lowered his blade for just a second and knew that in a real fight he would be dead now. 

The Jedi Lord stood straight, regarding him speculatively: "Not bad, Kyp. Not bad at all. But you still have to work on using your mind and the lightsaber simultaneously. And next time move in for the kill when you have the chance. Don´t hesitate," turning to face Luke he smiled: "Why not turn this into a teamwork-exercise?" 

"Meaning?" 

"You and your students try to catch me. The boundaries are the city limits. I will be using any means to evade you." 

"When does the game end?" Luke asked, grinning boyishly. 

"The game is over when I am dead. Theoretically. I guess this is the only place we can really practice this, since Mon Mothma would not want us to turn the New Republic territory into a Jedi playground." There was some laughter from the students at that prospect, but Luke quieted them quickly: 

"Alright. Let´s split up in teams." He waited until Anakin had withdrawn from the terrace before calling out the names. "Streen and Kirana Ti, Kam and Tionne, Kyp and Gantoris. I´ll be on my own., that is, if you want to join in..?" he asked Mara, but she shook her head no. Luke turned his attention back to the students:" Well, since he´ll do anything to get as many out of the game as he can, be careful and stay together. Good hunting to all of us," he added and saluted them with his lightsaber. 

The students ran off in hot pursuit of their prey, eyes gleaming with childish joy. Today it was only a game, but Luke hoped sincerely that they would never have to face this Dark Lord for real ever again. After the Jedi had left the New Republic officially half a year ago, he had fought his father in mock duels often enough to know that the Jedi Lord was unpredictable. And very powerful. Furthermore, he had perfected fighting with his mind and body simultaneously into an artform. But there were ways to get him. And Luke was planning on just that in today´s exercise.

Kirana Ti was eying the open plaza, scanning the roofs as well as she could, then motioned Streen to walk out into the open, while she slipped along the shadowy arcades, watching out for any attacks. It was when Streen had reached the middle of the tiled plaza, that the Dathomir witch came flying past him with a wild scream and turned her fall into a dive and roll, coming up fast, lightsaber ready. Facing in the direction she was frowning at, Streen saw their smiling prey coming towards them at a leisurely pace, turning the two hunters into the hunted. The old Bespin hermit acted fast, and Anakin barely had time to stop his slow advance, before he would have run into an invisible Force wall. "Cute," he remarked drily and scanned his surroundings, blue eyes following the unseen traces of the box of hardened air Streen had put around him. But the Jedi Lord did not even try to break through the invisible walls, but instead simply grabbed Kirana Ti with the Force and pushed her hard against Streen, breaking the old man´s concentration and sending both apprentices tumbling to the ground. When Streen saw Anakin´s dark form towering over them with a boyish grin he knew they were out. "That could have gone better, you know," Kirana Ti sighed and dusted herself off, then helped Streen to his feet. 

Tionne and Kam Solusar were crouched on a balcony, using the balustrade to shield themselves from prying eyes, but Kam additionally had cloaked their presence in the Force, planning on using his own tactics against Anakin. The silver-haired Jedi apprentice tapped Kam on the shoulder when the Jedi Lord appeared underneath an archway and cautiously stepped into the small square. A tiny smile began to form on Solusar´s lips, when he noticed the same figure walking the roof across from them. If he was any judge, another one would be passing right above them this second. And they didn´t know which one was for real. 

Before he could decide anything Skywalker had already passed the square and Tionne led the duo through the rubble into the next opening. It was her who heard the thump of something heavy land behind them and both she and Kam turned to face their stalker. So it had been the one above them.

They stood next to a wall that had collapsed into the square four meters below and this way Anakin had the sun shining into his eyes, an advantage for Kam, who whipped out his lightsaber and ignited it, placing himself between Anakin and Tionne. He would not be the one to push the attack. That might work for Kyp, but he was not that fast, albeit a better swordsman than the youth. Anakin circled them, obviously trying to get at Kam´s weak spot, Tionne. 

When he began to walk faster around the two, Kam had no other option left: He pushed Tionne back off the one-storey building into the square, where she landed safely and lunged at the Jedi Lord. Anakin seemed slightly surprised, having anticipated Kam to continue protecting the other student. But that moment quickly passed and he dove out of the way of Kam´s blade hurriedly, rolling to his left and came up standing. Solusar faced him coolly. They stared at each other for a while, none of them moving. Then Anakin simply turned his back on Kam and walked away, all but inviting a sneak attack. But Solusar would be damned if he fell for that, and anticipated Anakin´s next move. Both men dropped into the courtyard simultaneously and now it was a race of who would reach Tionne first.

It was Kam. Placing himself in front of her again he waited for Anakin´s next move. The Jedi Lord frowned, then shook his head slightly. A wind that quickly rose to a storm whirled up dust and dirt, blinding Kam and sending Tionne spinning away, trying to shield herself against the sand grains. Kam reacted instantly, moved back with her and bumped straight into Anakin, who had circled them quickly. Kam tried to jab him in the stomach with his elbow, but the other man twisted out of the way like a snake, and brought his left shin up to kick into the back of Kam´s knees, dropping him to the floor. But Solusar wasn´t quite finished. In falling he brought his lightsaber up so it faced back towards Anakin, rolled on his back and stabbed upwards, catching the other off guard and unprotected. The triumphant smile vanished from Kam´s face when Anakin slapped the laserblade away with his bare hand before it could reach him and dropped to one knee next to Kam´s head, laying a cool hand on the Jedi´s throat. Deactivating his lightsaber, Solusar was out too. Anakin Skywalker straightened again and turned to face Tionne, who had not been able to intervene in this lightning fast exchange of jabs and blows. Kam could see the fear in her eyes. When the Jedi Lord walked away in contempt, not even trying to engage her, the wave of humiliation and anger rolling off her was nearly too much for Kam. He stood slowly and walked over to where Tionne still stood, bright tears rimming her pearlescent eyes. 

Kyp Durron and Gantoris had been tracking the Jedi Lord´s path unseen, concealing their presence skillfully. Both had faced Anakin in real combat before and lost, but this time they meant to win. When he walked away from Kam and Tionne they silently slipped along the roofs, following him. Both were a bit surprised when Anakin turned into a doorway and vanished in the room beyond. Having no choice if they wanted to catch him first, they clambered down and cautiously stepped into the dark. The fact that they could not feel his presence was not comforting at all. There was no light and no sound in the house, but Kyp noticed the change in the floor´s texture, which went from tiles to a slick metal surface pretty soon. Alarmed, he ignited his lightsaber and Gantoris followed his lead. They were standing in a huge hall, with walkways spanning over huge conductor wells like a web of doom. "I have a bad feeling abou this," Kyp murmured and then all the lights went on. 

Standing before them, feet planted wide apart, Anakin Skywalker smiled coldly: "I knew Luke would team you two up again. And I hope you will do better than last time."

Kyp feinted an attack, but Gantoris moved in his place, driving Skywalker back with a wide slash of his purple blade. With one of the wells behind him he had no choice but to jump onto the first walkway arching over his head. The two Jedi apprentices nodded at each other and jumped as one, flanking the Jedi Lord. Their blades met in a sizzling exchange of power at the point were his head should have been, but Anakin had ducked out of the way and hit Kyp in the stomach with his right fist, sending the youth falling back down. Gantoris slashed at his opponent again, but Anakin retreated along the walkway with the student in hot pursuit. Again Gantoris had taken the lead in this battle and Kyp had the feeling that he would have to get the older man out of this mess too. With a small sigh he jumped back up on the walkway and ran to catch up with the other two. They could have gotten Anakin easily had they stayed together, but that advantage was lost now. When the Jedi Lord reached a high-ceilinged corridore he held out his arms at his sides and both Kyp and Gantoris felt the incredible power racing through long dormant conduits. With a defiant battle-cry Gantoris charged. And managed to avoid being fried by a suddenly forming force field by centimeters.

All along the corridore those sizzling red shields appeared, trapping the duelants effectively. That was, all except Kyp, who had remained outside. Anakin was grinning now. When the shields suddenly snapped out of existence again both Kyp and Gantoris ran, with Anakin retreating before them. After a few seconds the shields reappeared, trapping all three. The procedure was repeated once again before Anakin and Gantoris found themselves out of the corridore in a much smaller rounded chamber. Kyp stood behind the last force-field, folded his arms and watched. Anakin was a blur now, weaving and dancing around Gantoris´ quick slashes, suddenly spinning the Jedi apprentice around, holding his lightsaber. Gantoris stared at his empty hands disbelieving, when a cruel smile appeared on the Jedi Lord´s lips and he pressed the handle against Gantoris` chest, thumb resting lightly on the activation button. 

The older student´s face turned from shocked to determined. And Kyp knew what Gantoris must be thinking: That Anakin would finish what he had started aboard Admiral Daala´ s flagship. But just in that second the red shield disappeared and the youth rushed into the chamber, brandishing his lightsaber. Anakin kicked Gantoris to the floor and spun to meet Kyp´s wild attack. He blocked the first slash with Gantoris´ lightsaber, then threw it away. 

His fist caught Kyp unaware and doubled him over, coughing. But the young man managed to graze him just a bit, burning through the fabric of his thick tunic. Anakin stood back and slammed the kid hard against the wall with the Force. Gantoris was just climbing to his feet when Anakin released his victim and nodded at them both: "Perhaps you should listen better to Tionne´s history lessons." Then he turned and left. "What the hell did he mean by that?" Gantoris exclaimed in disgust and picked up his lightsaber handle. "No idea, But that leaves Master Skywalker to deal with him. And if he can´t, then we´ve all lost."

Luke Skywalker was waiting. He still stood on the Palace´s terrace, enjoying the last rays of the setting sun, letting it´s orange light play over him and took in the green plains being flooded with gold before they were swallowed by darkness. Mara was sitting cross-legged not far away, bent over her datapad, seemingly immersed in studying whatever it was she was reading. Suddenly she looked up.When Luke turned around slowly he was not surprised to see his father approach, with the students in tow but hanging back, meaning they were out of the game. He saw the speculation in their gazes and a bit of disappointment too in having lost this round. As they came nearer, forming a half circle around the last players, they were obviously anxcious to see how this all would end.

Luke opened himself to the Force and let it flow through him, strengthening his senses and his awareness. When Anakin stopped a few meters away his son gave him a nod and unclipped his lightsaber. But his father didn´t wait. He sommersaulted over the Jedi Master´s head, making him turn to face the blinding light of the setting sun and struck out with the Force, sending the younger man flying to the ground. Luke immediately rolled out of the way before an unseen hammer split the tiles he had previously occupied, more than surprised at the vehemence of the attack. 

Jumping high he avoided being swept from his feet by an invisible scythe he felt pass half a meter below his boots. Turning the jump into a roll and a dive forward he managed to hit Anakin where he still stood, grabbling him to the ground. When his father slapped Luke hard, rattling his jaw and sending him flying, Luke knew that Anakin was fighting him in earnest, using none of the precautions he had with the students. This was most surprising, even more than the fact that he was losing. But all was not lost yet and he still had his lightsaber. Swinging the blade wide he came forward, raining blow upon blow on his father who was retreating before the onslaught in deadly calm. Suddenly feinting, Luke dropped to the ground and scythed his legs through his father´s ankles, dropping him unceremoniously into the reach of his blade. As the green laserbeam arced towards his head, Anakin pulled up his arm, searing it slightly and rolled away. When he came up he curled his right hand into a fist and Luke ´s body convulsed in sudden pain. 

It was then that Tionne stepped forward and slammed all the strength she could muster into the elder Skywalker. When his body hit the wall they all thought they could hear bones crack, but Tionne wasn´t finished. Snatching her own lightsaber from her belt she ran over to the fallen Jedi and pressed the handle to his neck. "You are dead," she announced, satisfaction and relief mingling in her tone. Anakin stared up at her, disbelieving, tried to shake his head, which she prevented him from doing by increasing the pressure on his throat, smiling as she did so. "And the lesson here is first to never underestimate your enemy and second that a team is as strong as its weakest member. Tionne has proven that she is indeed very strong and that she is the winner. Well done," Luke patted his student´s shoulder and gently urged her to stand up, thereby releasing her prey. "Are you alright?" he asked his dazed father with a smile. "What? Yes. I am fine," rising slowly and using the wall to support himself, Anakin Skywalker´s blue eyes narrowed for a second. But then he brightened up again: "Luke is right. Well done indeed." 

While Luke and the students gathered around Tionne to congratulate her on her victory, Anakin found Mara Jade coming straight towards him, face dark and voice more than angry: 

"What exactly were you doing back there?" she demanded harshly.

"I do not know what you mean, Mara Jade."

"What I mean? You treated them like your enemies."

"That was the whole purpose of this exercise."

"Really? And here I thought it was supposed to be a challenge. Tell me, would you really have let any of them win?"

"As I recall Tionne did win, not me."

"I saw the surprise on your face. You had written her off already. And what about Luke?"

"What about him?"

"You hurt him unnecessarily. I could feel your anger where I sat. What got into you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why I care? Let me tell you what I think: You still blame Luke´s fall to the Dark Side on yourself and his failure reminds you of your own. No, he is a reflection of yourself. That´s why you punished him back there, like you punish yourself. Don´t think that I have not noticed how you are trying to keep yourself away from your family, even though being with them is what you have fought for all those years. I have heard you talk about it often enough. Luke would do anything for you. You know that, don´t you."

"I know."

"Then why don´t you talk to him? You have a serious problem here."

"Perhaps you have it all wrong, Mara Jade."

"I don´t think so. You are turning back to the Dark Side, that´s all I need to know."

"You are so sure of yourself, young one. There is no Dark Side, no Light. And Luke had been warned: I told him I would use any means to win. True, I never hurt him before in this life, but he still has to progress and grow, like we all do."

"What you mean then is that the ends justify the means?"

"What I mean, Mara Jade, is that for a Jedi there is only one purpose in life: To protect. And if protecting the people of this galaxy means giving the next generation of Jedi a hard time and taxing challenges, then this I will do."

"But you have to protect them too, don´t you?"

"That is why I teach them how to protect themselves."

"I still don´t get it. You would hurt your children for that?"

"One day you will learn that making sacrifices is part of being a Jedi."

"I am no Jedi."

"Wrong. And maybe you are just afraid of taking that much responsibility."

Before Mara could answer Luke joined them, laying a hand affectionately on his father´s shoulder: "And what have you two been talking about?" he asked, smiling broadly. Mara ran a hand through her mane of red hair and smiled too. "Philosophy," she replied lightly and turned around to leave father and son alone.

Night was falling quickly now and Luke shivered in the cold. "I hope I didn´t hurt you too much," his father said suddenly. 

"It is not that. But we are here, doing our best to train and perfect our skills, when we should be out there and do something for the people."

"Do not tell me you want to go crawling back to Coruscant and beg them to let the Jedi return." Staring hard at his father, Luke sensed an old anger stirring in Anakin´s mind.

"No, I would never do that. But we can start working the Outer Rim and I can test the students in real life situations." 

"Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about. Karrde has a job for you." 

"And you are telling me now?" 

"But we were having such a good time earlier, had we not? He asked me to get you to his current base. He would not share any details with me, but I gathered from his words and feelings that it is something that would benefit the Jedi too." 

"I will think about it." 

"Do that. Your students have progressed very well and I do not see any problems for them to go and seek their own paths now. At least for a while let them be on their own, working truly together. You have chosen the single teams well too. They balance each other up, except perhaps for Kyp and Gantoris. But these two need a lesson in humility, and soon." -- 

"What do you mean?" 

"They are both very strong and too much self - confidence could be devastating in their case. And I know they have faced their Dark Side, both of them. But still. In trying to teach them fighting against an enemy unsensed in the Force I meant to show them that they do not have everything under control. Not at all times. And for these times they will have to be prepared."

While darkness settled over them both, Luke thought about the proposal. Maybe Anakin was right, but then, he had some decidedly strange and frequently harsh views on teaching the Jedi apprentices their lessons. On the other hand they really would have to function without their teacher some day. And if he chose the locations well, they could really learn a lot. But to do that, he´d have to talk to Leia where the Jedi would be most needed and most respected in these still unsure times.

It was early evening on Coruscant when Luke called his sister. She seemed to have been busy with getting the children to bed, but from the background sounds it was clear that Han had taken over as soon as the call had come in. Leia looked relaxed and pleased at hearing from her brother: 

"Luke, it has been long. How are all of you managing?"

"We are fine. Actually we are more than that. Can we talk?" 

"Of course. Han can handle this, don´t worry. What is it?"

Luke settled his shoulders and smiled broadly: 

"Well, I have decided that it is time for the students to move on, more precisely, to move along on their own for a while." 

"All on their own? Do you think that it wise?" 

"Of course they won´t be alone. I want to send out the teams that have formed throughout the training and have proven to work very effectively together. But I am kind of at a loss as to where they could be used without attracting too much attention." 

Leia smiled warmly at him: 

"I understand. You need your freedom too." Her brother blushed, a bit embarrassed at being that easy to read."I take it someone will keep an eye on them while you are having fun?" she asked and noticed his eyes flicker towards someone standing outside of the transmission field. 

"Yes," Luke answered finally and smiled again, "Don´t worry." 

"Alright. here are some propositions...."

It was a week later that the Jedi departed Naboo, each team on its own mission. 

Luke found himself nearly regretting his decision now that he sat next to his father in the copilot´s chair, with Mara in the back, as he watched Naboo´s gentle hills and plains fall away from the viewport.

Anakin´s ship had no name, for he so frequently changed them that it really made no sense. There was a simple reason for that secrecy: A year ago the former Dark Lord, fearing for the Jedi´s autonomy, had left the New Republic with a threat. If now the Coruscant government found out that he traveled wherever he pleased and dealt in information, some of it highly sensitive, on Nar Shaddaa, they would send quite a few warships on his trail. Anakin had very good business ties to Talon Karrde and his smuggler´s organization. And that too would register as a direct offense to the New Republic.

"You need not be so worried, son," he said suddenly as he pulled back a lever and the ship shot into hyperspace.

"But I have every reason to be."

"They are all adults, Luke. They know their way around. Do not try to treat them otherwise."

"You are right. And I am really looking forward to seeing Karrde again."

"Good."

Back in her seat, Mara frowned at the back of Anakin Skywalker´s head, then turned away and tried to sleep a bit.

They touched down in the mountains of Hellson, a small dry planet with lots of savannas and just one ocean. Karrde and his organization had a base there, although it was not their headquarters. Just as the threesome departed the ship Karrde´s two vornskyrs came charging towards them. Anakin stopped them short with a gesture of his hand and they went running back to their master, growling at the approaching visitors. Talon Karrde smiled broadly: "Welcome on Hellson," he said and shook Luke´s hand, "Come on, let´s get you two inside and then talk about that project I have for you."

They made their way towards the brown, container-like buildings forming a square that were the crew quarters, passed a few freighter-sized ships and a Z-95 headhunter and finally eneterd the one building in the center. It didn´t look half bad inside. There were couches and chairs scattered across the room which clearly served as the rec area, a bar and a kitchenette in one corner, and Mara dropped into one of the couches right away.With Luke and Anakin sitting opposite the smuggler chief and his second-in-command, there was a moment of embarrassed silence before Karrde finally spoke.

"I´ll get to the point right away because you don´t have much time. Mara uncovered some information about an ancient Sith temple on Dromund Kaas and I asked your father if he knew anything about it. He tells me he doesn´t and I am inclined to believe him, because he´s been a reliable source of information so far," the two older men shared a smile, "But Dromund Kaas can supposedly be pretty rough and so I wanted to ask you to accompany Mara on her scouting mission. You see, this temple could make great headquarters for my organization. It´s hidden and out of the way."

"And perhaps I can find some clues about the ancient Jedi, right? What do you say to this?" Luke asked Mara finally, not sure how to interpret this offer. 

"Well, having you along when examinig this old ruin sure won´t hurt. You could clear it of undead Sith Lords." Luke winced at her remark, and shook his head: 

"Look, if you don´t want me along it´s fine. But I really would like to see this temple. I have a feeling..." 

"Not a bad one I hope," Karrde put in, smiling. 

"No, not at all. It will be interesting," Luke finished lamely. 

"Good, if that´s all settled then," Anakin announced and stood. 

"You are not staying?" 

"No, I have other things to do than hang around on a backwater planet." His son followed his lead and rose from his seat: 

"I´ll see you off." 

"We are coming too," Karrde said and the four of them left the container, and at least one of them felt strangely confused.

Why had Karrde said they didn´t have much time? And Luke could not believe that his father had never heard of this particular temple. What about Mara, did she know it? A lot of unanswered questions.

"Lord Skywalker," Mara called suddenly and Anakin turned to face her. While Luke let himself be led further towards the ship by Karrde he stole a glance back to see Mara frown at his father, who was standing with his back towards Luke. She replied to something he had just said and shook her head, disbelieving. Then she started to walk away, but turned back to squeeze Anakin´s shoulder. He looked at her, surprise evident on his profile and then she laughed and started half-running towards Karrde and Luke. "What was that about?" Luke asked Anakin as he caught up with the other three at the ship. "What? Nothing. Just a little dispute." But his father´s absent expression told another story. Something was on his mind. And Mara evidently knew what it was. Well, there would be plenty of time to get her to tell him about it on their journey to Dromund Kaas.

"Come on, Skywalker," Mara snapped, standing on the landing ramp of the Jade´s Fire, her very own ship, and glowered at the two men standing deep in conversation not four meters away.

Luke gave her an impatient wave, intent on Talon Karrde´s words. "So you see, most of this planet is still a secret and we don´t know what´s waiting out there. Just be careful," the smuggler chief said and patted the young Jedi Master´s shoulder. Luke gave him a nod and smiled: "I´ll take care of her." Then he finally turned and walked towards where Mara was impatiently tapping her right foot on the ramp. "About time," she growled and sealed the entry hatch behind him, "Now get into the cockpit." 

"What did Karrde tell you?" she asked when they were hurtling through hyperspace. "I tell you when you tell me what you said to my father," Luke watched her reaction closely and she in turn tried to hide her feelings well, even shielding her thoughts. "That is not for me to say," Mara answered finally and turned to leave her pilot´s chair. She vanished into the back of the ship, leaving Luke on his own. He didn´t mind. Opening himself to the Force he tried to meditate about his father´s recent behaviour, but there were no clues to be found as to what was happening now. It was frustrating. "Mara!" he called. "What is it?" she shouted back. He went to join her in the rec room and sat down opposite from her: "Would you care for a practice duel?" Mara smiled slowly: "Sure, why not?"

Anakin Skywalker was deftly guiding his ship into the main hangar of the Royal Palace on Naboo. When at last it had set down perfectly, he still remained seated in the pilot´s chair for some time, staring into infinity.

He had returned here to find answers, although now he was not sure if this was the right place. Perhaps he should instead have gone to Vjun, but this had just felt right the moment the decision was made.

Stiff-legged he exited the ship and strode along the hangar towards the entrance and beyond, feeling the sun on his face at last. It was not far into the Palace and he stood at the throne room´s windows for some time, gazing out over the spectacular waterfall and towards the funeral chapel at it´s edge. That was were he must go.

Anakin sat there on the cool slabs surrounding the biar in the middle of the rounded chamber and remembered Qui-Gon Jinn´s funeral. He knew that the old masters were long gone and could not answer his questions, but here he felt peace settle over him, like a blanket of death.

Meditating he let his mind wander far and wide, opening himself to the living Force and seeking it´s guidance. 

Suddenly a black votex snapped open and started him on a wild ride through emotions and pictures flashing before his inner eye. It was overwhelming and Anakin was reeling from the impact when he finally came to his senses again. Eyes wild he shook himself and straightened. Night had fallen over Theed and he shivered not only from the cold. Each and every picture had shown him his death. There was no alternative.

"Don´t you think your father is acting strange somehow?" Mara said while they were fighting their way through the swamps on Dromund Kaas in search of the lost Sith temple. "What do you mean?" Luke asked back, slightly confused. She had refused to tell him anything on the way here. Why start now? 

"I mean that he is acting differently from the way I knew him." 

"You knew him as Darth Vader. Of course he doesn´t act the same now." 

"Sure. But back then he had himself more under control."

"Had to, you mean."

"No," she stopped and turned to face him, wiping sweat off her face.

"No?"

"Luke, don´t you find it strange that two Dark Jedi like Vader and Palpatine could control their moods better than your father does now?"

"Well, he does act moody, but I think that is just him. I mean I don´t know him much better than you do."

"Wrong. You do not know him the way I do. And here´s another one for you: What do you remember about clones?"

"He´s not a clone," Luke protested, suddenly frightened by the implications, " he´s only got a clone body. And he´s not going mad. Wait. That´s why you wouldn´t tell me before we were safely here, so I wouldn´t simply turn the ship around and go looking for him. Right?"

"Right," Mara nodded.

"He would have told me that something´s wrong with him."

"Do you know that? I am just warning you. Keep an eye on him."

"Did you tell Karrde?"

"Of course. He and your father are friends. I wanted to get his opinion."

"What did he say?"

"Well, it was him who had me research this temple."

"I see."

When Luke followed Mara further into the swamp he was still trying to sort out the implications of her remarks. But it all made sense now. Anakin had started advising Luke on his teachings roughly two months ago, shortly after his last visit with Karrde. His son had been slightly surprised, but grateful for his input nevertheless. Having to face the Jedi Lord´s challenges let the students progress much faster. And now Anakin had sent them away on their own, pushing them another step further towards their knighthood. Obviously he wanted to see the new Jedi Order rise in earnest before anything happened to him. But why had he not told his children that there was something wrong?? Perhaps he didn´t want them to worry. And more likely he wanted to protect them. 

The Sith temple was half sunk into the swamp, its entrance covered with vines and a musky scent rose from its interior. Mara and Luke both hesitated before entering. Something felt wrong about it, but Luke explained that might just be the Dark Side residues the Sith had left here. Mara didn´t seem to be convinced.

The entrance led them into a dank and dark corridor and their glowrods illuminated tiled walls overgrown with moss and even algae. Small critters fled before the light, their tiny chirping sounds filling the otherwise silent structure with their eerie song. Luke stopped once or twice to have a closer look at the ornate carvings in the tiles, while Mara stood by patiently, trying to get a read of their surroundings through the Force, but with little success. 

- 

"There´s a chamber off to the left," she announced after Luke had finished his latest inspection. 

"That would be the Chamber of Dreams, then," he said, absent-mindedly. 

"How do you know?"

"It says here," he answered and gestured vaguely at the grotesque picture on the wall, then suddenly gave Mara a lop-sided, embarrassed grin, "My father has tought me some of the ancient Sith language. I guess it falls under the heading of `know your enemy`." 

Mara gave him a look, but then followed in silence, as Luke turned towards the chamber entrance."I think this looks promising," he announced, as they stood together at the head of a flight of steps leading down towards the floor. 

"This is too easy,"Mara remarked, frowning, "Why would the chamber be so easily accessible?" 

"Well, it does make sense. I guess a dying Sith really hasn´t much time to take the long way around."

"Maybe you are right. But how does it work? I don´t see any devices here that could be used to revive someone."

"Let´s have a look."

They held their glowrods high as they made their way down, searching the walls for possible traps. The chamber was a square, with tiles spiraling out from the center like ripples in a pond.

Apart from that the room was remarkably barren. No furnishings, nothing. While Mara went to examine the far wall, Luke let the Force guide him towards the center. He extinguished his glowrod and frowned. "Mara!" - "What is it?" - "Turn off the light," Luke whispered in anticipation, his eyes fixed on the spiral. Mara complied and for a moment the chamber was plunged into total darkness. But as their eyes grew accustomed to the gloom the two travellers could see the yellow pulsing stripes following the spiral´s curves, the sparkles in the walls, like a light shining through a thick membrane. It was beautiful. "We found it," Mara laughed in wonder, "But what happens now?" 

She turned her head away from the wall to look over at Luke. He was still standing in the center, transfixed. "Skywalker!" she called, but he didn´t answer. Frowning again suspiciously Mara stepped closer towards him, when suddenly the spiral grew brighter, the pulsing faster, and an orange light shot forth from the ground, earthing itself through the Jedi Master into the ceiling, which opened into a black vortex. 

Luke screamed, eyes wide open and staring upwards as blue lightning came cascading down from the black void. The young Jedi was shaking violently where he stood and tears were streaming down his face. When Mara had overcome her initial surprise she acted at once. Charging towards Luke she grabbed his arms as she flew past, pulling him out of the spiral center. In the milliseconds she herself touched the maelstream time seemed to slow down and her eyes whipped around to face the ceiling. Mara´s breath caught in her throat as she beheld the glory of the Sith: Whispered words of power and triumph assaulted her ears, filled her mind, and a vision of her own ascent to eternal glory filled her to bursting. Believe, the ancient voices whispered. There is no Death, they promised. Take this gift and make us stronger, they demanded, laughing silently. For what seemed an eternity Mara stared the Dark Side in the face. Then it was over. She crashed to the hard floor and slammed into the last step, pain exploding in her right shoulder. Holding Luke tight Mara was gasping for air. They lay there for a while, darkness surrounding them again.

"Did you feel it too?" Luke whispered suddenly, making her jump. 

"Feel what?" she growled and pulled herself up on the stairs. 

"You know what I mean," he shot back, clearly annoyed. 

"What did you feel?" 

"It was..... I could have made all my desires and dreams come true, everything..." 

"And the price?" Luke barked a sharp laugh: 

"Too high by far. I have been through this and I have made my choice. It was awful, really, all those empty promises for a hollow, sterile power. One must be really desperate to embrace this gift." 

"Like your father?" 

"He would never, ever turn back so far again, just to regain control over himself," Luke said with little conviction. Mara stood slowly and took his arm: 

"Let´s go."

It was already dark outside when they left the temple. Luke dropped to the ground a few meters away from the entrance, staring ahead into the swamp. Mara sat down beside him, keeping silent.

"Tell me," she said after a while," given the choice between a fast ship that might crash you into a star and one with less speed but a thicker hull, which would you chose?" 

"I don´t know what you are getting at," he answered, turning around to face her. 

"Just answer the question." He thought for a while: 

"Well, I guess my choice would be number two."

"Why?" 

She saw his eyes narrow in the light of the glowrods and smiled at him. 

"The fast ship will crash eventually if you can´t always keep it on course and under control to delay your own destruction. You think my father is like that?" Mara looked away, then sighed heavily: 

"Look, it is just an idea. As you said I don´t know him the way you do.Let´s get back to the ship," she growled and stood, grabbed her glowrod and marched off into the night.

"Wait!" Luke called after her, "This is nonesense. The ship is almost a day´s walk away. Let´s just make camp here." She turned around and waved at the temple looming out of the night: 

"Really here?" 

"Well, maybe not so close to this thing," he answered with a boyish grin and joined her side, "I am sure we can find something more inviting."

Eventually they settled for a dry place on one of the small peninsulas dotting the swamp. Sitting together on one of their blankets, Luke resumed the previously interrupted conversation.

"You didn´t tell me why you accompanied my father to Naboo in the first place."

"Well, I guess I was just curious about his teaching methods."

"You don´t trust him."

"Dead right, Skywalker."

"Why? I mean, you two have been working side by side for a long time, and now he is working with Karrde, a man you do trust."

"Your father never worked with anyone. He always set himself apart, making everyone else feel as if they were not worthy of his attention. Still does, sometimes."

"Except for the Emperor."

"Yes, except for him."

"Is that the reason? Because he betrayed the Emperor? Because he killed him?"

"It is not that. We both have been deceived by Palpatine, like everyone else. Maybe I just didn´t want to see that at first. I know better now."

"Have you ever considered becoming a Jedi?"

"What kind of question is that to ask now?"

"If you were a Jedi, you might understand him better."

"Your father is no Jedi."

"How do you know that?"

"By the way he is treating you and your students and everyone. I saw him back there on Naboo, toying with them. He enjoyed it. And despite always talking about how much he misses his family he has chosen to rather leave the New Republic than make a sacrifice. If that is not selfish, I don´t know what is."

"Yet you care for him, despite everything you say. You´ve proven it by taking me here. And don´t tell me that Karrde made you go. He would never do that."

"Karrde is as concerned as I am. Has been so even longer. There is something very wrong with your father. Maybe he doesn´t know where he belongs. Maybe it is something else."

"Mara, do you know where you belong?"

"A mean question, Skywalker."

"And do I get an answer?"

"No. And now we need to sleep."

Morning came all too early, but Mara had decided that she wanted to stay no longer on Dromund Kaas. "I hate this planet!" she growled, when the swamp threatened to swallow her right boot yet again. She tried to pull her leg slowly out of the mud and lost her balance. Luke caught her before she hit the wet ground, and she angrily blew a loose strand of hair out of her face, as he straightened her again. "Thanks, Skywalker, you can let go now," she said drily, when he was a bit slow in taking his hands away. "Shhh," he whispered absentmindedly, 

"Do you hear that?" He was looking in the direction their ship, the Jade´s Fire, was in and then Mara heard it too. The whine of heavy craft. "Sith!" she cursed and started sprinting through the swamp, sending mud flying left and right. Luke followed after a few moments hesitation. 

When they had reached the small clearing where thy had landed, they stayed under the cover of a huge thicket, both crouched close to the ground. 

A mixed group of beings was examining both the ship and it´s surroundings. Mara held her blaster tight, growling something rude, but Luke held her back. To his surprise she did not protest his hand lying on her right shoulder. "Look," he said suddenly and she followed his gaze to where a tall alien had stepped out of the undergrowth. Dressed in a simple black jumpsuit, the reptilian looked vaguely familiar. His bluish green skin gave him a cold appearance and the topknot crowning his otherwise bald head marked him a Falleen warrior. "Xixor," Mara hissed between clenched teeth, "I thought he was dead." - "My feelings exactly. Didn´t he blow up with his skyhook?" - "Reportedly so. And as I recall it was your father who pulled the trigger." - "Yeah, they didn´t like each other much." - "No, not at all," Mara smiled, "Let´s go. Maybe we can get a closer look." Stalking around the clearing, they managed to find a hiding-place not far from where the former Dark Prince of Black Sun stood with three of his cronies. "Confirmed, sir, it is indeed the Jade´s Fire," one of them said. "Interesting. And the tracks tell us that she was not alone. Take five of your men and follow the trail. When you find them, call me." - "Yes, sir." As the other men left, Xixor turned around slowly, examining the thick undergrowth with a thoughtful gaze. Them shaking his head, he joined the rest of his band at the ship. 

"That was close," Mara whispered. "Yeah. If they get to the temple, they´ll find our traces and follow them back here. We should act now, get out of here," Luke mused and pensively tapped his lower lip with his right index finger. "Stop that," Mara hissed and he did. "Why are you so nervous?" he asked her and smiled. "This is Xixor we are dealing with, Skywalker. The man is absolutely deadly." - "Well, so are we. Let´s go."

They waited for nightfall, then slipped through the shadows towards the Jade´s Fire looming out of the dark, keeping it between the band´s camp and themselves. Leaning against the cool hull of the Fire, Luke motioned Mara to keep quiet. Unfortunately the entry hatch was on the other side. They needed a distraction. Luke concentrated and searched the undergrowth for a suitable one. Finally what he found was an old, dead tree, whose fall had been stopped by some of it´s younger specimen. But it was rotted and would slip to the ground any time now. Giving it a small nudge was easy and the ensuing crashing sound all the more spectacular. When they heard the gang´s excited voices rise into the night, Mara and Luke slipped around the ship and Mara punched in the security code. It was then that the Dark Prince spotted them. 

Xixor simply unholstered his blaster and took aim. Knowing his excellent marksmanship, Luke whipped out his lightsaber, and prepared to counter the attack. "Get in," Mara shouted suddenly and literally dragged him into the ship after her. The last Luke saw was Xixor calling to his men and then turn away. Moments later the Jedi Master had joined Mara in the cockpit, where she was already preparing the ship for flight. "Get the shields up, Skywalker, I don´t want them to damage the hull." - "As ordered," he replied and checked the shields, "Shields up." - "Good, let´s get out of here." The Jade´s Fire roared to life and slowly rose into Dromund Kaas` night sky, heading for the stars, "Next stop: Hellson."


	5. Walking the Edge Chapter 5

The stars shone brightly in the dark sky over Naboo and Anakin Skywalker was sitting cross-legged on the terrace. His hands rested lightly on his thighs and he had his eyes closed, turning his mind outward, into the void of space. Therefore he was not overly surprised, when three star destroyers dropped out of hyperspace. Looking straight up at the three warships closing in on the planet, Anakin stood gracefully and went to meet the enemy.

The soft grass of the rolling hills outside of Theed was being flayed by the roaring winds of assault shuttles` exhausts and the deafening roar of heavy crafts landing drowned out all other noise. Admiral Daala had chosen not to violate the ruined city, if only because landing there would have been much more difficult. As she stepped out of the lead craft her eyes took in the pristine beauty of Naboo and a tiny smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Who would have thought, she mused quietly, then shook hear head. "Begin with the assault," she ordered and went over to board her own hovercraft, driven by two stormtroopers. Her troops were in top shape, as always. 

Just over six months ago, they had come up against the traitor Darth Vader. He had tested them, heart and soul and they had all survived his trials. Although Daala sometimes wished he had not come to Maw Installation and then later told her the truth about the Empire´s fall, making it clear that he was only toying with her troops, that his promises were just another lie designed to demote the Empire´s glory further. Daala had nearly lost her belief then. But that had been nothing compared to the bitter disappointment she had had to go through when rejoining what remained of the once glorious Empire. Petty squabblings and powerplays between greedy and selfish self-styled overlords and warlords, who did not care about the idea behind the Emperor´s New Order. And she and her troops, bent on action and revenge had been laughed at, humiliated even. No. This was not the dream she had longed and fought for over all these years. She knew who was to blame though. 

The hoovercar came to a screeching halt in the middle of the great plaza in front of the Royal Palace´s main entrance, with more craft filling the square in the matter of seconds. Up on the rooftops soldiers were taking up position and, Daala thought, all in all this operation had gone smoothly so far. Now the Admiral was staring hard at the sole figure standing halfway up the giant stairway leading into the half - ruined structure. She felt fear rising up her throat, but fought it down valiantly. They had not come here unprepared, after all. "Lord Vader!" she called out loudly and held her breath. The figure began its slow descent with measured steps, black cloak flapping lightly in a nightly breeze. An eerie silence filled the plaza with anticipation. "Admiral Daala," he answered and the sudden sound of his rough voice nearly made her jump. She hopped off the car and strode towards him, stopping halfway. He had not moved at all and if he had noticed the six guards slowly surrounding him he did not seem to be impressed. Even though he must be well inside the Ysalamiri´s Foce bubble by now. Instead he gave them all a measured look and shrugged out of his cloak. The thick, black fabric dropped to the ground at his feet, but he stepped over it without noticing and closed the distance to the waiting Admiral. Standing face to face with him again she felt her will and determination fade under his mega-watt stare. For someone who was well and truly caught he seemed remarkably calm. 

Then Daala´s emerald eyes hardened as she motioned the six troopers forward. The Dark Lord did not even turn around to face them. But the Admiral saw his blue eyes flicker for a millisecond, and she knew the small reptiles did fullfill their purpose indeed. A mistake, she immediately realized, when he suddenly exploded into action. Three of the guards were already down, and the nutrient cages on their backs squashed with them, before Daala´s stun - bolt caught Vader in the back and dropped him to the ground. She exhaled slowly and felt the adrenaline rush fade away as she stepped over to where he lay motionless. Kneeling next to him she checked his status and found his clear blue eyes looking up at her. That calm gaze seemed disturbingly out of place. "Why did you attack the soldiers instead of me? I was standing right in front of you," Daala asked him quietly, knowing full well that he would not be able to answer. To her surprise, he managed a tiny smile and a barely perceptible shake of his head. "Well," she sighed and stood again, leaving her troops to carry Vader´s limp body over to her hoovercar.

Anakin Skywalker was feeling hot and uncomfortable. Hanging on to consciousness had become a struggle under the Ysalamiri´s influence, and the remaining three were now spaced evenly around where he lay in the middle of a force-field square. It reminded him a bit of the cage Streen had fabricated to catch him, but this one really was inesacpable. What had he been thinking to confront Daala and her troops like that? Why had he not taken his ship to escape? He sighed. The answer was that he simply did not know where to go. There was no safe haven for him anywhere. And ever since he had realized that his mind was slowly slipping away, he had sought more and more challenges, to prove to himself that he was still alive. Not dying. But Luke had had to suffer his lack of control and he was still shocked by how close Mara Jade had been to the mark when confronting him about it. Rolling around on his stomach he heaved himself up on his elbows to examine his surroundings. There was not much to see apart from the force-field generators and the Ysalamiri´s nutrient cages. Just perfect, he thought and sat up on his haunches, swaying slightly when a wave of dizziness hit him. Black spots began to dance in front of his eyes. "So we meet again," Admiral Daala´s voice sounded pleased as she stepped into the room, two stormtroopers at her heels. He turned around slowly and stood up.

Admiral Daala nearly took a step back when Vader rose from his crouch in one graceful, slow movement, exuding power even in captivity. He smiled lazily and waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath and forced a likewise smile on her lips.

"You don´t seem to be surprised."

"No. But I am curious: How did you find out about Naboo?"

"It took some research, but...Anakin Skywalker? Well, that name rang a bell somewhere: The prince consort to Queen Amidala of Naboo."

"I see. And what do you want from me?"

"What you took from us."

"And what is that?"

"Our belief in the Empire."

"By now you must know that there is nothing left of the Empire worth believing in, like I told you before. Is that not so?"

"It is true. And that is why we need you. With you to lead us, the Empire can become great again."

"What makes you think I would ever return to the Empire?"

"Where else can you go? The New Republic would hunt you down if they knew how to catch you. There are other enemies waiting for their chance to kill you."

"You yourself called me a traitor."

"Yes. But then I had not realized that whatever else you may be, you are a man of honor. Unlike those fools who now think they lead the Empire. Or what is left of it."

"What has honor got to do with this?"

"In my mind, everything."

"Admiral, I could tell you that you are loath to give up antique military values. But the Empire never did embody honor. Nor does it now."

"Then maybe that is what we really need."

"What the Empire needs and what the New Republic needs is peace. Nothing more and nothing less."

The Admiral had regained her calm composure throughout the discussion, while her prisoner seemed to weaken with every passing moment. He was swaying slightly and sweat beaded his forehead. Daala looked into his feverish eyes and frowned. Then she waved a hand at the stormtroopers: "Call a medic in here," she ordered curtly and stepped closer to the force-field. "What is it?" - "Nothing," he hissed, but his tone belied the fatigue he was feeling. When he suddenly dropped to the floor, unconscious, the Admiral knew that they had not only been well prepared and lucky on Naboo. There was something wrong with Vader. She was gazing thoughtfully upon his still form, and still stood there, when the medics arrived. The Dark Lord was immediately transeferred to the medical ward. 

Anakin was fighting his way back into consciousness, trying to sort out his thoughts. In the depths of his own mind he felt confused, as if walking a labyrinth of thousands of impressions: Past , present and future merged together in a neverending dance of images spinning around in his head. And there was darkness everywhere. The sharp needle of a syringe piercing his skin brought him back into the here and now. He wanted to shout, wanted to warn them, but too late. Pain exploded in his chest with a vengeance and made him scream out loud, before he felt nothing anymore. He found himself floating in sweet, nothingness, oblivious of anything, yet acutely aware of the Force. Until a strong electrical current arched through his body, shaking him back into life. Panicking, he tried to reach out to the Force again, but found the way blocked. Curse those Ysalamiri! Finally he managed to open his heavy eyelids very slowly, just in time to see Admiral Daala storm into the room: 

"What has happened!" she demanded, pushing past the medics to get a closer look at her prisoner.

"His heart stopped back there," one of the doctors explained calmly,"We will have to examine his blood cells. I think there was a reaction with the transquillizer." 

"Do that. And fast." 

"Yes, ma´am." The Admiral gave Anakin a hard look, then left, a thoughtful expression on her face.

One of the doctors bent over his patient and smiled: "Can you speak?" he asked and Anakin, his gaze still lingering on the doorway, nodded slowly after a while. 

"What might have caused the reaction?" 

Now the doctor had the Jedi Lord´s full attention and flinched back when cold blue eyes locked with his own: "A substance that is injected into a victim´s blood-stream and sends neuronic signals to the brain, convincing it that the body is experiencing incredible pain. I do not know the name of this substance." 

"And you have been injected with this...poison?" 

"Yes." 

"Over how long a period?" 

"Six years." The doctor inhaled sharply: 

"That is....Poisons like you have described it have been developed for short-term usage in torture sessions. Nothing remotedly as long as this. Orten!" he called over his shoulder, "We need a blood sample."

It was two hours later, that the doctor came back to inform Anakin on their progress in determining the source of his heart attack. 

"Well, the poison is called Dolorphyn. It was developed about 10 years ago and has never been used, except in your case, it seems. Now, since the poison was not removed from your bloodstream and due to the very long period of time you were exposed to it, it has reacted with your blood cells, poisoning all of your body. Tell me, why did you not consult a medic after you were released from the torture?"

Anakin smiled grimly and shook his head: "I am a Jedi, doctor." 

"Then why did you not heal yourself?" 

"Because I found that I could not."

"Back to question number one: Why not consult a doctor?" 

"It was too late for that, believe me." The medic sighed: 

"Alright. That still leaves us with one problem: You are dying." 

"I know." 

"You know. Fine. Then I can just tell you that it is a slow, painful death, as you may already know too."

"I am not afraid to die."

"Most people believe that."

"But they have never experienced death before. I have."

"You...What do you mean?"

Anakin chose not to answer. After all, he was the prisoner on this ship and this conversation was slowly turning into an interrogation. The doctor waited for a few seconds, then shrugged and turned away, report in hand, and left. The Jedi Lord leaned back in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He knew that he was dying. No need to remind him of this particular fact. He could only guess at Palpatine´s motives when he began the Dark Lord´s torture seven years earlier. Revenge, yes. Turning him back to serve the Dark again, possibly. And then...death? What was the purpose of that? Anakin did not understand. Had Palpatine not expected him to live that long anyway? Everything seemed possible. But the fact still remained.

Only fifteen minutes later the door swished open to admit Admiral Daala. She waved the guards out of the room and came to stand at Anakin´s side. 

"The doctor just told me about his findings." 

"Did he now." 

"Well, I won´t let you die." 

"And why not?" 

"Because you are still needed here. Back there you said that what this galaxy really needs is peace. I am the first to admit that I do not like the rebels in particular, but then, this is an old grudge, something we all can overcome. And, in essence, this continued struggle is foolish anyway." 

Her cheeks had been flushed with a timid red during her little speech and now, staring hard at the man lying in front of her, green eyes flashing, Anakin could nearly feel her strength of will. Seeing her in a new light than before he suddenly understood what drove her, saw the core of her being plain: She was a warrior and as such bound to protect the ideals she honored. And she was ambitious, anxious to prove her own strength, proud of her accomplishments. The fact that noone but her own troops seemed to want to recognize her skills had made her bitter, and there was a feeling of not belonging anywhere that was nagging at her. Actually, Anakin realized, she was much like himself: They both had a goal to reach, but no ground to start from. 

"Maybe," he said and gave her a weak smile, "it is indeed time to put old enmities to rest at last." She looked surprised, then returned his smile:

"Good," she said and nodded. Slowly, she turned away, still smiling.

"Admiral." 

"Yes?" 

"You could not by any chance have those Ysalamiri removed? They really give me a headache." Daala frowned hard at his dead-pan expression, then laughed and shook her head:

"I think we will have to build up trust first," she answered teasingly and left. Well, it had been worth a try, Anakin thought and tried to sleep.

Three days later the Admiral´s fleet had reached it´s old hiding place: Maw Installation.

Daala had visited Anakin on a daily basis to talk, but both were seemingly unwilling to give up their own defenses. 

Now though, standing side by side at the viewport of his room, looking out at the Black Hole bordering the Installation the Jedi Lord mused aloud: 

"Another similarity between us, Admiral: We have both been hurt and disappointed throughout our lifes so many times that now trusting someone has become the greatest gift we have to give." 

The look of surprise on her face pleased him so much that he even smiled at her. But her face became cold and closed as she answered: 

"I think you have hurt yourself more by your actions than anyone else could possibly hurt you." He thought about that for a few minutes: 

"You are right. Not entirely so, but nevertheless, there is some truth to your words. What about you? Your service to the Empire brought you both joy and pain." 

"You are referring to Willuf Tarkin, I take it. Yes. He was the one who discovered my talents, who nurtured them. We became very close, lovers. What he gave me was more than trust. And I have tried to honor that gift for all these years. When you told me about his death I felt a huge emptiness pierce my heart, deep loneliness and a profound sense of loss. Tell me, have you ever felt like this?" 

"Yes," he answered at last, "I know that feeling well." 

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she turned to face him and for the first time since he had known her it blossomed into a real, beautiful smile, lighting up her eyes with an inner glow. 

"Thank you," she whispered and squeezed his arm, then turned away. To his own surprise, Anakin found his hand touching her shoulder gently:

"What for?" he asked, not understanding. 

"For listening. And for your honesty." 

Then she really did leave, and Anakin stood for a long time facing the door, unsure of his own feelings. But somewhere something fundamental had changed, that he knew for sure.

It was the next day that two stormtroopers out-fitted with Ysalamiri nutrient cages on their backs came to lead the Jedi Lord to the Hydra´s bridge. Admiral Daala was standing straight-backed, hands clasped behind her back, and Anakin noticed the eyes of the crw memebres on him,a s he strode towards her, head held high. "You asked to see me," she greeted him and he nodded. 

"Yes. I have thought about your offer and have made my final decision." 

"So you will join us?" 

"No."

"No," she repeated, clearly taken aback, and a hint of betrayal in her voice, "And why not? I thought we had agreed on the necessity of working together."

"Working together, yes. But that does not mean that I am staying here. I will return to Coruscant, and I suggest that you and your troops rejoin the Empire on Bastion." 

"You know," Daala told him calmly, "that we will not accomplish much that way, if anything." 

"I do know that my rejoining the Empire would rekindle the conflict and the New Republic would not rest until all of the Empire was destroyed. That is not what I want, nor, I think, what you want." 

"You are right, Lord Vader, but nevertheless, I feel that we are making a mistake."

"Maybe, but only time will tell. I have to go now."

"May the Force be with you."

"And with you," he smiled and turned to leave.

An Imperial shuttle was waiting for him and he was just checking it up, when he heard light steps behind him. It was the Admiral. Standing in the shuttle´s cockpit together, their eyes locked and once more, Anakin felt that something was happening here, something he had thought he would never feel again.

"Will I see you again?" she asked quietly, a sad smile on her lips. 

"I do not know, Admiral. There is a lot to do and I do not have much time." 

"You will live to see peace at last, I know it." 

"Perhaps," Anakin replied," I wish you were right." 

"It is what I would want for a friend." 

"Thank you, Admiral. I will honor that friendship for as long as I live."

When she suddenly stepped foward to embrace him, Anakin was more than surprised. He felt elated by her touch, by the bond he could feel between them, a bond of trust and understanding. Holding her tight, he kissed her gently, their lips touching tentatively at first, then with a searing, desperate hunger for something they both had missed for a long time.

"I really have to go," Anakin whispered, when finally they had disengaged again, still holding on to her slender arms. The slightly hurt look she gave him made his heart ache, but he was so unsure of himself, of his destiny and future, that he could not cope with this kind of comittment right now. Although he longed for her as much as she did for him, he knew that he was not ready to love again like this. And with the little time left to him, he was afraid to gain something just to lose it again so soon. "Goodbye, Anakin," she replied, her voice rough and caressed his left cheek with a brush of her fingertips. "Goodbye," he answered and watched her go.

Much later, alone in hyperspace and on his way to Coruscant, he sat meditating in the back of the passenger compartment and reached out to the Force again. Feeling it flow all around him he let it ease his pain and regret. So enemies become friends, he thought, still wondering at what had happened back in the Hydra´s hangar bay. He had fallen in love with Daala, no doubt about that. But it was a love that would never be, he knew, could not. He had other obligations than that. Do you really? a tiny voice in the back of his mind mused aloud, Other obligations than your own happiness? - That would be selfish, he answered back, angrily. - You are keeping yourself apart from everyone, everything, because you fear that you might hurt those you love, and hurt yourself that way too. Like you did before. The Jedi are part of Life, part of the Force, remember? - I do remember. - Then you are fearing the sacrifices you would have to make more than those you are making now. - I do not want to lose my freedom again. Never, ever again. - Think about it. Make up your mind. Maybe then you can find peace. It was a long flight and Anakin spent it with meditating and exercises, thinking about what had happened to him so far, examining his mistakes closely. When finally the shuttle dropped out of hyperspace over Coruscant, he knew what he had to do.

Leia Organa Solo was tired. It had been a long, long day of meetings, discussion and even more paperwork. Now she was only glad to be home, in the cozy little haven that was the family´s apartment in the Imperial Palace. Han had already gotten the children into bed and he and Chewie were deeply immersed in discussing what kind of spare parts they needed for yet another repair due on the Millenium Falcon. "Hey, hon´," Han called when he saw her standing in the door way. He stood to meet her and kissed her cheek gently. "Are they asleep?" she sighed and flicked her eyes towards the flight of stairs leading up to the bedrooms."Yeah, all asleep. Are you hungry?" - "No, I had dinner with the Bakuran ambassador. What a boring evening." - "Poor Leia," he said teasingly and led her towards the table, drawing out a chair for her. The moment she had sat down though the door bell chimed. "Oh no!" Han exclaimed, "This is just typical. I´ll just go and tell them they can get back at a more civilized hour," he huffed, then saw the distant look in his wife´s eyes. "It´s alright, Han. It is Anakin," Leia sighed and smiled at him. "Oh, great. What does he want here?" - "Let him in and maybe he´ll tell us," she smiled. Han shrugged and went to open the door. 

Anakin Skywalker looked the worse for wear. His eyes looked tired, his skin pale and waxen. "Hey, come in," Han told him, swallowing the cutting remark on arriving without calling ahead he had prepared beforehand, and led his father-in-law into the living-room. Leia immediaely rushed to her father´s side, squeezing him affectionately. 

"What´s wrong? " she asked, "The students? Are they alright?" 

"What?" he answered, confusion showing plain on his face," Oh my, I completely forgot about them. Luke isn´t back yet?" 

"No, he´s not back. What happened?" He gave her a rueful smile and dropped into one of the chairs: 

"I ran into Daala." 

"Admiral Daala?" 

"And she was in the charming company of three Ysalamiri." 

"You were captured?" 

"Yes. But as you can see, she let me go again." 

"Why?" 

"Very simple. We want to work together on bringing peace to this galaxy." 

"Peace? What do you mean?" 

"I mean that we can end the war between the New Republic and the Empire. I just have to talk to Mon Mothma." 

"Which won´t be easy," Leia mused, already working out a plan," She still tells me that you´d better not show your face in New Republic space." 

"Too late for that," he replied with a smile.

"Definitely. So, we will have to set up a meeting. Don´t drop in on her unannounced. Still, that leaves us with one problem." 

"The apprentices." 

"Exactly."

Gantoris and Kyp felt more than a little uncomfortable on this gloomy world. Before joining Luke Skywalker´s Jedi Academy they both had lived on worlds very similar to this one, Kyp in the prison mazes of Kessel and Gantoris on the planet Eol Sha, amidst volcanos and geysirs. Then they had spent a few months on Yavin 4, later even more time on Naboo. Both planets were peaceful and beautiful, full of green vegetation and life. 

Hopping out out of a speeder´s path Kyp stumbled into Gantoris who was trudging along the passageway with an air of annoyance. "Sorry," the younger man mumbled and drew his raincoat tighter around his shoulders. It had been raining like this for two days now, ever since they had arrived. Gantoris didn´t answer. Theoretically they both knew that Master Skywalker saw this as some kind of test for his students. But why did he have to pick Juro? On their journey here they had studied the planet´s history closely. Formerly an Imperial world and still close to the border, the planet had developed into a trade center for the seedier kinds of business. Absolutely everything could be bought and sold here, even souls, it was rumored.

What they were supposed to do here was beyond Kyp. "This looks promising," his older cmpanion said suddenly and grabbed the youth´s arm. "What? What looks prom....Ooooh," Kyp stared wide-eyed at the dim interior of the establishment Gantoris had chosen. The heat and stink of too many bodies pressed together made his head spin, but he used the force to ease his breathing quickly, finding that Gantoris was doing the same. "What are we doing here?" he hissed, but was only dragged further into the crowd. Gantoris had again donned the cloak of leadership he had worn for years as head of the small community of people on Eol Sha. Head held high and moving with a deadly grace, he pushed his way towards the bar. Kyp watched him closely as the older man lay a hand flat on the bartop, waiting for the barkeeper to notice him. "You buying?" - "Yes," Gantoris answered calmly, his nod slow, but firm. "I´ll get your drinks over there," the barkeep told him and pointed towards the far corner. 

Gantoris nodded again and gave Kyp a fleeting smile before pushing into the crowd again. What does he think he´s doing? We aren´t buying anything! Not on this world. Before he could voice his misgivings about joining the buyers´group Kyp found himself already seated next to Gantoris. Beings of various species sat together, talking in low tones and eyed the newcomers warily. 

"Your interest?" a Rodian, obviously a mediator, asked. "Meat," Gantoris told him and a predatory grin appeared on his lips. "How much?" - "I will have to check the market first." - "Of course. This is Ghe`tha. Whatever you desire, he can deliver." Pointing them towards a fat Twi´lek the mediator turned to see to his other customers´needs. "What was all that about?" Kyp managed to hiss before they reached Ghe´tha, but Gantoris laid a quieting hand on his forearm. "Greetings," he told the Twi´lek, "We have a market interest. You offer?" - "Excuse me," the new voice was low and female. Kyp turned his head and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Mara Jade smiling at him. She grabbed his arm, nodded at Gantoris and headed for the exit. The two men shared a glance and followed. 

Once outside Mara didn´t stop, but led them back towards the spaceport, where they finally found themselves seated in her ship´s rec area. "Now, tell me why you were inquiring after slaves," she demanded, arms folded in front of her chest. So that was it! Kyp thought, shaking his head, disbelieving. "Well, I thought we could as well do something useful while we´re here," Gantoris answered calmly. "And where did you learn the trade?" - "My father was a slave. The people of Eol Sha all were." - "I see. But I have another job for you." - "Wait, Master Skywalker sent us here," Kyp put in, but Mara simply smiled at him: "I know. It was him who sent me here too." They both could feel the truth in her words. "What kind of job?" Gantoris asked, suspiscious. "One that you two are the perfect guys for: We are scouting out a Sith planet."

Tionne´s silvery hair gleamed in the morning light of Tattoine and Kam was watching the rapt expression on her face with a smile, as they walked side by side along the dusty streets of Mos Eisley, strolling over the market place and taking in the colorful stalls. Suddenly the roar of a crowd tore through the lazy silence of the morning, getting the two Jedi´s immediate attention. At the other end of the plaza about twenty people had gathered, seemingly assaulting someone standing with his back to the wall. Kam immediately ran to offer his help, pushing into the crowd and the people quickly gave way to his tall, powerful frame. Tionn, who had followed in his shadow, knelt next to the creature half-crouched against the bare white wall The white skin shining out of dark short fur on his chest glistened with cool sweat. "What has this one done to you?" Kam demanded harshly, his blue eyes scanning the crowd coldly. Noone answered. 

"He is a stranger," Tionne said in low tones, regarding the stocky alien calmly," he is different. That is why they are afraid." - "Do you know what he is?" - "I have read of his species. Grssnyr they call themselves. They come from the Unknown Regions." - "What is he doing here then?" - "I suggest we find that out. Quickly." Laying a friendly arm on the aliens shoulder they rose together. Shaking her head once, Tionne stood proud and tall, her perlescent eyes glistening with contempt. And one by one the onlookers lowered their heads and sullenly stalked away. Kam gave his companion a surprised look. "You handled that very well," he praised and she gave him a little smile. "Why is everyone always so surprised whenever I accomplish something?" 

The Gryssnyr said something in it´s own language, but the Jedi did not understand. Just as Kam was about to employ the Force to translate for him Tionne held up her hand warningly. "The Gryssnyr are very special. Never ever try to use the Force on them. It will all reflect back on you. Fortunately, they are quick learners. If we cannot understand him, maybe he can understand us." - "Maybe." The three of them made their way back to the Jedi´s ship and settled into a cleared space in the rec area on the floor, as per Gryssnyr custom. Then Tionne, never-tiring, set to learning the alien´s language in record time. And really, their new friend was a quick study. "You are a warrior," he asked Kam haltingly and Tionne smiled broadly. "You bet he is," she answered gleefully. "Hey, maybe I can answer his questions myself?" - "You are a scholar?" - "Yes. I am.What about you? How did you come here?" - "On ship." - "What ship was that?" -- "Called `Darkened Sun´. It left me here." The Jedi shared a glance. "Maybe we can find it for you."

For once Kam´s hardened air came in handy when they inquired after the Darkened Sun in one of Mos Eisley´s many bars. But the first two days they weren´t very succesful. Instead, Kam found that his companion was more than someone he wanted to protect. She was a beautiful woman, full of wisdom and peace. A true Jedi. The Darkened Sun, as it turned out, was licensed to Nar Shadaa. And so that was where they went.

Nar Shadaa´s dank corridores reeked of evil intentions, Kirana Ti thought. It was also the loudest city she had ever been to, the exact reason for Master Skywalker sending them here. Streen, her companion, had a hard time shutting out all the noises, but it was good exercise. Knowing the city´s reputation she was dressed in her reptilian battle armor, leaving a lot of skin exposed, but the vital parts well protected. But now, sitting next to Streen at a table in one ofthe many cafés she felt that her choice of clothes could have been better. More than one male was leering at her and she felt uncomfortable. The old man sitting by her side noticed her nervousness and smiled faintly. "You would not want to hear what most of them are thinking," he told her, and had the satisfaction of seeing her blush slightly. "I have found my mate already and besides...," she stopped herself short when a tall alien entered the café. His muscular body was set off exquisitely by the tight pants and tunic he wore and there was a deadly grace to his movements that Kirana Ti found most appealing. 

When he looked in her direction she found herself smiling darkly. Taking in his handsome face, the bald head with a black topknot crowning it and the cool sheen of his greenish reptilian skin, she did not even notice that he came closer until he stood right in front of their table. He ignored the smiling Streen completely. "I would be honored to meet you....alone," he said, his voice like a caress and Kirana Ti found herself smiling again, but she shook her head no. He might be attractive, but so was her mate. She did not need another one. When he turned away again, a look of slight bafflement on his pretty face, she nearly laughed. Who did he think he was?!

Xixor, formerly Dark Prince of Black Sun, had felt pretty good up to this point. His plan was coming along nicely and with any luck he could wipe out all his enemies at once. The only fly in the ointment was Mara Jade´s unexpected visit to Dromund Kaas. Talon Karrde held information about his organization tight and the former Emperor´s Hand was very skilled at not leaving any traces. And Skywalker had been with her. Luke Skywalker. That was something else to keep in mind. Still, his contact on Coruscant had confirmed that Vader had fallen for their trap. The man was so predictable! Life was great. And it would have been perfect if he had been able to convince that deadly beauty to join him for the evening. Whatever was she doing with this old grandfather? Well, it didn´t matter anymore anyway. "I take it she declined your offer?" Only Guri would be so bold to ask something like this. Xixor turned around facing his bodyguard. She was a Human Replica Droid and the most deadly assassination machine ever built. And she was all his. 

Kirana Ti tapped Streen´s hand and left the café quickly, the old Bespin hermit following. Standing together on the street she was searching the dark corridores for the presence she had felt only moments before. "Kirana Ti! Streen!" Tionne whispered out of the shadows and the two Jedi slipped into the narrow street her friend stood in, Kam looming protectively behind her. "I am so glad we found you two," the silver-haired apprentice said apologetically. "What is it?" - "Later. First let´s get back to the ship." Just as they turned to leave Kam stopped them short and pointed towards the bigger corridore, where Kirana Ti´s would-be-suitor was just leaving, bodyguards in tow. "Do you know him?" Kirana Ti asked quietly. "Know him? That is Prince Xixor, and he is supposedly dead. Wait a minute. I think I know now who the Darkened Sun belongs to. Let´s go back." 

When the three Jedi and the Gryssnyr were finally seated together, Kam began to explain. "Xixor used to run the biggest crime organization around and part of it was transportation. A big part of it. One day he crossed Vader one too many times and boom, no more Xixor. Or so everyone thought. Lord Skywalker should know this. And the rest too. I think we should return to Naboo immediately." - "What about Kyp and Gantoris?" - "We´ll call them back." But hailing the two missing Jedi students proved more difficult than they had thought. Noone answered when the tried to reach their ship comm. "That doesn´t mean anything," Tionne reassured the little group," You can still feel them, right? So let´s just get back and contact everyone from Theed." Finally they all agreed and the students readily admitted to each other that they were looking forward to seeing Naboo again.

Leia returned to the family´s apartment late the next day to the delighted giggles of her children. She found the three of them in the twin´s bedroom, together with their grandfather. Anakin´s face was lit up by a fascinated smile while, completely undignified, chasing Jacen and Jaina around the room on hands and knees, with little Anakin riding his shoulders. "Father?" Leia asked, wearing a broad smile herself. He looked up, slightly embarrassed, then deposited his grandson gently on the floor and stood. "Han and Chewbacca are off for repairs, you know," he explained, as if he needed any excuse for playing with the children. "It´s alright," his daughter told him and snatched Jacen from the floor, hugging him tightly. "Mommy!" Jaina called loudly, wanting to be held too. Leia tousled her daughter´s dark hair, then sent the children off for dinner. 

"I have talked to Mon Mothma," she said finally, when the three kids´little feet could be heard pounding down the stairs.

"And what did she say to my offer?" Anakin asked, placing his hands on his hips. 

"She will see you. Tonight." 

"And how many people know of that meeting?" 

"The Defense Council will be informed. And the President´s bodyguards, of course." 

"Where?" 

"Her residence. Please, be careful."

"Do not worry. I know what I am doing."

"You always do."

When Anakin Skywalker neared the President´s front door he could not but notice the guards staying descreetly just out of sight in the garden´s shadows, but close enough to respond to any threat immediately. Well, this was, after all an official meeting. A household droid opened the door and led the nightly visitor towards Mon Mothma´s private office. The President was dressed in a flowing dark-green robe, her short hair was combed back neatly and she gave Anakin a relaxed smile, making him feel welcome at once. "Please be seated, Lord Skywalker," she offered and gestured towards the chair standing in front of her desk. When he had sat down she took her own place and folded her hands on the tabletop. 

"Your daughter has told me what little she could, but I would like to hear from you, what exactly you and Admiral Daala are planning."

"Very well. You know us both as warlords, fighters, but what we really seek is peace and stability for the people of this galaxy. But the conflict between Republic and Empire stands in the way of peace. There are now, three possibilities of how to proceed, two of them violent: If the New Republic chose to end the threat of the Empire once and for all, or the Empire decided likewise. The third option would then be a simple peace treaty, uniting the two governments." 

"Which is all but impossible." 

"What do you mean?" 

"These two governments are too different. The Empire still clings to military might and its people are still suffering under antialien biases."

"It certainly would be a challenge, but not an unsolvable problem. Even here, inside the New Republic you have different factions, different views, and that is how it should be. People are different from each other after all, and races and species even more so."

"I see. You may be right, Lord Skywalker, but it would need a very strong, compelling personality to accomplish such a feat."

"Yes."

"And who do you have in mind?"

"You."

"Funny, I myself was thinking of you."

"You are mistaken about my intentions, I believe."

"Am I really? Palpatine´s heir does not seek to follow in his master´s footsteps?"

"I could have crushed you on Onderon with ease and I did not. Nor will I now. We must work together towards peace, without violence."

"I cannot imagine you not acting violently."

"Then you do not know me at all. And I can see that this meeting is taking us nowhere. I will leave, but I ask you most sincerely to think again about this offer."

He stood, more than disappointed and a little angry and she followed his lead promptly.

Her eyes betrayed a turmoil of emotions: fear, hatred, hope and resignation all mignled together, but Anakin knew that she could not or would not act now. Maybe he had been foolish to expect anything else, but he had always seen her as a strong leader who knew where she must take her people. 

"I will consider your offer. But you have to convince the Defense Council to do that too. I will set up a meeting, how does that sound?" 

"Most promising," he answered, and gave her a tiny smile, "Thank you." 

Leaving her house behind he felt elated. This had not been as bad as he thought at first.

Hopefully Daala was having similar successes.

"The proposition is rejected, Admiral. " Daala stood straight-backed, facing the Imperial Moffs and administrators on Bastion, who all seemed to wear the same expression of incredulous doubt. But she had not really expected anything else but refusal. Nodding slightly she made her leave, fuming inside. Why had Anakin insisted on leaving? They would have listened to him, if only out of fear. Still, there were other possibilities to convince them of the need for peace, and she would use them.

Back on Coruscant Leia and Han were rudely awoken by her comm blaring loudly in the middle of the night. She rose quickly to answer the call and was most surprised to see General Bel Iblis´grim face staring at her. "Garm, what is it?" she demanded, suddenly wide awake. Had something gone wrong with the meeting? Was Anakin back already? Behind her she could hear Han straighten up and leave the bed, joining her. "What´s up?" Han asked sleepily, but Leia could feel tension building in him too. 

"The President has been murdered." 

"What?! When!" Leia´s voice had become shrill with shock, but Han slipped an arm around her, squeezing her gently for reassurance. 

"Her body was found in her office not an hour ago." 

"What about my father?" 

"Is he not with you?" Bel Iblis´ frown deepened suspiciously. 

"I´ll have look," Han answered and vanished in the directio of the guest bed room. Only a few moments later he was back, shaking his head. "Noone´s been there all night." 

"He´s not here," Leia told the general unnecessarily, but her mind seemed to have gone numb. 

"We will find him, if he is still onplanet." 

"No, you won´t," Leia snapped, suddenly angry," And he would not kill her, never." 

"Leia, please. We both know your father and his past. There is nothing he would not do if it could benefit his plans." 

"No," she whispered in denial, shaking her head. 

"I am sorry," Garm told her softly, "But he is the prime suspect. There is a search warrant already out. If he comes to you, please tell him to contact me." 

"We will," Han answered and broke the connection, "Hey, hon´, don´t worry. He´s managed to get out of any mess before too." 

Leia was close to tears when he led her over to sit on the bed, but suddenly the comm chimed again. Han answered it. 

"What has happened?" Luke demanded, confused, "We are being held in orbit and noone´s inclined to tell me what´s going on!" 

"Mon Mothma got killed." 

"No! When?" 

"Just an hour ago." 

"Do we know who it was?" 

"Presumably your father." Han saw his friend´s mouth harden. 

"You cant´be serious." 

"Hey, I didn´t say that. Bel Iblis just called."

"Then I will contact him. I´ll be with you as soon as I can."

Luke rushed into the apartment two hours later and hugged his sister affectionately. 

"Any news?" 

"No, except that I´ll have to do Mon Mothma´s job pro term, until the election. And I really don´t need that right now." 

"I understand. I just wanted to see you before heading over to see Bel Iblis." 

"Good luck, then."

Anakin Skywalker was walking along the beach thoughtfully. What Mon Mothma had accused him of deeply disturbed him. He did not seek to follow Palpatine, not at all. Perhaps that was the problem. No. He shook his head. The New Order had only pretended to want peace and stability. None of it had been real. If Mon Mothma did not want to give peace a try, who would? The whole process would take long, very long. Who had the skills and the patience? Not himself, that he knew. And besides, his life would soon end. He sighed deeply, then turned back towards the city.

It was early morning and General Garm Bel Iblis tried to shake off Luke Skywalker, but the young Jedi Master was persistently following him around the military complex. 

"Luke, there is really nothing you can do, except for getting your father here so he can tell us himself what happened." 

"This is ridiculous," Luke snapped, "Why should he kill her? What´s his motive?" 

"When did he ever need a motive?" 

"You are going too far." 

"No. It is you who is overstepping himself. The Jedi left the New Republic, remember? And your father knew very well that if he ever showed up on Coruscant again, we would take any precautions to make sure he did not go anywhere we did not want him to go nor let him do anything he wanted to do without us knowing. It was mere politeness to let him meet with Mon Mothma. And with all that security around her it could only have been a Jedi who killed her." 

Luke glared at him, but didn´t answer. Instead he simply brushed past the general and left. Walking the streets of Coruscant Luke tried to pick up his father´s Force signature, but there were too many people around. This whole incident was most unfortunate. Luke had always admired Mon Mothma for her quiet strength and her skillful leadership. And now she was dead and her formerly fiercest enemy the prime suspect. Would anyone even believe Anakin that he was innocent? If he was. No. That was unthinkable. He would not do anything like that, would he? And with a guilty feeling Luke thought back on Mara´s warnings. What if he is really going mad? A sudden movement in the crowd brought his attention to a stocky alien coming straight at him. It was of average height, with long forearms and short dark fur covering it except for the chest, where white skin shone like a beacon out of a glistening pattern of dried blood. Luke looked up sharply, but the being did not seem to be injured at all. And still it was coming. Maybe if he could follow it....Smiling faintly he reached out to the Force and let it flow into the alien´s mind.

"Leia!" Han stood in the doorway to the twin´s bedroom, panting as if he had run all the way up the stairs. "What is it?" Leia asked from where she was sitting on the floor with the three children and reading a story to them, before she would have to leave for her first day in office as President, "It´s Luke. He´s been injured."

Half an hour later Leia stood by her brother´s side. She held his cool bionic hand in both of hers, still disbelieving that he again lay in a coma. Security had told her that he had reportedly been attacked by an alien, species unknown. Bystanders had alerted medics and so he had ended up here. "Oh, Luke," she whispered tiredly. Han had returned to the family´s apartment an hour ago to see to the children and now she was here all alone except for concerned doctors, who did not know what to say. It was like the incident with Exar Kun all over again. She could not feel his presence in his body, but he was alive. 

The morning news were full of reports on both Mon Mothma´s death and Luke´s injury.

When Anakin heard both, sitting in a tiny tapcafé in the suburbs for breakfast, he felt the hair on his neck stand on end. Somehow those incidents were connected, and he knew what the connection was. Which meant someone else was now in grave danger. Throwing some credits on the table he left in a hurry.

Jaina was standing tall, arms spread wide to cover her little brother with her own body. Both children were pressed against the wall and watched the stocky alien come towards them. Aware of little Anakin squirming behind her, Jaina tried to supress her own fear. She had to protect him no matter what. Suddenly the sound of the front door breaking made the assassin spin around lightning quick. All three heard a scream of rage from the living room downstairs and then someone mounted the stairs quickly. Jaina felt like laughing, when she saw her grandfather round the corner. He killed the assassin without a word, hitting it so hard in the face that it´s neck broke instantly. 

Wordlessly, he took Jaina and Anakin in a tight embrace, kissing them both on the forehead. Then he carried the children downstairs and sat them down on the sofa. He bent over Jacen, feeling his neck, frowned and repeated the procedure on Han. Suddenly a movement by the kitchen door caught his attention. The second assassin was racing towards them, and Anakin held his left palm out, grunting in surprise as he was lifted off the ground by an unseen force and thrown hard against the wall, the sofa table flying over the children´s heads and crashing hard into his legs. He screamed in pain and dropped to his knees, pushing the broken table out of the way. When the assassin vaulted the sofa to deliver a killing blow, Anakin´s hand shot out, grabbed it´s neck and smashed it against the wall with a sickening thud, using it´s momentum to add to his own strength. 

"Jaina," he hissed, his voice a growl,"call your mother for me, will you?" She nodded and rushed over to the comm, calling up her mother´s code. "Jaina, dear," Leia wore a tired smile, quickly replaced by a shocked expression, "What´s up? What happened!" Leia nearly shouted, when she noticed the destruction behind her little girl. 

"An assassination attempt," Anakin answered from where he had heaved himself over the sofa´s back to pat his little grandson´s frightened head," Han and Jacen are injured. Call two med vacs over here. And make sure that there is always enough security around you. They´ll try you next." 

"What about you?" his daughter asked, frowning at him. He gave her a weak smile: 

"My legs are broken. Lucky day for the New Republic, huh? Finally they get to catch me. See you later," he broke the connection. 

Mom was in danger too? Jaina turned fearful eyes on her grandfather´s grim face. "Don´t worry, little one," he told her, smiling, "Everything will be alright." But the little girl wasn´t entirely convinced.

Leia Organa Solo stormed into the medical ward, where she first spotted her father, sitting on a chair, his huge black-clad form standing out among the bustling doctors and frail patients. He was surrounded by security personnel, but they didn´t seem to bother him at all. Giving her one of his ironic smiles he said: "I am sorry I cannot stand up to give you a hug, but ..." - "It´s alright," Leia replied breezily, rushing past him and grabbed the shoulder of one of the doctors, "Where are Han and the kids?" He led her away. 

Han and Jacen lay in two opposite beds, with Jaina and Anakin sitting on Winter´s lap. Leia´s friend looked up with a warm smile and stood, putting the children on the chair.

"They are alright," she told the princess, who was already bent over her sleeping husband. 

"Do you know what happened?" she asked the other woman, silent tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Well, your father said there were two assassins at your house. He surprised them in the act, it seems." 

"And does security believe him?"

"I don´t know. You´ll have to ask them. His legs are broken, and he won´t tell them how that happened." 

"Why not? 

"As I said, he wouldn´t say." 

Leia shook her head, he would tell her, she knew, but it would have to wait. She was still shocked from today´s happenings. First Luke, and now she had nearly lost her husband and children too. Shaking all over, she sat down on another chair by Jacen´s bed, stroking his little hand gently. She still could not fully comprehend what had happened and why. 

"Leia?" a husky voice called her name softly. Her father was standing tall in the doorway on broken legs held together by the power of the Force, not admitting to the pain his injuries caused him and that he supressed nearly unconsciously, "I got to go. Please come by later. We need to talk." Leia nodded and watched him being led away by security. His capture would undoubtedly cause much glee and joy in this evening´s Senate meeting. The Defense Council was already in a meeting, called as soon as the news had reached it´s members.Very well. Another crisis to master. But this one would be harder than the ones before, she could feel it.

Anakin Skywalker had settled on the metal bunk. His legs had been professionally splinted in a way that made it impossible for him to walk or stand, which had been the purpose of the whole exercise all along, of course. He had told Bel Iblis over and over again that he had had nothing to do with Mon Mothma´s murder, but the general and the rest of security had a hard time believing him. 

Suddenly the door swished open to admit his daughter, face tear-streaked and red after hours of sessions in the Senate and with the Defense Council and, knowing her, even more hours spent with her family. She dropped on the bunk at his side and slung her thin arms around him, crying.. Anakin kissed her forehead and stroked her shoulder gently, trying to comfort her. "Luke´s condition is still stable," she whispered, barely audible. He closed his eyes for a moment and did not answer at first, prompting her to lift her face sharply looking deep into his eyes. 

"Why don´t you say something? Anything? I nearly lost my family today and you did too. But when I came into the medical ward you even tried to be funny."

"And did you think me tactless?" 

"A bit, perhaps. Han and Jacen are recovering. And Chewie is pretty upset that you saved them instead of himself." 

"Where is Luke now?" 

"Still in the hospital. Do you know what´s wrong with him?"

"I guess he tried the same I did with the assassin at your house. Like slapping a ball hard against a wall and have it rebound and hit you in the face. That´s how I broke my legs, throwing myself against the wall instead of the attacker. Knowing Luke he´ll have tried something more subtle, perhaps convince the assassin that he wasn´t really there. Mean trick that. And when it backfires..." 

"Can you help him?

"Get us to Yavin 4 and the answer will be yes." Leia stood apruptly and turned her back on him.

"That decision does not lie with me, I´m afraid." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Fey´lya called for a vote of no confidence, since, as he claims, I am emotionally not fit to deal with anything right now, let alone my own father. Most agreed with him." 

"A vote of no confidence, fancy that. Let me guess: Fey´lya got your job?" 

"Of course." 

"Well, it is my own fault. I bound my own hands by coming here. Either way, my presence would have disrupted proceedings in the Senate and now I can´t even leave without hurting your image further."

"I don´t care about my image, Father, I care about the people and my family."

"I know you do, child, and I hope Fey´l ya isn´t so stupid to try and make this personal. He knows I´ll get him if he does. That is, of course, if Coruscant hasn´t changed in more ways than one since last I was here?" 

"Nothing you couldn´t handle, I´m sure. But I can guarantee you that when Fey´lya comes to visit this cell will turn into an energized cage. They are still afraid." 

"And perhaps they should be."

"Why do you say that? Sometimes I am not sure if you ever renounced the Dark Side, or part of it." 

"If I still were Darkside your family would be dead. I wouldn´t have cared. But I do, and I want you to know that I will always be there for you, whenever you need me." 

"And that is what makes you vulnerable. Fey´lya will use you to demote my image, we both know that." 

"Yes."

Her father´s simple answer brought Leia close to despairing. This would become ugly and she knew she did not have the strength to deal with this right now.

"Leia, I do not want you to interfere on my behalf. I can handle this on my own."

"You really think so? They will tear you apart publicly, you know?"

"Then maybe I have deserved it."

"You have deserved it. And that is the whole problem."

"I know. But still, I do not want you to be overtly associated with this whole affair. Perhaps I can even surprise you when it comes to diplomatic talk."

"You must be crazy if you think they will let you win."

"Not crazy, Leia. I just think differently. Let´s face it: Fey´lya wants me dead and you out of the way of his political rise to fame. If anyone can persuade him differently it is me. As you said, they are still afraid."

"You want to do this then?"

"Yes. Now please go back to your family. They need you."

"Alright. I´ll come by tomorrow then."

"No, please, stay away for a while. Leia..."

"Yes?"

"Didn´t you forget something?"

Leia´s broke into a smile as she came back from where she had already been headed for the door and kissed her father on the forehead, embracing him tightly. "Take care." - "I promise." 

Alone again he leaned back, resting his head against the wall and closed his eyes. There was so much to do and so little time. But he would not give up. He would not rest before the Jedi had taken their place as guardians again and had regained the trust of the people they protected. Whatever it takes, Anakin thought grimly, but fear clawed its way silently into his heart, paralyzing him for a few seconds. He exhaled slowly and tried to relax. Well, life was never easy. The murder and the attack on Luke were connected and that connection was him. Whoever was behind all this really must hate him and, unfortunately, that made for quite a few possible suspects. But the very first in line was Borsk Fey´lya.

Finally he could concentrate again on the problems at hand. Reaching out to the Force he healed broken bones and torn sinews with much effort, dodging the darkness lingering in his mind at any turn and treading treacherous ground all along the way. In the end he slumped onto the bunk, exhausted, lost his balance and hit the floor hard. With a groan he pulled himself upright again, when he heard someone approach. Hurriedly Anakin smashed the plaster cast and bandages open, freeing his shaking legs, then straightened up, when the door opened.

Two New Republic guards preceded Borsk Fey´lya as he entered the Jedi Lord´s cell, and three more followed him in. His mind still spinning, Anakin barely had time to recover from the sudden new impressions, emotions and movements assaulting his senses before the first two guards raised their blasters, stunning him. He was thrown back against the bunk and slid to the floor, his muscles slack and useless. Looking up he saw Fey´lya examine the torn bandages and frown. Then something changed about the room and Anakin remembered Leia´s warning. An energized cage...This whole situation so reminded him of his imprisonment on Byss that it became very hard not to simply embrace the madness and fury and end this once and for all. Kill Fey´lya, kill the guards, kill every one of these fools who think they know what´s best for the people, all those who deny the power of the Force....But, no. He had to remain calm, for his children´s sake, for his own sake.

"Now, Lord Skywalker, I think we have a lot to talk about," Fey´lya´s voice flowed like dark honey, slimy and sticky. Anakin frowned at him as best he could. "First I want to make it clear that I do not share the same views as the former President concerning your status. I have found it intolerable that the New Republic government protected you so far from the punishment you do deserve. But no more. In two hours a press conference will reveal the truth to the public." 

"Do you think I do not know what you are trying to accomplish?" Anakin hissed weakly and shook his head. Stay diplomatic, he reminded himself. 

"Nothing but to bring out the truth." 

"The whole truth, or only the parts that suit your image best?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"A lot of people have been on Onderon. Do you intend to have their voices muted too?" The slightest hesitation on Fey´lya´s face betrayed him: 

"I have nothing to do with the murder of Mon Mothma," the Bothan snapped irritably. 

"Neither do I. Who does that leave then? I know what you are planning, Fey´lya, but it will back-fire in the end. And besides, do you really think that I would permit you to spread your fame on the shoulders of those who really did accomplish the building of the New Republic?" 

"In a day or two noone will even remember them," Fey´lya told him, smiling. So much for politeness and diplomacy. 

"On the other hand, everyone does remember my name and, furthermore, my reputation. Who, they will ask, is Anakin Skywalker? And then I want to see you trying to explain to them that you are accusing a dead man of his past crimes." 

"You were resurrected, it´s that simple."

"Ah, I see. `Palpatine resurrected him and then tried to turn his son to the Dark Side. By the way, Luke Skywalker saved the galaxy again when he sabotaged the Emperor´s vile World Devastators. And his father, well, he was really in no shape to help Palpatine, who had had him tortured for over six years. Did I mention that it was Anakin Skywalker who killed Palpatine in the end? Twice, as I recall.´ Yes, I can see that this press conference will be most interesting." The slow smile spreading on Anakin´s face made the Bothan flinch. "You lose, Fey´lya, either way."

"We will see."

"Oh, no. You only have this one choice. Let me go now, or be destroyed."

"That was a threat, wasn´t it?"

"No, not a threat, just a simple reminder. And if you dare harm my children in any way, you are dead. Is that clear?"

"One day, Lord Skywalker, one day you will make a mistake."

"But for now I win."

"You do indeed. But I advise you to leave Coruscant immediately. Take your son with you. An if you ever show up here again there will be no more talks."

Leia was the only one to see him off, as he stood high on one of the Palace´s landing platforms at his shuttle´s ramp, with New Republic guards surrounding them grim-faced.

"Be brave," he whispered in her ear as he hugged her slim body to his chest, "Brave and strong. That´s my daughter. I will take good care of Luke, don´t worry." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"I will take up a friend on her offer." 

"Then you are playing into Fey´lya´s hands." 

"If I do it will be my concern, not yours. May the Force be with you, child."

He kissed her forehead and left. Seated in the pilot´s chair he saw her and the guards leave hurriedly. The shuttle took off smoothly and then, escorted by a flight of B-wings, made it´s way out of the system, leaving Coruscant behind and heading for Yavin 4.

To Anakin the jungle planet was like a bright beacon in an endless night, full of Light and Life. Setting the shuttle gently down on the huge plaza in front of what had once been the Jedi Academy, he inhaled deeply. His decision had beeen right, he knew. And Leia could take care of herself and her family. 

Unstrapping from the flight restraints he made his way back to the passenger compartment and beyond, into the single officer cabin where Luke lay motionless on the bed, as if in death. His father took him in his arms and carried him out into the open and into the deserted temple. The task laying ahead would be risky and difficult, but he would manage it nevertheless. Had to.

Laying Luke down at the foot of the stair leading up to the Great Hall´s dais, he sat next to him and concentrated. Reaching deeply into his own self, ignoring the confusion and madness lingering like vultures at the edges of his consciousness Anakin touched the Force again. the bright light filled him to bursting and he felt his mind being pushed outward, expanding beyond his body, beyond the Temple, until he could see the green planet in front of his eyes, pulsing with life. 

"Luke," he called softly, his voice sounding hollow in his own ears, like an echo. There was no response. Searching deeper Anakin left the realms of the present behind and wandered along the gulf of time. "Luke!" he called again, this time more urgently. he could not stay here long, else he would lose himself just like his son had. Suddenly everything seemed to twist and turn around him. He felt the hot desert wind of Tattoine on his cheeks, the tiny grains of sand caressing his exposed skin."Luke," he said, a smile on his lips, when he saw the boy standing not far away on one of the rough rocky cliffs of Beggar´s Canyon. Walking towards him he could feel his son´s presence growing brighter with every step he took. Finally they stood side by side. Blue eyes locked with blue ones and father and son smiled. "Let´s go," Anakin whispered and took Luke´s hand. They jumped together, into the present. 

Reality hit him with brute force and he found himself gasping for air desperately. In front of him Luke still lay motionless, but breathing evely. He would wake soon. And until then there was still a lot to do.

When Luke Skywalker opened his eyes again he could see the starlit nightsky through the skylight high above him. The temple´s Great Hall was plunged in nearly total darkness, but a shimmer of yellow light caught Luke´s attention. Turning his head slowly he saw his father bent over some kind of machinery. A lightsaber, Luke realized, suddenly frightened. Anakin had not worn any weapon since his resurrection. What had prompted him to build another lightsaber now? 

"Why are you worried?" The whispered words echoed through the giant chamber and Luke met his father´s eyes in the dim light. 

"Mon Mothma, they said..." 

"Don´t tell me you believed them." 

"No. I did not. But still....Are you feeling alright?" 

"Never felt any better," Anakin Skywalker answered and his son frowned at hearing him lie to him for the first time they had known each other. 

"What is wrong?"

"Did you talk to Mara Jade?" 

"Yes." 

" I see." 

"And is it true? Are you losing control?" When Anakin turned around to face him fully he could see the sadness in those tired blue eyes.

"It is true." Those words, spoken in his father´s rough voice cut deeply into Luke´s heart. 

"Why?" he whispered, barely able to speak, "Why didn´t you tell me? Tell us? We could help..."

"No you can´t," Anakin snapped angrily, "I am sorry, Luke, I didn´t mean to be so rude." He turned to look away into the darkness, avoiding Luke´s intense gaze. The young Jedi Master propped himself up on his elbows, eyes narrowing: 

"What is happening to you?"

"I am dying. It is that simple. And don´t tell me it will be alright somehow because it won´t." The harsh words took a moment until they registered in Luke´s brain. 

"No," he said, for once feeling absolutely nothing. But he knew that it was true, could feel his father´s pain and despair. "How?"

"Palpatine, who else. The details do not matter. But what does," and here he turned his eyes on Luke again," is my children. I do not want to see the Jedi hunted again. And I will do anything in my power to not let that happen, regardless of whatever Borsk Fey´lya wants or plans."

"Father," Luke pleaded, standing up," you cannot die now." Anakin´s soft laughter sounded sad and incredibly weary. 

"There is nothing anyone can do. I am sorry. But what time I have..."

"You will spend with your family? No, I thought not," his son sighed when he saw the nearly imperceptible shake of his head, "What is your plan?" 

"I will join the Empire again." 

"No! You can´t be serious!" 

"But I am. Admiral Daala has made an offer I cannot refuse. There is too little time left." 

"Daala!" Luke exclaimed, incredulous, but his father´s fierce gaze shut him up, "You are serious." 

"Very much so." 

"Is that why you are building that lightsaber?" 

"Partly. But mostly I expect to be fighting a lot of enemies along the way." 

"Including the New Republic?" 

"We shall see." Pressing the activation button Anakin let the laser-beam hiss into existence. The lightsaber´s dark red blade made Luke shiver in memory of the Dark Lord he had faced on Bespin. "Behold the power of the Dark Side," Anakin Skywalker whispered, a tiny smile playing on his lips as he gave his son a look from out of the depths of madness.


	6. Walking the Edge Chapter 6

"No," Luke whispered, shaking his head in denial as he retreated before the blood-red blade. 

"What is wrong with you, child?" his father hissed, blue eyes blazing with an angry fire. 

"Don´t do this, please. Remember Endor," Luke pleaded urgently and recognition flashed across Anakin´s face: 

"I remember. I remember a certain cocky young man who thought himself a Jedi Knight. Fool. You let your fear rule your actions." 

"I am not afraid."

"Yes you are. Afraid of losing me again. Is that not so?" 

"You are my father."

"And what does that mean to me, son?" Luke stared at him, shocked: 

"You can´t be serious." The lightsaber slashing at him missed his chest by inches.

"Serious?" Anakin roared, the unbridled fury in his tone making his son flinch, "There is no way for me to go back, Luke. No way, do you understand?" 

"You came back on Endor." 

"I died on Endor. That is something else entirely." 

"Then what has changed?" 

"Let go. Just let go. Don´t be afraid."

"I am not..." Luke began but was interrupted immediately. 

"Be silent. You know the Dark Side, Luke. Do you still think about your service to Palpatine sometimes?" 

"Yes," his son answered, reluctantly. 

"Then tell me," here Anakin´s voice dropped to a hoarse whisper that sent a shiver down Luke´s spine, "are you really truly free of its bonds?" 

A coldness settled over Luke´s mind as he finally understood what his father was telling him, what he had tried to tell him all along ever since they had met again on Onderon. "Yes, you understand," Anakin Skywalker nodded grimly and deactivated his newly built lightsaber. "But..." - "No but, Luke. There will be no more discussions on this topic." Turning away sharply he walked out of the chamber, leaving his son alone. 

Luke dropped down on his knees on the cold tiles. For a year now Anakin had refused to teach him and he knew that today´s lesson was the only one he could ever learn from his father: That being a Jedi meant more than letting go of pride and selfishness. Much, much more. "I can´t do this," he intoned softly, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks. But the desperate whisper died away unheard.

Standing atop the pyramidical structure that was the Great Temple of Yavin 4, Anakin Skywalker was humming to himself. He could not recall the name of the tune, but he remembered his mother singing it to herself often while she worked. With a smile he thought back on the day she had released her son into freedom, to follow Qui-Gon Jinn into the dusty streets of Mos Espa and to his destiny. "Don´t look back," she had told him, seeking to potect him from seeing her pain and sadness. That had been a long, long time ago. So much had happened since. But to look back meant seeing the past too, and that was something one could never escape from.

"It won´t be easy for me," Luke said softly, standing behind him. He had felt his son´s approach, the aura of resignation that clouded his usually bright presence. "On the other hand you will not have to do this for long," Anakin reminded him good-naturedly, but Luke din´t react. Instead he was staring ahead over the vast jungle spreading out towards the horizon. 

"Xixor is back," he told Anakin suddenly. 

"Xixor? He is supposed to be dead." 

"So are you." 

"Well, that surely does put a new light on things. Where did you find him? On Dromund Kaas?" 

"Yes. I sent Mara there to investigate further."

"Did you now. All alone?" 

"No, Kyp and Gantoris are with her." 

"What a constellation. And why did you come to Coruscant instead of accompanying her yourself?" 

"I needed to talk to Mon Mothma and Leia about our uncoverings on Dromund Kaas."

Anakin could feel the slightest hesitation in Luke´s words. Obviously his son had revealed more to him than had he wanted to. "What uncoverings?" he asked softly. His son squirmed uncomfortably under his steady gaze. "The Sith temple. Is that it?" 

"Yes," Luke answered finally. 

"You do not want me to go there. Why?" 

"It is....too dangerous, I think. The price for life there is not one I can let you pay." 

"You cannot let me...Really. And how do you propose to stop me if I decided to take the risk?" Luke´s head came up slowly and his blue eyes calmy met his own: 

"With any means available to me." 

"You are learning," his father stated, satisfied, "that is good, very good. Keep this lesson in mind. It will help you understand the rest." 

"About there being no Light and Dark?" 

"Yes." 

"And if I do not want to take that step?"

"Sooner or later you will have no other choice. The limits we come up against are those we set for ourselves." 

"But I do not understand how..." 

"You will understand. In time. But for now, we have other things to do. Your students, we have to find them."

Tionne led her little group through the deserted corridores of the Naboo Palace with a frown on her face. "There is really noone here," she stated at last, when they stood again on the huge terrace overlooking the plains. "I can feel the residues of a battle," Streen said suddenly, eyes half-closed. The other students turned inquisitive gazes on him. "Who was involved," Kam asked finally, already fearing the answer. "Lord Skywalker, it seems. But I cannot feel much more. It is as if the Force did not exist here for a while." - "Ysalamiri," Kam hissed," that means he´s been captured. Come on." The tall Jedi Knight stalked towards the room serving as the Jedi´s comm center here on Naboo, not far from the terrace. One message had been received in their absence. It was from Leia Organa Solo: "We could use some good news here," she said, her voice sounding tired. "Call me as soon as you´re back from Yavin." Yavin? None of the students had been sent to Yavin. 

Taking the initiative Tionne keyed in the proper code and only seconds went by until they had Leia on the line. Her face fell a bit when she saw who it was. "Where is Luke?" she asked, bewildered. "Not here yet, it seems." - "But I can feel him, he´s...Oh, of course, you do not know what happened." She went on to explain the recent events on Coruscant to them, watching the faces of the apprentices become grim. "Fey´lya is actually proposing to outlaw the Jedi now. But the Senate does not stand behind him. His only chance to get his proposition through is to reveal the truth about my father to the public to create the necessary pressure on the representatives, but he does not dare to. I don´t know what Anakin told him, but it must have been an impressive speech. When they get back, tell them to call me immediately." - "That we will," Tionne promised with a smile and broke the connection. When she turned around from the comm unit her suddenly wintery cold eyes sought the Gryssnyrs´s solitary form.

The alien stood regarding her calmly. "What do you know about all this?" she asked quietly. Kam, at her side, moved his right hand to the lightsaber hanging from his belt. "We will not see the Sith rise again," it answered, revealing a row of carnivorous teeth. "There are no Sith left here," Kirana To protested. "Maybe you do not know where to find them," the Gryssnyr explained. "This is nonsense. Who told you all this?" Kam was finally losing his patience, when they all heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber being ignited and Anakin Skywalker let the red blade fly towards the alien´s head, severing it instantly. 

As the dead body tumbled to the floor the stink of burned flesh filled the room with it´s sickening sweet stench. Tionne´s hands flew to her throat and her body convulsed in revulsion. Kam caught her when she sank to her knees, holding her gently. "Father, what..." Jedi Master Luke Skywalker came charging through the doorway, took in the destructive scene and gaped at the tall man who had already called back the weapon to his hand. "Did it attack you?" Luke asked the students finally, pointing towards the Gryssnyr. "No, not at all," Kirana Ti answered slowly, "Actually it was about to tell us what is going on here. It mentioned the Sith."- "The Gryssnyr were enslaved by the Sith millennia ago," Tionne gasped from where she was still kneeling on the floor, shaking her head. 

"I am sorry. I only meant to protect you," Anakin Skywalker explained calmly.

"We understand. After all that has happened..." Streen said soothingly. 

"Did you talk to Leia?" 

"She left a message and you are supposed to call her back immediately." 

"You´d better do that," Anakin gestured towards Luke and bent down to grab one of the 

alien´s arms. "We shall dispose of this. Kirana Ti, if you would take the head please." 

Without another word he left and the Dathomir witch hurriedly followed, holding the severed head in front of her. "Where are Kyp and Gantoris?" Kam asked finally, helping Tionne to her feet. "I sent them on an errant," Luke explained absent-mindedly and went over to call his sister. The three apprentices shared an uneasy glance, then left him alone. 

"Luke!" The joyful smile on Leia´s lips told her brother how relieved she was at seeing him again, "I am so glad you are alright. Is Father still with you?" Remembering the incident on Yavin Luke´s face soured: 

"Yes," he replied gloomily," He is here. But what is going on on Coruscant? Tionne said it is urgent. Are Han and Jacen o.k.?"

"I see he told you what happened, or did he?"

"What could he not have told me?" 

"Apparently he threatened Fey´lya into letting him go."

"What a surprise." 

"Isn´t it? And until this crisis is settled he should keep a low profile. Tell him that rejoining the Empire now would be fatal." 

"You know then?"

"Of course." 

"Well, I am sorry to tell you this, but his mind is set." 

"That is just stupid." 

"Maybe. But I can´t stop him. And as long as the New Republic doesn´t know about it I guess it would not harm for him to work the Imperial government towards peace."

"As long as he remembers this."

"Leia..."

"What is it?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Pleae do, whatever it is."

"If Han were in danger, or the kids, and you had to chose between their lifes and the one solution that would benefit the people, what would you do?"

"That is...an unexpected question, and pretty difficult. Let me think about it, ok?"

"Sure. We´ll be here on Naboo for a while anyway, so you know where to reach me."

"Take care, brother."

"You too. And may the Force be with you."

The twins shared a brief smile, but Luke had seen his troubled eyes mirrored in his sister´s. Times were really bad for the Jedi. He wanted to kick himself for not having told Leia about their father´s condition, but what would that gain them? Eventually he would tell her the truth, of course, but for now, they each had their own little crisis to deal with.

"Luke?" he turned around to where his father was leaning in the doorway nonchalantly, but his son knew that he was only trying to mask his fatigue. "I need to leave immediately." 

"I understand. Anything we need to know?" 

"Nothing I haven´t already told you. Did you talk to Leia?" 

"Yes." 

"What did she say?" 

"I didn´t tell her about...you know. But she thinks that you should take care of yourself." 

"I will," the sudden smile on Anakin´s lips nearly broke Luke´s heart. He answered the smile weakly, then the two men made their way towards the Palace´s hangar. Here, standing on the ramp leading inside the shuttle they embraced and then Anakin left, his ship vanishing in the dense clouds of the morning sky.

Luke stood for a while, unsure of what to do next. something was about to happen, he knew it. And he could only hope that it was something good.

Admiral Daala sat in her apartment´s living-room, reading, when the door-bell chimed. She took a look at the screen identifying her visitor and smiled. So he had come after all. Smoothing down the front of her blouse she went to open the door. "It is an honor," she told High Admiral Palleon and the white-haired supreme commander of the Imperial forces gave her a nod and a smile. "Please, come in." 

"Admiral, I must admit that I was intrigued by your call. An ally, you say? I would have thought that the Empire had none left." The amusement twinkling in his eyes made her laugh.

"Not an ally as much as a peace-keeper, I should say," she explained and offered him a seat. He took the glass of crystal-clear water she had prepared for him gratefully and took a sip. "High Admiral Palleon, you of all people should be able to tell me where the Empire really stands. Are we losing or winning?" 

He gazed at her for a long time, then sighed deeply and stood, walked over to the window overlooking the streets of the Imperial capitol. "For years now we have tried to pretend that nothing has happened," he began," but this war has cost us. A lot, as you know." 

"Peace?" Daala asked quietly, hoping that she had judged him right. He turned around, surprise plain on his face: 

"That word, out of your mouth, Admiral? Who has tried so valiantly to persuade the government of an all-out attack on Coruscant not a year ago, as I recall. Why the sudden change?" She rose proudly and went to join him by the window: 

"I am weary of the war, very weary. This conflict has gained us nothing and the people are suffering under the incompetence of those who are trying to keep the power to themselves. The Empire is dead, someone told me not long ago, and he was right."

"Your mysterious ally?" 

"The very same." 

"I am really looking forward to meeting him. When will he arrive?" 

"Soon, I think." 

"So you do not know?" 

"He will come. He has no other choice."

Anakin Skywalker landed his shuttle in one of Bastion´s many spaceports. As everywhere on this planet security was tight, but nevertheless, noone bothered him as he departed his ship and took a look around. He smiled to himself. If they only knew who was coming. He had concealed his lightsaber underneath the long, black cloak he wore, to not raise any suspicions. At least not now. 

"Sir, your identification?" the young officer facing him seemed not at the least intimidated by his cool gaze. 

"My identification. Well, well, well. I must have lost it somewhere," Anakin mused aloud, the grabbed the man´s throat in one lightning-quick move, "You will take me to the governor´s palace, now." 

"Yes, m´lord, at once," the youth sputtered and the Dark Lord let him go again. 

Holding a hand to his aching throat the officer scrambled towards one of the speeders parked in the vicinity. Anakin followed, his long strides keeping up with the smaller man withe ease. It was a silent ride through the crowded streets of the city. Most buildings looked worn down, the people had an air of weariness about them that told Anakin a lot. Especially when they reached the palace the Empire´s reality became plain: it was a fortres,, designed to keep outthe truth, nothing more. 

"Who shall I announce," the pale young man asked suddenly. Anakin leaned foward slowly, revelling in the waves of fear the youth exuded at an alarming rate. 

"Tell them," he whispered," that Darth Vader is back."

The Imperial Moffs and Generals assembled in the grand hall of the governor´s palace were all arguing angrily with one another, while a lot of nervous glances were shot at the far door. Admiral Daala stood next to Palleon, her hands clasped behind her back, and a grim smile on her lips. "I told you he would come," she hissed and the white-haired man shook his head slowly: "This is incredible. I thought he was dead." - "I can tell you first-hand that he is not," Daala answered and her smile deepened. She thought back on their farewell in his shuttle, the bond they had shared. Very much alive indeed, she thought and felt like laughing. What is that feeling that makes your head dizzy with anticipation again? Love, wasn´t it. She still could not believe that she had fallen in love. With him. Incredible, Palleon would call it. This time she did laugh out aloud.

Then the door opened and he strode into the room in his usual energetic gait. Their eyes met briefly and they shared a quick smile. 

"Gentlemen," he began without preamble," we have a lot to do."

"Really? Who do you think you are?" Governor Disra asked smoothly. Anakin´s mega-watt blue eyes nailed him to his chair. 

"The question rather is: What do you think you are doing here? Administrating the Empire? Or rather the sad remains of what it once was. You sit here, secure behind your durasteel walls and star destroyers and remember the grand times that never were as grand as you would wish them to be. I can see that nothing has changed. But I will see to it that it does." 

"Enough of these holy words. We were told that Lord Darth Vader is back. Do you propose that you are him?" The predatory smile on the Jedi Lord´s lips should have been warning enough. 

"No, not at all," he said, his tone one of open amusement," that was just to get your attention." 

"Ah, I thought so." 

"Did you? Well, Darth Vader died aboard the Second Death Star, along with Palpatine." 

"We know that. What we do not is who you really are," Disra interrupted him again and flinched visibly when Anakin raised a warning hand. 

"Fool," he hissed," the Empire is dead. And if you do not want to die with it you will listen to my words. All of you. I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Dark Lord of the Sith. I am the one who destroyed Palpatine as I will destroy his Empire once and for all."

The assembly stared at him as if he were mad and Daala could not but laugh at their stupid faces. 

"They didn´t get it," she told Anakin. 

"No, they didn´t, didn´t they?" he answered, smiling, "It doesn´t matter." 

"But it does, Lord Skywalker," Admiral Palleon cut in, "Admiral Daala told me that you want peace." 

"Exactly." 

"Peace?" Disra all but screamed," Noone wants peace!" 

"As his lordship already has noted, the Empire is dead, you just do not want to realize it," Palleon was actually smiling now. 

"This is treason,"Disra hissed. 

"It is not. What you have done so far is treason," Anakin explained calmly,"You have betrayed the people of the Empire, seeking only to gain more power for yourselves. Peace is what this galaxy needs, and it will start here."

Mara Jade hated waiting. Especially when it was pouring like this. Kyp was hunched over beside her, his dark hair dripping with rainwater. Ahead of them the target of their observation squatted on a small hill surrounded by the thick swamp. It was an assembly of container-like buildings, much like the ones Karrde used on Hellson. In the gloom they could just make out Gantoris on his way towards them. Mara frowned. He should not come back yet. 

"What´s the matter?" she asked Kyp in a whisper. The youth broke his intent gaze away fronm the other Jedi and glanced at her tiredly: 

"They have Ysalamiri. That´s why he could not go deeper into the camp." 

"And you are telling me now?" Mara nearly screamed. 

"I am not that good at identifying Ysalamiri," he answered defensively. And my senses don´t work at that distance, Mara admitted to herself. 

"Very well. We will leave immediately. This is too dangerous." 

"Too late," Kyp sighed and pointed towards the camp, where a sentinel was just giving alarm. Down below Gantoris quickened his retreat, but he was still shielding himself at least visually from the camp. Still, he would never make it back to safety in time. Xixor´s gang was swarming out already towards the Jedi´s hiding place. 

"I hate this," Mara declared whole-heartedly, then grabbed Kyp´s sleeve and dragged him towards the undergrowth. 

"Hey, what about Gantoris?" 

"He´s a big boy, he can take care of himself. No offense meant," she added with a smile at the young Jedi student at her side.

"None taken," he answered stiffly, "What´s your plan?" 

"Get out of here, what else?" 

"We could lose them in that temple," Kyp suggested. 

Fortunately he did not see Mara frown. Kyp and Gantoris had succumbed to the Dark Side once already and she would not risk that again. "Perhaps we will try something else," she said and ran to intercept Gantoris. The three of them met pretty soon and Mara explained to the two men what she planned to do. They protested at first, but agreed in the end. "It certainly is a challenge," Gantoris sighed. "I still don´t like this," Kyp shrugged. "Since when are you afraid of the odds, boy?" the older man teased and slapped his shoulder. "All settled?" Mara asked sweetly and waited for their nods, "Good. Let´s go."

When the search teams returned out of the night with their prizes, Xixor felt like laughing. Of course he had expected this move of his enemies. "Mara Jade," he greeted the red-head glowering at him," what a pleasure. And your companions are?" The older of the two merely smiled and the youth did not look at him at all. 

"Jedi Knights, I take it," Xixor answered his own question," this does not come as a surprise, you know." 

"I imagine that´s why you did stock up your supply of Ysalamiri," Mara said coolly, jabbing Kyp with her left elbow. "Ouw," he yelped, glaring at her, "This young man here spotted it right away." 

"Did he now. Well, you are still stuck here. Let´s go inside." 

"Yeah, it´s at least dry inside," Kyp murmured sullenly and Mara really had to admire his 

acting talent. They followed Xixor into what seemed to be his office, which was decorated with Ysalamiri nutrient cages. 

"My, that does look comfortable," Mara remarked sarcastically. 

"Yes, it does. And it is practical. Tell me, Mara Jade, what were you and Skywalker doing here at all?"

"We had an archeological interest." 

"You are referring to that temple, I take it. It is of Sith origin, or so I have heard. Why would Luke Skywalker of all people take an interest in that? Or did his father send you?" 

"So you know," Mara had to admit that she was slightly surprised. 

"I have known long before Skywalker was even aware of the truth. Interesting, isn´t it, that the New Republic would protect him like that." 

"Maybe it´s just practical." 

"In what way, I wonder? It doesn´t matter. Fact is, that Anakin Skywalker will not bother me or anyone for much longer. My contacts have just confirmed that he has indeed returned to the Empire." 

"No!" Mara´s eyes widened in shock.

"But yes," Xixor laughed," the fool. He has played right into my hand. The Empire will fall and he with it." 

"What about the New Republic?" 

"What about it?" 

"Don´t you have a grudge against them too?" 

"Not really. I have no sympathies for the rebels, but the Empire has destroyed my people and my power, namely it was Darth Vader who was responsible for that. An his son and daughter. But they will pay too." 

" You must be crazy if you think you and your little gang can go up against the Empire, let alone the New Republic."

"I have found some allies, don´t worry. They are very interested in seeing the Jedi vanish from this galaxy. Forever." 

Kyp and Gantoris shared a glance, but then Gantoris shrugged slightly and smiled at Xixor. 

"We shall see," he said lightly. 

"We shall indeed." All the while Mara had scrutinized the possible escape routes. Two windows, one door. But unfortunately the Ysalamiri made using the Force impossible for all three Jedi. That was why Mara had to rely on reputations. When Xixor least expected it she made her move. Turning her head around to face both Kyp and Gantoris she could make out five guards standing behind the two men. 

"Don´t look to them for help, Mara Jade," Xixor told her mildly, "they are useless without the Force." 

"I don´t know", Mara answered lightly, "but Dark Jedi usually make their own rules." On cue Gantoris smiled his fiercest smile and Kyp was grinning broadly. 

"Dark Jedi?" Xixor asked and Mara could hear the five guards take a step back. Why did people always think Dark Jedi more dangerous? A foolish mistake. 

"Kyp, he´s all yours," she offered and let the youth pass her. He had Anakin Skywalker´s predatory stalk down perfect and apparently Xixor had heard of the youth. 

"Kyp Durron?!" he exclaimed, slightly shaken, then," But no, I don´t believe..."

Too late. The five guards panicked and opened fire blindly on the three Jedi. Fortunately those knew how to keep their heads in a crisis. Skillfully dodging the blastershots and with a great deal of luck they made it so that more and more Ysalamiri were hit until Kyp crowed triumphantly:

"I got it!" 

And then the container´s walls blew outward. Mara, Kyp and Gantoris just managed to clear it´s interior before the roof crushed everything underneath. "Come on!" Mara hissed and the three of them ran towards their ship, picking up their buried lightsabers on the way. 

Anakin Skywalker was bent over Moff Disra´s most recent report. The man was learning. They all were. But he knew that they would use the tiniest opportunity to get rid of him again. Permanently. Maybe I should kill the lot of them, he sighed inwardly, but that was really no solution. "Are you alright?" Daala asked and closed the door behind her. "Yes," he answered, fighting his headache bravely. She came over to stand beside him, looking over his shoulder. Her left hand ruffled his hair teasingly and then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Palleon says the military more or less sides with him." 

"Good, very good. And according to this report we are making progress in relocating the economy´s income into the more necessary industries. Housing, clothing, anything but military goods. Actually there are a lot of good business opportunities out there." Daala laughed disbelieving: 

"Since when are you a business man!" 

"Ever since I quit being a warlord," he replied, smiling. 

"The Coruscant Daily is on in a few minutes. Shall I?" 

"Yes, please." 

Together they faced the screen built into th wall opposite from Anakin´s desk. The image popping into existence suddenly showed a tall Twi´lek who bore a very earnest expression. 

"Today at 1600 hours local time," it began solemnly," a trade convoy just outside of Chandrilean space was attacked by military vessels. Witnesses confirmed that they were of Imperial origin. President Fey´lya declared today that necessary steps will be taken to undermine any renewed Imperial hostility. Ladies and Gentlemen, Turve Glat with a detailed report and statement." When the image switched to a fat human standing apparently in front of the Senate Chamber on Coruscant, Daala turned cool green eyes on her lover. 

"What does that mean?" she asked quietly, slightly confused. 

"It means that we will have to postpone peace for a while," Anakin answered grimly and activated his comm. "High Admiral Palleon, I would have you join me in my office immediately." 

Kyp and Gantoris barely could keep up with Mara as she stormed off the Jade´s Fire´s ramp into the Royal Hangar of Naboo. "What did he think he was doing, rejoining the Empire!?" she shouted into Luke´s face," Xixor had all this planned, you know? He´s going to play off the New Republic against the Empire. We have to warn Leia and your father before anything happens." She stopped when the young Jedi Master held up a hand, palm out, quieting her. "Too late," he said simply and shook his head, "Too late."


	7. Walking the Edge Chapter 7

When High Admiral Palleon entered the office Anakin Skywalker´s head snapped around sharply and those cool blue eyes narrowed for a millisecond before recognition flashed over their icy surface. Admiral Daala gave the newcomer a tiny smile and gestured towards the holoscreen, where the Bothan president of the New Republic was just now answering the journalist´s questions. 

"What could have sparked this renewed hostility?" Turve Glat was asking. Borsk Fey´lya straightened his shoulders proudly: 

"Obviously the Empire has come to realize that it´s glory days are over. My best guess is that they want to force the issue here. But rest assured that the New Republic government will do anything in it´s power to contain this threat." 

"Do you mean that we are going to war again?" 

"No, not at all. At least not yet." 

"Will you try to establish contact with the Imperial government?" 

But Anakin apparently had already heard everything he needed to and switched the screen off. Turning towards his staff he grimaced slightly and shook his head. 

"Sir, I have checked the Fleet status and I am certain that this attack was phony," Palleon told him firmly. 

"Of course it was. And what our little Bothan friend has just said makes it clear to me that he is part of this." 

"What is going on, Anakin?" Daala had slipped around the desk to sit next to Palleon, and crossed her arms in front of her. 

"Whoever is behind this wants to force our hand. You see, when I talked to Mon Mothma I told her, among other things, that two solutions for peace would be violent, one of it the very same Fey´lya claims to be the reason for this attack now. So he must know what was said between us in that meeting." 

"But we cannot prove it." 

"We do not have to. Fey´lya wants to force us into action? Well, he won´t be able to. Increase the border patrols, but give orders to not engage any New Republic vessel. The sole exception is a violation of our space." 

"Yes, sir. I see." 

"Exactly. If Fey´lya wants this confrontation so badly he will have to act himself. But he will not do that, he has said so too, and furthermore it would make him look bad. This poses the question: What kind of surprise is he hiding?"

"Do you have an idea?"

"Yes. Unfortunately I do." Looking into the distance Anakin kept silent for awhile.

"Anakin?"

"Hm?"

"What do you need us to do?"

"Palleon already has his orders. You are dismissed, High Admiral. And you, well, I would like you to keep an eye on Disra and his fellows. I do not want any more nasty surprises."

"As ordered."

When Daala and Palleon had left the office Anakin stared at his comm pensively. Finally he went to work, encrypting a very special code so it could not be traced at all. It took a few moments before there was a connection. 

"Yes?" Talon Karrde´s voice sounded as smooth and cool as always. 

"Talon, I need information about Black Sun´s activities, and everything you can get on Xixor. Mara told you he´s back?" 

"She did. But first, let me propose a deal: I´ll track Xixor for you if you tell me what is going on between the Empire and the Republic." 

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. And that´s how it will stay. At least for the moment. Get me that information and we´ll see further. So your dealings are safe for now. By the way, how did they act when they came back?" 

"The usual, mostly, none of the obvious give-aways. But Mara seems to act a bit more friendly towards him." 

"Good, that is at least something." 

"Oh yes, and Mara is joining your son´s academy." 

"Really? Fancy that." 

"She says those Jedi need a bit more skill in fighting without a lightsaber or the Force." 

"She is a clever one, isn´t she?" 

"Yes. They deserve each other." 

Anakin sat for a long time in his chair, staring out of the window, smiling. If anyone could anchor Luke´s feet on firmer ground now it was Mara. The boy had not liked what his father was asking of him, but she would understand and make him understand too. In many ways she was as much a Jedi as Luke was, although she was loath to admit is. But in the end she would come to realize her destiny too.

"You aren´t half enthusiastic about this, aren´t you?" Kyp said sourly and rubbed his shoulder, where Gantoris heel had left a red imprint, "That hurts." - "Well, you´ll just have to be faster then," Kam told him with a smile. He was overseeing their training exercises, while Mara did the same with Streen and Kirana Ti. "Gantoris just has to vent his frustration over having been defeated by a woman," he went on and grinned broadly over at the Dathomir witch. That way he missed the mischivous glance passing between the two students standing in front of him completely. When Gantoris punched him in the stomach playfully the look of surprise crossing Kam´s face triggered Tionne´s chiming laughter. She was sitting next to Master Skywalker on the terrace´s balustrade, both studying every report they had on the Gryssnyr. But right now the two of them were watching the three men. Grinning ruefully Kam evaded Kyp easily and pushed the youth into the elder student. But Gantoris was faster. He let Kyp run past him and attacked Kam again. This time their instructor was better prepared and blocked the underhand blow before returning it. "Time out!" Mara called suddenly. With one hand propped on her left hip she glanced at the three men with a look of faint amusement, "Let´s continue this later." Kirana Ti and Streen grinned at each other, then went over to sit on the balustrade. Kam gave Gantoris a sharp look and vowed to himself that he would not let the man from Eol Sha surprise him like this again. 

It was as if Master Skywalker had been reading his mind, for he jumped off his perch and strode over to the students. "This fighting practice certainly is a good exercise, but your opponent is not your enemy. Never ever. You must persuade him with your skills, not let your emotions rule your actions." - "Persuade them to die, huh?" Mara remarked sarcastically and Luke looked over at her with a smile. "If that is necessary," he replied, suddenly clapping his hands together twice to gain the whole assembly´s attention. "You have all done well in the past days and very soon now you will cease to be students and move on to be true Jedi Knights. Together we have accomplished a great thing: We have brought back the Jedi to this galaxy. Now let us see to it that they never vanish again. You know Coruscant´s current stance towards the Jedi and I believe that all of you feel that their view is wrong. It is. And they will come to realize this sooner or later. Until then I want to remind you that the Jedi protect and serve the people, not the government. And that is what we will do."

"Nice speech," Mara told him when the students were busying themselves with preparing dinner.

"Do you really think so?" 

"A bit on the pathetic side perhaps, but still, quite nice. Why that comment about the Jedi serving the people?" 

"It is a lesson I am learning now. Or part of it. About sacrifices." 

"Sacrifices? What kind of lesson is that supposed to be? Sounds like your father." 

"Doesn´t it?"

"So it was really him who told you that? Now listen here, Skywalker..."

"He´s dying."

"What?"

"That is strange. You are the first person I am telling this. I wonder why..."

"You didn´t even tell your sister?"

"In a way I feel that she would not understand. She has never been as close to Father as I have been."

"Wise woman."

"She is a Jedi. More so than I am, I think. That is why he taught me that lesson,not her."

"What do you mean?"

"Leia is harder than I am. And she sees Father the way he really is. I still have that image of Anakin Skywalker in my head I had when I was a boy. But he is not like that. He tells me that he would do anything to protect the people, even if he hurts me or Leia."

"Yeah, he told me something like that too."

"Did he? Why?"

"I thought he was going Darkside again, but now you are telling me that he´s dying. What does he want? That you are prepared to sacrifice him too?"

"He said I had to let go. I am not sure if he only meant the image I have of him or something else."

Mara´s green eyes flashed with a sudden understanding. Then her face softened just a little bit and she slapped Luke´s shoulder hard: 

"You are on the right track. Keep thinking about it." 

"What do you mean? You understand all this?" 

"Yes." 

"But you won´t tell me." 

"Right." 

"Okay." 

"You give in too easily, Skywalker." 

"Really?" 

"Hm - hm. Come on, I think dinner is ready." 

Luke shook his head as he stared after her. He could even see her shoulders shaking in a silent laughter. That woman was....special. In one moment she was full of scorn, the next she showed a caring for him that one would usually show a good friend and then again another one there was a sad wisdom about her that made his skin crawl. Luke did see her as a friend and thought she did the same with him, but in the last few weeks their shared concern about Anakin seemed to have brought them closer. I wonder.... 

"They set us up, didn´t they?" he asked her quietly, when they were seated next to each other, a bowlful of stew sitting before them. 

"Who?" Mara´s green eyes did look surprised, but he could feel a certain level of anticipation in her. 

"Karrde and Anakin, who else?" 

"Yes. You may be right," she seemed startled for a second, then smiled broadly, "What do we do? Kill them both?" The two of them shared an easy laugh. 

"Nah, that would be a bit drastic. Who knows, maybe they knew what they were doing." 

"And maybe not," she smiled at him, "I think I´ll take a walk. Alone," she added when Luke opened his mouth to offer his company.With a frown he watched her walk away into the dark halls of the ruined palace.

Mara stood at the huge window of what had once been the throne room, looking down into the city´s main plaza. So much had changed since the fall of the Empire. Her life had been turned upside down and now she found herself at a crossroads. She liked being with Karrde´s organization but there was something missing. Something that had died with Palpatine. And she would never forgive Anakin Skywalker for that. He had broken the bond she had shared with the late Emperor. Whatever else he had been, he was all she´d had. Ever since she had not found a bond that deep, a relationship that close. She knew that Luke felt something similar. He was trying so hard to rebuild the Jedi and to erase his father´s legacy that he was completely missing the solution to all of his problems. Well, most of them. Anakin had realized that much earlier and had tried to tell him what he was doing wrong, but his teachings were cryptic, to say the least. Maybe a Sith could understand his words, or a trained diplomat like Leia, but Luke had had neither the upbringing nor the backgound of his father. Fortunately. 

And unfortunately she did understand, and furthermore, did care about Luke understanding it too. Luke Skywalker had so much wisdom and compassion and courage that she admired him for. And yet he did not know what to do with it. Sure, he did pass it on to his students, but that was not nearly as rewarding as sharing it with a partner. A mate. A lover. In the darkness Mara blushed furiously. They had set them up, no doubt. Curse their scheming hearts. And then she smiled and sighed. Maybe it was not such a bad thing after all.

General A´bath stood quietly on his flagship´s bridge. Out there, not too many clicks away, a small Imperial fleet was watching them across the invisible border. Just watching. The two fleets had been sitting like this for two days now and nothing had happened. For a moment the General hoped that nothing ever would. But that was just wishful thinking, he knew.

"Sir!"the tracking officer called. A´bath strode over to stand beside his station and looked over his shoulder, "They are moving." 

"Yes, I can see that." And really, looking back out into the open he could see the Imperial ships turn around slowly and accelerate until they vanished into hyperspace. "Prepare for a surprise attack," the General ordered. And then they waited again.

Leia Organa Solo smiled at the Mon Calamari sitting across from her. Admiral Ackbar was an old friend of hers and she would be damned if she would let this unfortunate business gte in the way of that friendship. Hopefully he felt the same. 

"No," she was just saying," I really have no idea where my father might be right now." Which was th simple truth. Who knew where Bastion was at all? 

"Would you tell me if you knew?" Her smile deepened: 

"Probably I would tell him that you are looking for him. What is the problem?" 

"Well, the president is concerned. He thinks your father might harbor a grudge against him personally." 

"He´s not far off the mark there." Ackbar laughed quietly: 

"It is good to see you have recovered from these past trials," he told her gently, referring to the assassination attempt that had nearly cost her family´s lives. She nodded gravely:

"I appreciate your concern, but, as I have told the president before, I do not know where he is. And furthermore, we have more pressing problems. This Imperial attack concerns me." 

"You are not the only one there. General A´bath just reported that the Imperial ships on border patrol seem to have been recalled. All of them." 

"Do you think they might be planning an attack?" 

"Who knows? But in any case we need to be prepared." 

"I see."

But Leia was pretty sure that noone was as concerned as she was. The others did not know what she did. And this attack did not make sense at all. She had to find some means to contact her father, to clarify all this. And she sincerely hoped that he did not really mean to make his threat of war come true.

"When did those ships come in?" Anakin asked briskly as the live holo recording stopped suddenly. "They came in from the Unknown Regions five hours ago. Apparently they never did hail the planet or give a warning," High Admiral Palleon´s face was concerned, to say the least. 

"This attack is intolerable, yes, but I daresay that this is not the least we´ve seen of them." Palleon eyed the Jedi Lord questioningly: 

"You know them?" 

"I know of them. Their people were once enslaved by the Sith and later the Jedi made good use of their ill feelings towards their former masters."

"Their military skills?" 

"Unimportant. I would rather like to know where they got those ships from." 

"Well, the ones we saw on the recording didn´t look particularly thrilling." 

"Neither did the planet´s defense force´s performance." 

"Yes." 

"You have recalled the border patrol ships?" 

"Of course." 

"Then sent the rested troops out to this new front. They will attack again." 

"But why?" 

"To occupy us, of course. Unfortunately we cannot look away from our own people´s suffering. I want the outer perimeter guarded tightly. Now go, I have other business to attend to." 

After the Imperial commander had left Anakin slumped into his chair. He was in a foul mood, to say the least. Xixor had not been idle and his allies had made their move. Defeating the Gryssnyr should not prove too difficult, but there was something else waiting for them here, something nasty. The ruse with the fake Imperial attack had not worked and Xixor had to have a back-up plan. His strategy was too easy to read though. While the Gryssnyr would occupy the Imperial Navy´s attention it needed only one explosive matter to bring the New Republic down on their backs. Fortunately they still had a few friends on Coruscant. Xixor had to know that too. Which meant that Leia still was in danger. Anakin smiled slowly. Maybe he would have to force the issue here. 

Leia was more than surprised to see that she had received a message from Anakin when she came back from her meeting. Judging from the time her datapad needed to decode it Anakin had written the encryption code himself. She smiled to herself. Just like Luke her father loved to tinker with mechanics, although he was better at it than his son. Well, he was a lot older after all. * Urgent. Meet me at Vjun in five standard days. Take care. * was all the message read. Leia frowned at the lines, then deleted it. What was that supposed to mean? Obviously she was in danger, but why did he want her away from Coruscant? 

"Anakin, the doctors say that this is not a good idea," Daala, half - running after him to keep up with his long legs, sounded most concerned. But Anakin chose to ignore that. 

"Then tell them that I do know what is best for me, and for them too. They will understand." 

"But I won´t." Incredulous, he stopped and turned to look at her: 

"Daala, I thought we had already talked about this. I cannot just let others dictate the rules for this game." 

"But, your illness - ." 

"I know, but that doesn´t matter now. I will see this through, either way." 

"Then I cannot change your mind?" 

"I am sorry, Daala. You are needed here." 

"I need you here," she countered and kissed his lips gently. He smiled and pulled her closer, embracing her tightly. 

"I have to go," he whispered into her soft copper-coloured hair, "Take care."

Standing in the hallway outside their chambers, Daala watched him leave with a frown marring her face. Of course she understood the necessity of this mission, but why did he have to do everything by himself? He trusted her, she knew, but noone else apart it seemed. 

Talon Karrde looked pretty smug. He had just received the confirmation that their quarry had swallowed the bait. Whole, it seemed. He had been tracking Xixor and his gang for a few weeks now and the information he passed on to Anakin Skywalker was most interesting. And working this closely with the Jedi Lord had put a whole new perspective on the man. And Karrde had but to admire him for keeping his head in a crisis like the one he had to master. But then, running an organization like his own was very similar to that. A constant fight against ever-changing situations. You only had to keep ahead of the race. 

"Master Skywalker!" Luke looked up from where he had been meditating in the warm morning sun when he heard Tionne´s excited voice call him. Jumping to his feet lightly he went to meet her. "Your sister is on the comm."

"Leia, what has happened?" Her chocolate eyes reflected her warm smile.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you. I have thought about that question you asked me last time."

"And?"

"If I had no, really no other choice I would do my best to save the people."

"I knew it."

"Did it help?"

"Yes, very much. Leia, is this call encoded?"

"Of course, why?"

"Leia, there is something I need to tell you. About father."

"What is it?" he cloud hear the sudden fear in her voice.

"He is...he is dying, Leia. Palpatine poisoned him back on Byss."

"But he said he had healed himself."

"Would you want to appear vulnerable in front of your enemies?"

"No, I guess not. Since when do you know?"

"Since he brought me back on Yavin."

"Why did you not tell me before?"

"You´ve had other problems."

"I guess you are right. I am on my way to meet him at Vjun. Han is with me. And the children. They are really looking forward to seeing their grandfather again."

"I am sorry."

"You needn´t be, brother."

"Leia, do you realize that we will have to work together to help him?"

"I do. And I will do anything I can."

"Thank you."

"May the Force be with you."

The single star destroyer hung in space over Vjun, waiting. On the bridge, Anakin Skywalker was immersed in the Force, concentrating on hyperspace. If he hadn´t been dead wrong a fleet of ships would appear very soon. "Sir, we are ready," the captain announced quietly. "Good, good. Keep it that way. On my mark." There they were, forty ships, mid-sized, but still dangerous. Ready to pounce. "Mark," Anakin called suddenly and the star destroyer accelerated , vanishing just seconds before two fleets entered the system and clashed violently. 

"What the hell is going on!" Han Solo yelled when the Millenium Falcon just missed hitting a Corellian Corvette head-on. "Where do all these ships come from?" Leia, strapped into the rec couch with the children, frowned. She could find no trace of her father in the Force, nothing at all. "A trap?" Han called over the head-comm she wore. "Yes," she answered," But for who?"

"I do not know what you mean," Xixor said coolly as he faced the New Republic president via holocomm. The Bothan´s fur ruffled in indignation and fury:

"You do not know? We had information that Leia Organa Solo was going to meet her father on Vjun and then my troops got shot at by your allies." 

"My allies were merely pursuing their prey, President." 

"Are you sure that there is no other game going on here? One that by chance has slipped your mind?" 

"You think you have been betrayed?" 

"The very same. And I´ve had enough of your scheme." 

"Afraid for your career? I am warning you. If you back out now I will destroy you." 

"Believe me, Prince Xixor. I want that Sith dead as much as you do. But I also carry the responsibility for the New Republic." 

"Then we are still agreed." 

"We are. For now."

When the lone star destroyer dropped out of hyperspace to join the fleet guarding the front Anakin Skywalker smiled to himself. "Report status." 

"Sir, we are expecting a new attack in about six hours." 

"Is that information confirmed?" 

"Yes sir, confirmed by our scoutships." 

"Very good. I will take command of the fleet for the next battle." 

"It will be a pleasure, sir." 

"Oh yes. It will."

Leaning back in his seat he closed his eyes for a moment, then suddenly rose and strode up to the captain.

"Captain Fulan," the man gave him a nod, "See to it that I am informed when the next wave hits home." 

"Of course, sir."

Leaving the bridge, Anakin moved quickly towards his ship quarters, nearly breaking into a run. His eyes darkened when he hit the door controls and the moment it had closed behind him he slid to the floor, panting with exhaution. This was bad, really bad. His mind swam, thoughts unfocused and then he was drifting into the darkness, unconscious.

A few hours later the door comm woke him up. "Lord Skywalker, your presence is required on the bridge," a young voice said very loudly. Apparently the man had repeated the same sentence for some time now and was getting annoyed. Anakin shook his head and scrambled to his feet, swaying slightly. He opened the door and followed the officer wordlessly. 

"My lord, they are nearly within firing range," Captain Fulan welcomed his commander, a hint of reproval in his voice for the delay. Anakin merely nodded and let his body drop into the command chair. "Give me an outlay," he ordered, his voice barely audible, then bent forward to study the enemy formation and his own fleet´s through blurred eyes. He sighed. "Let´s do this."

"President Fey´lya, this new threat certainly poses a great danger for us," Leia Organa Solo was just saying. "In what way, if I may ask?" 

"In what way? Our scoutships, Admiral Ackbar tells us, have found evidence of fighting at the border to the Unknown Regions." 

"These are not our borders, Councilor, they do not concern us." 

"Don´t they? President Fey´lya, the presence of New Republic ships at Vjun was a direct violation of Imperial space. The fact that we do not have a fleet of star destroyers on our doorsteps tells me that this threat is grave indeed." The collective gasp of the Senate audience nearly made her smile. But she had to play this to the end: "And if the Empire cannot contain that threat they will have no choice but to retreat. Into New Republic space. I do not need to draw you a picture of what would happen then." 

Sitting back into her chair she folded her hands elegantly and waited for Fey´lya´s reply. To her surprise it was the Bith senator who spoke next: 

"If what Councilor Organa Solo has just told us is indeed true we will have to do something. I do not want to see the New Republic turned into a warzone again." 

"I assure you that this whole affair is being exagerated. Nevertheless the Defense Council will meet on this," Fey´lya put in smoothly, his violet eyes staring murder at Leia. "For now, this session is adjourned."

Anakin Skywalker was standing on the bridge of the Star Destroyer Hydra, his blue eyes burning with anger. 

Out there against the background of the stars the last remnants of a recent space battle hung like discarded leftovers, sad and drifting. The wrecks of ships, their metal bellies ripped open and their lights dimmed forever. It was not a pretty sight. Only now could he fully comprehend what had happened. The recent events had gone by so fast that there never had been time to think, only to act. He had started a war. Again. And this time he simply could not afford to lose.

"Lord Skywalker," an earnest voice called out from the bridge entry. "What is it, Captain?" Anakin asked, as he turned sharply to face the man. "We have a call for you, it´s your son." 

"I will take it here, thank you." Seating himself in the black bridge command chair, facing the holo comm, he waited patiently, until Luke´s image flashed into existence before him. 

"Greetings, Father," the young Jedi Master began, "I have urgent news for you." 

"Good news?" Anakin sighed hopefully, but his son shook his head, smiling

apologetically: 

"No, unfortunately not. The Senate will not sanction any support for your troops, and General Bel Iblis is almost ready to simply take his ships and join you. The rest of the military big wigs agree with him. But since the New Republic is officially and technically at war with the Empire, they can do nothing to help." 

"Any more good news?" 

"One more thing: The president has formally called on the Jedi to take up their place as guardians again." 

"That is indeed good news, son. Who will lead the negotiations on your behalf? Leia?" 

"Yes. Leia is the best for the job since the Senate trusts her most. The talks will be difficult, but then, nothing´s ever easy. Which reminds me. How are your efforts going? Any successes?" 

"It is too early for that. But I do know very definitely that without some support we will not stand long against a renewed attack, especially if they have more ships with them than last time." 

"When did the last wave come in?" 

"30 hours ago. Our losses were minimal and we wiped them out whole."

"I had not expected anything less of your troops."

"We are not invincible. You should know that. But," and here the elder Skywalker smiled," no need to tell the President. We would not survive fighting on two hot fronts."

"I understand. Good luck. And I´ll keep you posted on the happenings on Coruscant."

"Thank you. Tell your sister that I love her."

"Take care."

"I´ll try."

He broke the connection with a smile on his lips. It was good hearing from Luke, although the news had not been much of a surprise. So, they would be on their own in this. And if he had judged the enemy right, their next target would be the heart of resistance against their invasion efforts. "Helmsman!" Anakin called to the lower bridge, " Set course for Bastion immediately."


	8. Walking the Edge Chapter 8

Coruscant. She had usually been able to keep away from this planet as much as possible since the Emperor´s death. The memories of this place were too painful. Strangely though, now that she stood here yet again, on one of the Imperial Palace´s landing platform´s, she felt at ease. And the reason for that was standing by her side. Mara Jade calmly turned her head and smiled. 

Standing two paces away Luke Skywalker bent down on one knee to take his niece and nephews in his arms. The three children were squealing in delight and Mara could not help but feel the love between them. They were a true family, and here she was, a stranger, cut off from that affection and everything they shared. It was a bitter feeling. And to her surprise she felt something else too. Jelousy? Her head came up and she looked into Leia Organa Solo´s knowing dark eyes. The princess smiled at Mara´s suddenly sour expression and came forward to greet her. "It is good so see you here," she said warmly and nodded once before she went on to welcome the Jedi students. Her husband was deeply immersed in a conversation with his friend Kyp Durron. They were laughing a lot. Everyone seemed to have someone. Except for her. She wanted to kick herself for thinking this way immediately. When had she ever needed someone? And yet, when the Jedi Master rose again and turned towards her, his blue eyes shining brightly with joy, Mara knew that she had lost this fight already. She loved him. It was the simple truth. 

Luke Skywalker was deep in thought when he followed his sister into the Palace. What was to expect from the Senate and, more importantly, from Fey´lya? These negotiations were very welcome, of course, but they would have to be careful too. His father had warned them before, that the Jedi should be independent, not a government´s elite force. But Luke also was aware of the Senate´s feelings. They did not want any more Dark Jedi. And yet Luke would have to convince them that this was inevitable. You just had to deal with it somehow. 

Here was the question though: It had been Borsk Fey´lya personally, who called back the Jedi. To accomplish what? And unfortunately Luke was pretty sure that he knew the answer. 

His father had made it clear that the Empire´s true state should not reach the President´s ears. Two hot fronts? Was it that bad then? Luke wasn´t sure. But he feared that Fey´lya would turn Anakin´s words against him. So Luke would have to be very, very careful in explaining the dangers of the Dark Side. He sighed deeply. Life was never easy.

The first meeting was with the Defense Council and the Skywalker twins were relieved to have at least some friends among the council. Admiral Ackbar and General Bel Iblis had wanted to help the Empire throw back this invasion the moment they heard of it, but Fey´lya had vetoed against any intervention. 

Seated next to each other, Leia squeezed her brother´s hand gently and gave him a smile of encouragement, before he rose to speak: "I thank you again for this invitation and I hope that our negotiations will be short. Let me first outline the arrangements we are thinking of. The Jedi will be informed of the governments proceedings and will in turn offer their advice if necessary. There is no loyalty to the government, only to the people. In fact, to best describe it would be an independent cooperation," Luke smiled softly and let his eyes wander over the assembly. It was, to his surprise, Ackbar who replied first:

" You are saying that the Jedi will have every right to interfere with the government..." 

"No, what I meant is that we will offer advice. That is something different." 

"Then the government is allowed to offer advice in the matters of the Jedi too?" Luke shook his head slowly: 

"That is hardly possible, Admiral, for understanding the Force requires the mind of a Jedi." Ackbar threw Leia a glance: 

"Yes, I understand that. But if the government fails to understand your actions, there will be conflicts again." 

"A very reasonable point. That is why we suggest a liaison, a mediator, if you will." 

"Princess Leia?" 

"Yes. Of course." 

"That does sound acceptable," the Mon Calamari answered calmly and most of the other representatives nodded in agreement, "However, we do have some suggestions too." 

"Please, go ahead." Standing up, the Admiral started walking around the table, an unsettling move, and unexpected. Luke caught Leia´s frowning face and wondered. 

"There have, in the past, been regrettable incidents with some of your students. And you will understand that we want to contain such incidents before they can turn into desasters. Therefore we suggest a database on your students. Psychological profiles, achievements, behaviour and so on."

"Who will have access to these files?"

"Only the Defense Council, and your liaison."

"You realize, of course, that this kind of database would again put the Jedi in the position of an elite force. And they will not stay students forever. But I understand that you want some kind of security to make your own judgements. Still, the Jedi will not fall under New Republic jurisdiction. That is another condition." Luke saw the Defense Council share uncomfortable looks. But he clearly remembered Mon Mothma demanding the execution of Gantoris and Kyp after their fall to the Dark Side. He did not want that to happen again. So he tried to soothe them: "Any Jedi who violate our Code, which will be made available to you, will be judged by the Jedi." Yeah, once someone explains the old Code to me. 

"Luke, I..."

Admiral Ackbar looked more than uncomfortable and he was seeking strength from his fellow Council members. All of them were eying the Skywalker twins with a mixture of compassion, sorrow and regret. Luke´s scalp tingled warningly, but he had expected this. "You are referring to my father?" - "Yes," obviously relived that it had not been himself to drop the fatal sentence, Ackbar returned to his seat. "We have gathered information that your father has rejoined the Empire. The Senate doesn´t know yet and I wanted to hear you before I tell them. Is it true?"

Luke and Leia shared a glance. "It is true," the Jedi Master answered finally. 

"Why?" 

"He wants peace and he is starting with the Empire, since the New Republic refused to even consider peace." 

"That is not entirely true." 

"It is. You do not trust him." 

"Should we?" 

"If you want peace, then the answer is yes." 

"You understand though, that many will interpret his rejoining the Empire as a threat. He does not enjoy our protection anymore as he did under the Truce of Onderon."

"He does neither need nor want your protection. But I grant you that, he is doing his best to force you towards peace. But he is no threat. And if you believe that you would not be talking to us, you would be out there leading a New Republic armada against the Empire."

"The President is concerned."

"Is he now," that from Leia," Then maybe we should put his worries to rest. When are you planning to inform the Senate?"

"Tomorrow, at 1400."

"Good. I will be there, of course. About the Jedi. Are we agreed?"

"Yes."

"I am glad to hear it," she smiled broadly at her Mon Calamari friend, then rose. Luke followed her lead and, bowing slightly to the Council, the twins left finally.

"What a mess," Leia remarked once they were walking towards her apartment. "Yes, isn´t it? We can only try to keep the damage low, but Father will have to do the rest. Except, that is, that we will take care of Xixor." - "And I will take care of Fey´lya." They smiled at each other, then Leia shook her head slowly:

"I can´t believe we are doing this. Things have happened so fast, it is a wonder we haven´t been crushed by them yet."

"Well, sometimes being Jedi does pay off after all."

"Definitely. Once we are back home I´ll tell you what I have planned for tomorrow."

Admiral Daala was impatiently pacing the length of Anakin´s deserted office. He was off, playing at the front and here she was, trying to hold Disra and his fellows in check. They were planning something, she knew. Palleon had just arrived on a shuttle from his flagship, the Chimaera. She and three sister ships were the only defense Bastion had right now and Daala very much hoped that the New Republic did not drop a big surprise on their heads. She did not understand why Anakin had called nearly all capital ships to the front, leaving the capitol undefended. This was like an invitation to the enemy. Maybe he had planned on that, but lately she had found many of his decisions to be foolishly risky and dangerous. In short, she was nervous.

Suddenly the door chimed open. Daala spun around, frowning at the newcomer. The woman was a tall blonde, with a dancer´s figure and grace. "Who are you and what do you want?" the Admiral asked harshly and stepped towards the desk comm. Her left hand rested on the blaster at her hip. This question was superfluous though, she knew, this unannounced visitor could only be an assassin. Daala drew her blaster smoothly and got off three shots, before she vaulted the desk. As expected, the woman had thrown herself sideways towards her former position. From her higher position Daala aimed another shot at the blonde. But the assassin was faster. Throwing her weight against the desk she pushed it out from under Daala´feet. The Admiral was shocked. How did she manage that? This table was so heavy that no normal human being could move it all alone. But no time to think. Her feet hit the floor and she barely avoided the blonde´s highly aimed kick. Growling softly, Daala crouched low, then rolled under the assassin´s next kick, grabbed her leg and threw her off balance. How heavy she was! And then the truth hit her. This woman was no human, she was an HRD. Daala bit her lip in frustration. This meant that she really had no chance. Too bad. 

High Admiral Palleon walked into the meeting room feeling exhausted. And Disra´s smug smile did nothing for his foul mood. "Gentlemen," the Imperial commander began, his mouth twisting in distaste, "I have reviewed your most recent reports and must admit that there were some unclarities. For instance, the trade ship agreement. Wasn´t this supposed to be divided so there would be more competition to lower the prices? According to the report it was given to only one organization. And furthermore, one outside of the Empire." His eyes swept over the assembly. They were watching him alright. He straightened, feeling uncomfortable: "What is the matter? You might as well spit it out now," Palleon growled, tensing for a possible attack. 

As expected, it was Disra who took the lead and stood to speak: "We are all a bit disappointed, you see? Someone, whose name I needn´t mention, promised peace to the people, yet it is the military that rules and at the same time we are at war. How does that go together? Not at all." 

"The people are better provided than before, Disra. You cannot deny that. So what do you really mean?" The man actually laughed.

"High Admiral, I cannot say I am a friend of the military..." 

"As long as they don´t defend your interests?" 

"And I really am not fond of having a Sith rule the Empire again..." 

"Instead of you?"

"Please stop interupting me."

"Disra, why don´t you come to the point? Treason remains treason, no matter how much you try to defend it. What do you want to do now? Take over? I need not remind you that Lord Skywalker will return here. And he will not be pleased."

"I do not care. We can defeat him, you know?"

"Frankly, I don´t. You have four ships here, under my command, if you may recall."

"Ah, but no. I will have a lot of ships to defend this planet as long as is needed."

"As needed?"

"The New Republic will gladly take the opportunity to take down your precious Sith once and for all. And we will certainly not stand in their way."

"Brilliant, Disra, just brilliant. And who will provide these ships?"

"That is the most delightful question, Palleon," he gestured towards the door and the High Admiral turned around to see a blonde woman enter, her black uniform splattered with fresh blood, "May I introduce to you Guri, right hand to Prince Xixor of Black Sun?"

"Black Sun! Are you out of your mind? That is a criminal organization, that..."

"Has been useful to the Empire before." 

Palleon gave up. He shrugged once and spread his arms wide: "Do what you want. You will regret it." And then he saw her.

Aboard the Hydra Anakin Skywalker was pacing the bridge impatiently. "Still no reply," Captain Fulan informed him and he could sense the crew´s anxiety. There was no way to raise Bastion, no beep out of the planet. "Put the ships on Red Alert and have them move into battle formation as soon as we leave hyperspace." - "Yes, Lord Skywalker." Taking his seat and gripping the arms of the command chair tightly, Anakin stared out of the viewport, his heart fluttering nervously. The communication silence could only mean that they were too late. 

So, Xixor was a step ahead of him. This was unfortunate, and regrettably, there could not but be victims. Victims he could name right here and now: High Admiral Palleon and Admiral Daala. He swallowed hard. Not her. Please no. But he also knew that it was inevitable. Stay calm, Anakin told himself. Nothing is certain. You´ll see. Just wait.

Space around Bastion seemed to be crowded with ships of various designs, but most of them heavier crusisers. In their midst the four star destroyers he had left behind under Palleon´s command. Indeed, they were late. 

"Sir!" Fulan called out. 

"I see it, I see it. No need to panic." 

"Sir, we are counting 200 ships." 

"Ah, 200 you say?" 

"Yes." 

"Nice odds, those, 1 to fifty. Are the ships ready?" 

"They are." 

"Call reinforcements. No, recall all ships from the front." 

"Yes, sir." 

While the Captain hurried towards the stunned comm officer who, like everyone else of the bridge crew was staring transfixed at the display in front of them, Anakin studied the ships´array. It was a mess, to say the least. Obviously they thought that with this number of ships on their side strategy was not needed. What did they expect? That they would simply surrender or even run? He smiled to himself. Bastion lay in the middle of a defensive ring, but the enemy ships had stayed clear of the atmosphere and the planetary shield. The atmosphere woudl slow down any ship to a point that made it nearly unmaneuvearable, and especially ships the size of his star destroyers. The shield, on the other hand would ward off any orbital fire. 

Anakin sighed deeply. Well, this was not the time to be cautious. It was true, they could not last against 200 ships, even if they were that small. The four star destroyers alone matched his own fire power and the rest were enough of a nuisance to wear them down. "Captain Fulan," he said. "Yes, sir?" - "Please, move the ships to the following coordinates and order our fighters to get the planetary shield generator under our control immediately. Our strike teams are to take over the planetary guns and open fire on the enemy ships. And if our exhaust ports damage any building I´ll have your head and those of the other captains, is that clear? And have my shuttle stand ready." Paling slightly Fulan bowed shortly and left his commander´s side again. Anakin rose slowly, straightened his uniform and strode off the bridge towards the bridge hangar, where the white Imperial shuttle was waiting. This would be sweet revenge. And a nasty surprise for Disra and his fellow traitors. 

High Admiral Palleon´s face was flushed red with anger. His hands bound behind his back he had no possibility to strike down Disra were he stood, smiling a self-satisfied smile, deliberately ignoring Admiral Daala´s bleeding body lying at his feet. That droid had dragged her into the meeting room as if she were trash. And noone had even bothered calling a medic for her. 

"Are you planning on just letting her die?" he growled viciously. "No," Disra smiled at him,"She can still serve us well as a hostage, if need be. Ah," he gestured towards the display at the wall, where three green specks had just appeared among a sea of red, "This will be them."

Palleon´s heart skipped a beat. Skywalker was back! But, he thought in dismay, what could he accomplish? There were too many ships between them and Bastion. They had no choice but to surrender or run. And that would doom them as certainly as taking up the fight would. 

Disra stepped over Daala contemptuously and walked up to the huge viewport. He stared up towards the grey sky and laughed silently. "Brilliant," he whispered," just brilliant." The sudden, deafening thunderclap caught them all by surprise and Palleon nearly jumped out of his skin when he beheld the awesome sight of three star destroyers hanging nose-down over the city and fortress, one of them only a hundred meters away from where they stood. This is what I call precision, the High Admiral thought before his brain caught up with him and he nearly fainted. "You are right," he shouted when he had finally caught himself again, laughing at Disra´s pale face," This is just brilliant!" The star destroyers might not be able to move, but they didn´t have to. Already he could hear the whine of fighter engines fill the air. The ships had jumped right under the planetary shield. A very dangerous and bold move, but obviously it had worked. He shook his head, still only half believing what he saw. "Didn´t I warn you?

Anakin Skywalker had landed his shuttle in one of the fortress´s hangar bays. Focusing on his anger and despair he had the strength to run despite feeling dizzy and sick. Daala was in grave danger, he could feel it. If he came too late... Skidding into the meeting room, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake, he took in the whole scene in one go and lunged for the HRD immediately. She danced out of his way elegantly and in passing even managed to break a rib or two with a move of her steel hand. Anakin was spun around, coughing, then caught his balance again. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and threw out a hand towards her. The look of surprise on the droid´s face quickly died, as limbs and wires and everything were crushed by a giant fist. He let the steel frame drop to the floor and turned towards Disra, fuming. 

The man was absolutely terrified now and dropped to his knees like a ragdoll: "Please, mylord, have mercy!" he cried, loosing all his dignity in one go and Anakin hesitated for a moment. His cold blue gaze swept over the faces of the other men present. All of them were staring at Disra in disgust. Anakin slowly bent towards the whimpering governor and whispered. "No need for confessions, my friend, I know who made you do it." And then he slowly curled his right hand into a fist.

High Admiral Palleon stood rooted in place when the Jedi Lord stormed into the room. The brief fight with the droid assassin had gone by so quickly that he wasn´t even sure it had happened, until he risked a look at what remained of Guri. But then he saw Anakin Skywalker bend over Disra, who knelt howling on the floor in front of him, saw him straighten up and change. It was as if a dark cloud was slowly gathering around him, letting the hard yet gentle Jedi vanish before the eyes of the beholder. In his place rose again the Dark Lord of the Sith, unforgiving and cruel in his arrogance. Palleon had heard of these executions, but had never witnessed one before. The casualty with which the traitor´s life was ended was terrifying alright. And when Anakin turned to look at him his icy blue eyes filled Palleon with cold dread. Here was someone he had never wanted to meet again. "Leave," Skywalker hissed and Disra´s remaining followers fled his eyes. The door crashed close behind them with such force, that even the ceiling lights went out. 

Anakin fought the numbness trying to overwhelm his heart and mind, tried to shed that cold anger and the need for revenge. Dropping down next to Daala he felt all strength leave him suddenly. He should have seen this coming. He should have been here. Too many mistakes. Far too many. "Palleon," he whispered, his voice broken. "Yes?" - "Take over for me, will you?"

Anakin waited for the medics to take Daala away into the infirmary, then slumped into one of the chairs, brooding. After a while he noticed Palleon looking at him steadily. 

"What?" he barked and his hands gripped the chair arms tighter. 

"Sir, we have still this fleet to deal with," the High Admiral reminded him quietly. 

"I told you to take over." 

"Pardon, but that would not be a wise move."

"I don´t care." 

"You should. And besides, I have no idea how I could get 200 ships out of the system. Our reinforcements will arrive in 5 days at the earliest." 

"Have your troops regain command of the four star dstroyers in orbit."

"More easily said than done, my lord."

"Palleon."

"Yes, sir?"

"Leave me alone for a while."

"As you wish."

Closing his eyes, Anakin waited until he heard the door close behind Palleon. He had been so close, too close. And the most frightening thing was that the Dark Side would really just make all this so much easier. No spells of fatigue, no dizziness, no pain. A tempting prospect. "Hang on," he told himself quietly.

"Don´t you want to see her?" 

"No, I have other things to do." 

"You are worried." 

"So?" 

"Why are you trying to hide it?"

"Palleon, I know she is in good hands." 

"Still, you should go." 

"No. You yourself said I should take care of all this and so I will. Admiral Daala can wait. She won´t run away anyway, right?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good. Have our star destroyers move out of the shield. No damages, mind you. And I want you to inform the populace of what just happened." 

"What about the enemy ships?" 

"They are leaving, aren´t they?" 

"Yes. But why?" 

"I made a deal."

"A deal. And do you want me to tell them about that too?"

"No."

Leia Organa sat quietly in her chair and tried not to fidget with her clothing. She was nervous, she had to admit it. In his speech following Admiral Ackbar´s report Fey´lya had made it very clear that the Empire would pose no threat in the near future anymore and he had given the Senate a desire for peace. To Leia it was obvious that he wanted to be remembered as the one president who finally brought peace to the galaxy and defeated the enemy once and for all. This was nothing new to her. He had tried this before, but then Anakin Skywalker had defended peace with a few simple words. Threats, mind you, but it had worked. Now though he was not here to prevent a renewed war that was surely coming. For what else was the Bothan aiming at than a declaration of war? 

The princess frowned slightly, when she saw an aide wave urgently at the president.

Fey´lya answered the call angrily, then reluctantly straightened again to speak. All eyes were on him now and this time he seemed to be uncomfortable with it. "We have a message, it seems," was all he said and Leia could feel his anger rolling off him in huge waves. Something had gone wrong here. And when the holoimage flashed into existence above the senators´heads she knew what it was.

Anakin Skywalker had crossed his arms in front of his chest and cool blue eyes were regarding Borsk Fey´lya sternly for a moment. Then he let his arms fall to his sides and nodded slowly: "President Fey´lya, Senators of the New Republic," he began and his voice was no more than a rasping whisper," You are all aware of the happenings at the frontier to the Unknown Regions." Excited whisperes rose throuout the room as the assembly remembered Leia´s warnings from not five days ago, half forgotten in the rush of more recent events. Anakin´s icy eyes swept over the senators to emphasize his next words as he went on:"The Empire is not what it once was," he sighed and shook his head sadly," and we cannot stand against this invasion anymore. Bastion has fallen today." 

Leia started in shocked surprise. Bastion had fallen? Impossible. But Anakin did not give his audience any time to recover: "So you see that I have no choice. We have only few ships left and I will not risk my people further without..." he broke off, closing his eyes for a moment. His daughter could feel the anticipation in the Senate Chamber rise to a nearly unbearable level. They all knew what had to come now. Leia stared at her father with morbid fascination. She was not sure how much of what he had said was exagerated, but Fey´lya would be very careful not to correct him.Theoretically she knew that the Gryssnyr had not nearly enough ships to wear the Empire down. Xixor´s ressources went only so far. But emotionally her father´s words had touched her deeply and she knew the other senators must be feeling the same, even stronger, since they did not know what she did. 

Anakin Skywalker folded his hands in front of him, lowered his head, as if what he was going to say next did cost him very much, and again the level of anxiety rose up. "I ask you, Senators, not to turn your eyes away from our plight. We are all that stands between the New Republic and this invasion, but without your - help we will certainly perish," facing Fey´lya calmly he waited for the President to dare an answer. Leia could feel the Bothan´s impotent rage. Again Anakin had outmaneuvered him. Behind his mask of sorrow and concern the Imperial warlord must be laughing at him. For how could the President refuse this offer of peace? Wasn´t that what he wanted too? No, Leia knew better. He wanted Anakin Skywalker and the Empire to pay the prize in blood. 

Fey´lya´s head snapped up and his violet eyes met Anakin´s blue ones. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then the Jedi Lord´s lips curved into the tiniest of triumphant smiles.A low hiss escaped Fey´lya´s mouth and he answered venomously: "You speak easily of compassion and forgiveness, Lord Vader." Anakin did not even flinch at the other´s words, but his face hardened visibly. Leia heard the sharp intake of breath from the senator´s next to her. Theoretically the Senate knew Anakin´s past, but a lot of time had gone by since the truce of Onderon was made and the Jedi Lord had wisely kept ot of Coruscant´s sight from then on. By calling him by his former title Borsk Fey´lya had reminded them all of who was asking for peace here. But it was too weak an argument and Leia felt her admiration grow for her father´s master manipulation. By offering his neck to the senators at least verbally he had not only put their fears about him being out of control to rest, but he had also made sure that they would side with his people´s suffering, real or not. Only the most uncivilized being would take advantage of such an offer. And Fey´lya had walked right into his trap. 

Nodding his head slowly Anakin Skywalker accepted the President´s words: 

"I see," he said coolly," so the New Republic would rather fight this war alone?" 

"We have the resources to defeat both the Empire and this invasion force," Fey´lya shot back angrily, "If you think you can save yourself by hiding behind the people you betrayed...!" 

But Anakin did not let him get any further. "Betrayed? To hear these words from you of all people," he hissed. 

"What do you mean?" the Bothan asked, now cautious. Blue eyes burning with outrage Anakin leaned towards him:

"You would risk a war again, now that I have offered peace to you?" Sputtering a bit, the President was silent for a while, but unwilling to back down. That would look even more stupid. So he plunged onward: 

"If you are saying that I am betraying your trust, think again. You may have won the Senate for now, but they don´t know what I do. Your defense is built on nothing but lies!" 

"And what lies are these?" Anakin´s smile was cruel, to say the least. Any honest answer to this question would break the Bothan´s neck. Feeling the eyes of the assembled senators boring into him, Fey´lya sullenly sank into his chair. 

It was, Leia decided, as good a time as any to make her own move. "Peace," she said and her voice rang through the chamber easily. Holding her head high the princess adressed her father directly: "Would you please specify?" He nodded once, confirming his willingness to go along with her game for a change, but then she saw a flash of anger cross his face. When he spoke though he was deadly calm: "The truth is, Senators, that the Empire is far from defeated. This so-called invasion is no threat to us." She wanted to kick him for his show of arrogant pride, but this was not the right time. If he didn´t shed that haughty air soon the senators would demand his head anyway. 

"So you lied," she stated calmy, shooting him a warning smile. But the mischievous glint in his eyes told her that he did not approve of her course. "How then can we be sure that you are sincere?" 

"My offer still stands and it is sincere, but maybe you should consider your President´s words more carefully." 

"What are you accusing him of?" 

"Treason." 

The roar of outrage from the senators was deafening. Over the crowd Leia met her father´s eyes and saw only sadness there. "We will investigate this," she said finally, her throat thick with tears. For now she saw it clearly. By standing up to speak she had brought the Jedi into play, Fey´lya´s career would be finished before this affair was over and in the end noone would realize how they all had been manipulated. Anakin was willing to risk anything for his children´s and the Jedi´s future. Even if it meant sacrificing himself. And in realizing this Leia knew that she had been very wrong to doubt her father´s intentions at any time. He was a true Jedi, even if he did not want to admit it. 

"Lord Skywalker," Admiral Ackbar called out suddenly. Anakin turned his head to face him slowly. "Lord Skywalker, we are grateful for your offer, yet I think I am speaking in the name of all Senators when I ask you to lead the negotiations here on Coruscant." The slow smile forming on the Jedi Lord´s lips was not menacing at all but amused: 

"So you can keep an eye on me?" 

"Yes." 

"Thank you for your honesty, Admiral, but I will not lead the negotiations on the Empire´s behalf." 

"You will not?" 

"No. I have designated another representative, High Admiral Palleon." 

"Then what will you be doing?" Anakin´s smile deepened. 

"I will do what I do best."

"And what is that?"

"Can´t you guess? There is still a war to fight, although you are not aware of it."

"Lord Skywalker, we would much rather have you not run around the galaxy playing at war."

"I never play, Admiral, and I do not care what you want."

Leia stood again to get their attention. Her chocolate eyes sought her father´s gaze again as she spoke: "Please, hear me," she began and swallowed:

"The New Republic cannot and will not leave any threats unanswered. And peace is not the same as justice. You should know that."

"What do you mean?" 

"You cannot make this war personal." 

"I cannot? I have made peace personal and I do not see any difference here." Leia shook her head and her face became grim: 

"Then you leave us no choice but to show you the difference." 

"Meaning?" 

"Any violent activity on your part will be treated as a hostile action towards the New Republic. As it was stated in the Truce of Onderon."

"I remain true to my word."

"Then you accept this condition?"

"I do."

Anakin nodded once and smiled at his daughter. "I hope you will bring peace at last," he whispered, then broke the connection.

"You told him what?" Luke was shocked and nearly jumped off the couch he was currently occupying, while Leia recounted the happenings in the Senate.

"Look, he was practically begging me to do it. The Force only knows what he is planning." 

"But.," her brother started protesting again, when Mara, sitting next to him, lay a warning hand on his forearm: 

"Don´t you see? If you want the Jedi back where they belong you have to create a certain image for them. And Leia is right. You cannot allow your father to roam the galaxy in search for prey. And he would, if you let him."

"Luke, you trusted me with the post as liaison. Now you really have to trust me to do my job properly." He sank back into the soft couch sullenly: 

"Yes, I know. And I can see what he´s doing. But I don´t have to like it, right? I just think that he is going about this the wrong way." 

"Really? He knows he doesn´t have much time and so he´s making sure that someone else can bring this to an end." 

"I know." 

"Then why this argument at all?" 

"Colateral damage. He hates the Republic. And I do not know what he is planning."

"That makes two of us. So we will just have to be prepared."

"But for what?"

"I don´t know, but I believe he will not harm the Republic."

Luke sighed deeply and leaned his head against the couch´s back, closing his eyes. Being a Jedi Master had proven to be more difficult than he had imagined. And he didn´t need his father to confuse his students about what path to take. Anakin was neither Light nor Dark and the freedom that gave him frightened his son immensely. There was noone who could control him, no government he answered to. He was the sole person responsible for his actions.

And Luke knew that he himself was not yet ready to take this responsibility too. That was why he had suggested this arrangement with the New Republic. Maybe someday he could shed his fears, but for now he needed some kind of security. At first he had thought that Anakin might be able to provide it, but his father had this idea that his children were adults and could take care of themselves. Well, he was right, of course. Again a sigh. "Come on, Skywalker," Mara chided him and poked a finger into his ribs," snap out of it. This isn´t so bad." He opened his eyes and stared at her, then at his sister. He´d have to talk to Leia one of these days, that was for sure.

Later that day, night already falling, Luke stood on the balcony of the small guest room Leia had given him. From the inside of the apartment he could hear her soft voice telling a story to her three children, with Threepio commenting it now and then only to be shouted down by the kids to be silent. 

"It is so peaceful, isn´t it?" Mara said quietly as she came up from behind and joined his side, "Not what we are used to." 

"Yes. But I would love to get used to this. All of it," he replied. She smiled: 

"Why so worried?" Turning towards her Luke folded his arms in front of his chest and eyed her curiously: 

"He wants me to see him as an enemy." 

"Not only you, it would seem," Mara remarked playfully and shook her red mane, "I think you are mistaken here. He is just doing what he thinks is the right thing to do and he doesn´t care for any government. I told you he works alone best." 

"But he has been alone for so long." 

"Yes." 

"Do you think that was why he turned? Because he felt lonely and rejected?" 

"Maybe. What did you feel when you were on the Dark Side?" 

"Very alone."

"I know what you mean. When Palpatine died I had a hard time adjusting to being all on my own. I did not know where I belonged."

"Do you know now?"

"You asked that question before, remember? On Dromund Kaas."

"I remember. You didn´t answer me then. Will you now?"

Her emerald gaze focused into the distance, looking right over his shoulder. Then, suddenly, she stepped forward and put the palm of her left hand on his chest, bent over to whisper something into his ear. He started in surprise, but Mara only smiled at him and turned around to leave. He had not expected this. Wished for it, maybe, ever since he had found how much they complemented each other, how much they shared. But Mara had always seemed to reject him. Then later they had formed a sort of friendship that always held the promise for more. But even then Luke had put that feeling down to his own imagination and wishful thinking. Now though he could be certain of her sincerity. Her words had left no doubt about it: "I belong with you." And, Luke realized, he felt exactly the same way. 

Leia rose from her seat on little Anakin´s bed and smiled. Her youngest son lay asleep, smiling dreamily and she carefully bent forward to kiss his cheek lightly. For a moment she remembered her father´s joy at playing with his grandchildren, and the guilt he felt at not having been there for his own children. Still, even though Anakin kept himself apart his daughter could do nothing but love him nevertheless. Leia knew he needed it, now more than ever, and sincerely hoped that it would help him somehow. She and Luke were only beginning to get to know him. It should not end so soon. 

"Leia?" Turning around she smiled at her brother and put a finger on her lips, motioning him outside. After they had left the children´s bedroom and closed the door behind them she dropped onto the couch heavily. 

"What´s up?" she asked, a bit tired," I have time, it seems. Han promised to come home early tonight and I don´t think he will after all," she added with a look at her chronometer. Luke sat down in a chair opposite from her. "Mara has left already?"

"Yes," he answered, apparently deep in thought. 

"What did you two talk about?" She smiled when her brother blushed slightly. "You are in love, am I right?" 

"I cannot hide anything from you, can I?" 

"You don´t need to, Luke." 

"Yeah, you´re right. Do you know how much I have envied you for your family in the past?" 

"Not until now. But you are part of my family." 

"I know, I know, but it is not the - same." Leia smiled again, then stood and walked over to embrace him tightly: 

"I am happy for you, brother, and I want you to be happy too. That is all that counts. Mara is a great woman. You are so good together." 

"Yes," he mumbled," Apparently Father and Karrde thought the same." Now she laughed out loud: 

"They set you up? No!"

"Who set who up?" Both turned around and smiled at the newcomer. 

"Luke is in love. With Mara," Leia told her husband proudly. 

"Oh." 

"Is that all you are going to say, dear?" 

"I just hope she won´t try to kill him again."

It was nighttime on Nar Shadaa and the Dark Prince was fuming. His allies didn´t answer his calls and there was no word of Guri. Something had gone definitely wrong and he didn´t like that at all. If there had not been one good piece of news he´d been very disappointed. Apparently Vader had finally managed to alienate the New Republic. They would go after him, no doubt, and the Empire would fall. That was at least something. Now, if he could only find out what exactly had happened...

"Your highness!" Xixor did not even look around. 

"What is it?" he growled. 

"There is someone to see you." 

"I told you that I did not wish to be disturbed." 

"Well, they didn´t really listen when I told them that." 

They? He risked a glance over his shoulder and froze. Standing next to his aide was a tall woman, a broad smile on her face. He remembered her instantly. 

"Have you come to take me up on my offer?" he teased the warrior. She shook her head and laughed: 

"Not really, your highness, but it is good to see you again." 

"Is it?" 

"Yes. May I introduce some friends to you?" 

Xixor smiled tightly and shook his head. The Jedi. He should have known that they would not just stand by and watch. Not waiting anymore he bolted and ran. 

"He´s getting away!" Kam Solusar shouted angrily and started running after Xixor. But Kirana Ti held him back. 

"We are only to scare him off, remember?" 

"Yes, but I thought this was a stupid plan from the beginning." She eyed him with her eyebrows raised questioningly: 

"Stupid?" 

"Well. It´s too late now. Here they come. Did you have some fun?" 

Gantoris and Kyp were both smiling broadly: "Sure we did," the older Jedi replied, 

"What about you?" 

"Mission accomplished," the Dathomir witch answered and punched Kam´s shoulder playfully, "Let´s get back to Tionne and Streen."

They met their fellow students in the comm center of what had previously been Xixor´s headquarters on Nar Shadaa and now was nothing more than a deserted building. Thanks to Kyp and Gantoris. "Are you tracking?" Tionne nodded, not taking her eyes off the displys: "He´s headed for Dromund Kaas, just like Master Skywalker said." - "Good. Then our job is done. Let´s go."

Mara took her seat in the copilot´s chair next to Luke as his fingers danced over the controls in a preflight check. "He´ll reach Dromund Kaas ahead of us," the young Jedi Master told her calmly and lifted his head looking out of the forward viewport. 

"So?" Luke turned his face towards her and regarded her earnestly: 

"We don´t know what is waiting for us there." 

"Yes, we do," she whispered softly. A frown appeared on his forehead before he nodded: 

"Right. It will be dangerous." 

"Not more dangerous than anything else we´ve been through so far." 

"Okay, then let´s do it. Ready for take-off."

"What mess have you gotten us into now?" Daala asked the man sitting next to her bed ironically and had the satisfaction of seeing him blush slightly. 

"A mess?" he protested and smiled, "No mess at all." She closed her eyes tiredly. 

"Palleon told me you made a deal with the Gryssnyr. What did you tell them?"

"That they can keep the ships if they return to their homeworld immediately and that we may work out a trade agreement."

"Only that?" 

"Well, I also told them that they better leave before I come and get them." 

"Yes, that sounds more like you. And they took that threat seriously?" 

"They remember the Sith." 

Daala kept silent for a while and watched Anakin´s face closely. His eyes were troubled, tired even. He did not look good at all. 

"What are you going to do now?" she asked finally. His head snapped around to face her directly and he smiled: 

"Go hunting." 

"Then I will come with you." 

"Okay." 

His quick answer surprised her. She had expected him try and convince her to stay behind, to recover first. But no. He had agreed immediately. Very strange. 

"When do we leave?" 

"As soon as possible. Only three ships. We won´t need more." 

"Our destination?" 

"Dromund Kaas." 

His tone made her skin crawl and when he stood to leave, moving with a slow grace as if in a trance Daala knew that he was going to Dromund Kaas to die.

Anakin stood swaying slightly on numb legs, with hot tears of anger flowing down his cheeks. He surveyed the destruction before him with his lips pressed tightly together and he felt just awful. This wholesale massacre was more than a waste, it was shameful and he hated himself for his actions. Everyone had died, everyone he could find. Gripping the handle of his lightsaber in both hands he was crying, mourning his victims in silence.

Still, TIE bombers raided the vicinity, sowing their own deadly seeds. He could hear the bombs detonate, felt the heat of the explosions. No quarter, he had ordered, and his troops obeyed. Shaking himself out of his daze he looked around. He was gasping for air heavily; his lungs had been damaged by chemical gases and internal injuries. His body was shaking now, his teeth chattering. Sweat poured down his face, over the scratches and cuts across his cheeks, as he dragged himself over towards the old Sith Temple. Upon reaching the overgrown entry, he dropped to his knees, moaning softly, for once not caring wether anyone saw him in this weakened state or not. If anyone remained alive here at all. Looking up he could see the TIE fighters withdraw. Confused, Anakin concentrated on his flagship and smiled. The aching in his chest belied his anxiety mixed with utter exhaution and desire. Whatever happened to the fleet now did not lie in his hands anymore. 

Admiral Daala stood at the viewport, gazing at the ships slipping into formation around her small fleet. "Ma´am," Captain Fulan called cautiosly after twenty minutes or so and Daala turned around slowly. "What," she asked calmly. "The New Republic ships are hailing us." The Admiral´s eyes were drawn back to the planet and a look of hurt and loss flashed across them for a split-second. Then she went over to the holocomm and straightened herself: "Put them through." Admiral Ackbar´s face appeared instantly and the Mon Calamari acknowledged the Imperial Admiral with a nod: 

"Admiral Daala, the New Republic government has sent us here to eliminate the last threats to the Republic that might have survived. You and your troops included." Daala met Ackbar´s gaze levelly.

"What choice do we have?" she asked, smiling sadly.

"None," the Mon Calamari replied, his voice softening, "Where is Lord Skywalker? Is he with you?"

"Lord Skywalker decided to take the fight to the enemy. I have recalled my troops and he has not returned with them."

"I see. Still, we cannot wait. My orders have been specific to bring you as soon as we can find you."

"We will surrender," Daala sighed finally, eyes focused into the distance. How could she leave him all alone down there? She should not have listened to him, should not have let him go. Fool! She shook her head angrily. Admiral Ackbar´s voice broke through her brooding thoughts.

"Thank you. I expect your shuttle in two hours." 

"Of course." Ackbar broke the connection and the red-haired admiral turned around to face her relieved crew. "Captain Fulan, give the good news to the troops. And I need to talk to the other captains at once." 

"Yes, ma´am. What about Lord Skywalker?"

"We will have to honor his sacrifice," Daala replied, although her heart was breaking at the thought of leaving him behind. 

Still, there was nothing she could do. She closed her eyes and remembered his arms wrapped tightly around her body, his head resting against hers, the tears flowing over both their faces. How much she had longed for him then. "I do not want to let go," she had whispered quietly. He had kissed her slowly then, brushed his hand over her eyes, stopping the tears: "I love you."

When Anakin stepped into the ancient temple the first thing he noticed was the cold air surrounding him, easing away the heat of battle. His left hand reached out to touch the carved tiles on the wall next to him, caressing them gently as he walked forward, deeper into the structure. Silence hung like a promise of peace in the broad shadowy hallways and he could hear his own hesistant footsteps echo faintly in the distance. For a while Anakin paused, leaning against the cool, moist wall, fighting to remain upright. Dizziness swept over him in gentle waves, tried to break down his defenses, but he would not allow that. Not yet. He pushed himself off the wall and continued his slow walk. Finally he had reached his destination.

The Chamber of Dreams looked exactly like Luke had described it to him and Anakin stood in the doorway staring into the gloomy distance, sighing. The first step was the hardest, but determination drove the next one and an iron will pushed his dying body onward. In the end Anakin Skywalker stood proudly facing his destiny.

Leaning his head back and looking up towards the dark ceiling he closed his eyes, a smile on his lips. He could hear his heart-beat pounding in his ears as it became first incredibly fast and then slowed down gradually. He had been fighting this losing battle for so long, but now Anakin surrendered finally his will, his anger, his pain, everything, feeling a profound peace and calmness settle over his mind, easing the roaring fire burning in his soul. "There is no death, there is the Force", he whispered, his words echoing throughout eternity. 

The sudden sound of boots crunching on gravel snapped his head around and icy blue eyes drilled into the newcomer with a cold anger. Xixor smiled at him, a snake´s smile. He held his blaster in one hand and Anakin could see his eyes on the lightsaber handle in his own hand. 

Xixor eyed the tall man carefully. Sitting there in the darkened hall, his long legs stretched out before him Vader did look more tired than anything else. But there was a distant fire burning in his blue eye that banished the darkness into the background and held Xixor´s gaze transfixed. "You lose again," Vader said calmy and a tiny smile appeared on his dry lips. "Well, I am not the one dying here," the Dark Prince replied flippantly. Again that cold smile: "Who cares?" The two adversaries remained silently wary for some time, each immersed in his own thoughts. 

What was there to say? Xixor repressed the urge to put his blaster to the Dark Lord´s head and press the fire button with difficulty. But the man was so close to Death that killing him now would be more an act of mercy than revenge. And mercy was not something he wanted to give Vader.

Anakin Skywalker smiled. He could feel the Dark Prince´s internal struggle and it amused him greatly. Shaking his head suddenly he laughed. "What is so funny?" Xixor growled. "You are, your highness." The snake blinked at him once or twice, then took a step back. "What do you mean?" Anakin pushed himself up and rose slowly. Xixor brought up his blaster and aimed it at his chest. 

"Did you think I would forget you? Forget what you did to my children?" 

"I did nothing worse to them than you, Vader." 

"True," the Jedi Lord replied coolly, "But since we both have reason to hate each other it doesn´t really matter who did what, does it?" 

"Why bring up this point then?" 

"Because I want to teach you a lesson. Because power is not a tool to use for your own ends." Xixor laughed: 

"Your son must have had a bad influence on you. Come on, you used your power for your own ends too."

"That is not quite the same. My ends were not personal gain." 

"How noble. And what does that have to do with me?" Anakin smiled coldly: 

"Revenge, Xixor, is a very dangerous emotion. Especially when one does not have the means to carry it out." 

"You are making no sense, I must tell you."

"Leave. Go now. Think about revenge. It will eat you up. I know." 

"You are mad." 

"Oh, no. This is the Dark Side, Xixor. And it will destroy you in the end."

Xixor hesitated. Vader was clearly out of his mind. Which was nothing new, of course. Eying him warily the Dark Prince retreated a few steps. 

"I am free to go?" 

"I am a dying man, Xixor. Who am I to stop you." 

"I don´t believe you." 

"Too bad." 

"But I am surely not going to stay here forever."

"Wise choice."

Walking backwards slowly, keeping the blaster aimed at the tall man who was gradually fading into the shadows, the Dark Prince felt cold dread grip his heart. Something was wrong. This was too easy. Vader would never let him go like this. His breathing became faster and irregular. He had never felt so nervous in all his life. His allies had left him and Vader had wiped out his associates. He´d have to start anew yet again. Well, he could manage. Could he really? The Jedi had found him once and they would likely find him again. 

He had lost sight of Vader completely now. But he had not moved, had he? Gripping his weapon harder Xixor risked a glance around. He was standing in the sunken-in doorway, nearly home free. "Xixor." The whispered word froze him in his tracks. Vader! And he must be standing right behind him. The Dark Prince lashed out blindly and took a few pot-shots at the temple´s interiour. Noone was there. Noone. Vader was playing games with him, was he? Xixor shook his head grimly. He should have killed him when he had the chance. "You never had a chance," the Dark Lord´s voice intoned softly right by his side. Xixor turned around slowly. Vader was looming over him, his blue eyes colder than he remembered, his face deadly pale. 

Standing there, Xixor in his reach, Anakin hesitated again, just as he had before killing Disra. He saw into the Dark Prince´s soul, saw the fear and despair, saw himself there. "Go," he whispered and Xixor ran, without looking back. Anakin watched him go. He was tired of playing endless games. Tired of always fighting. He sighed deeply. It was time to finally let go. 

Luke Skywalker only half noticed the destruction when he raced towards the temple entrance, Mara at his heels. If he was too late this carnage would be the least of his worries. Skidding over the moist flagtiles of the hallway he caught himself against a wall and ran onward. To his horror he could see an orange light spilling out of the Chamber of Dreams, filling the hallway with an eerie glow. "Father!" he called loudly, his voice echoing away into the distance. There was no answer. Finally he had reached the doorway and stopped, breathing hard. The glowing pillar of light pulsed with a life of it´s own and the glowing spirals like ripples in a pond quietly ran towards the walls and vanished. Noone was there. "Are we too late?" Mara asked when she came to a halt next to him, "Where is he?" - "I have no idea."

They went searching the temple for hours, but could find no trace of Anakin anywhere. "He´s gone," Mara said finally, eying Luke with worry. He was staring into the distance blankly, disbelieving: "He can´t be," he whispered finally and Mara´s heart ached at hearing his deeply anguished voice. Worse, she could feel his pain, the loss he felt, the sense of having been left behind yet again. 

"Luke," she called softly and lay a hand on his shoulder, "You knew this would happen." 

"I know," he shot back angrily, then calmed himself, "I just thought..."

"I understand."

It was late afternoon, when Luke and Mara walked the small pathway up to the President´s Residence on Coruscant in silence. "At least we have peace now," she told him quietly and squeezed his hand gently. He simply nodded, but did not reply. The door opened and Han Solo smiled at them broadly, although his eyes told a different story. "Welcome," he said and embraced first Mara, then Luke, leaving an arm around his friend´s shoulder as he led them inside, "Leia and the kids are waiting for you."

Luke felt a pang of guilt when he saw his sister curled up on the sofa, her chin resting on little Jacen´s head lightly, a warm smile on her lips. Why could he not just return that smile? He felt completely empty, as if someone had ripped out his heart and mind all at once. For Leia it had been easier so far because she had had so much to do, negotiating peace and then her inauguration as President after Fey´lya had stepped down. Now though her sadness seemed to trouble even her children. "Unkle Luke!" Jaina called and ran to meet him, flinging her arms around his legs in joy. "Hey, little one," he answered and took her in his arms, "have you missed me?" She nodded. 

"Any news?" Han shook his head no: 

"Nothing. Everything is quiet and happy. The military big wigs are falling all over themselves in praising Palleon as a mediator. Not that he isn´t a good strategist too." 

"What about Daala?" 

"She´s quiet too. Sad." 

"I should go and visit her," he put his niece down on the floor and sighed, "Maybe she

knows..." 

"What?" Leia asked suddenly, "What could she know? She said he went to Dromund Kaas to die and she let him go. That is hard enough. Don´t make her talk about it if she doesn´t want to. Anakin," she called her son, who had his little nosed pressd against the glass door leading out to the veranda, "you´ll catch a cold." 

She stopped herself in shocked surprise when she saw what the little boy was staring at. Luke´s eyes followed her gaze and he gasped, shaking his head. Mara just laughed. "Hey, what is it?" Han demanded, a bit confused and tried to see anything in the evening gloom. But his wife had already gone and opened the back door. 

Anakin Skywalker grinned sheepishly: "Sorry for not calling ahead, but I had to pay a visit to someone else first." 

"Is she alright?" 

"Oh yes. Can I come in?" 

"Of course," Leia stepped aside and let her father pass, smiling hugely, "By the way, everyone thinks you are dead." 

"They wish." 

She laughed and took him into a tight embrace, then pushed him into one of the chairs. Jacen and Jaina immediately took their chance to crawl into his lap. Luke sat down next to him, staring at his father as if he were a ghost: 

"What happened? I could not feel your presence anywhere," he asked accusingly. Anakin smiled at him: 

"Well, you couldn´t. There is no Death, there is the Force, remember? Once I realized what it truly meant it was easy." 

"And what does it mean?" 

"You live for Life, not Death. I was blinded by my own fear of dying before I could get everything done that had to be done. But when I surrendered myself to the Force completely, and I mean everything, I could feel the essence of life, and I died." 

"Died!" 

"Yes. It is a bit hard to explain, but only when you are ready to give up life can you regain it. Do you understand what I mean? Like a young tree that bends with the wind instead of trying to fight it. For it would certainly break if it did. This way though it will rise again once the wind has died down. In fact, this is also the essence of being a Jedi. You may bend, but you will never break and you will be there when you are needed." 

"I understand. I think."

"I am sure you will, in time," Anakin replied absent-mindedly and Luke knew better than to ask what he was thinking right now.

Looking at his father´s profile, the earnest expression on his face and those cool blue eyes focused into the distance, the young Jedi Master could, for the first time ever since he´d known him, see no shadows of anxiety, anger or tension there at all. In fact, he seemed to be completely at ease.

Feeling his son´s eyes on him Anakin smiled and leaned back in his seat. He had learned something about himself and the Force that had helped him see his life differently. All of it, past and present. Back on Yavin he had told Luke that the only boundaries he ever had to respect were those limits he set for himself. For a Jedi with Luke´s potential this meant that there were virtually none. But on the other hand that freedom could not be misused, which was why any standard the Jedi Master set for himself would be higher than for anyone else. And sometimes that much responsibility could be frightening. Especially since his father had set such a bad example in his previous life. But he had understood what Anakin meant by letting go too. That was the most important lesson of all: To never ever stop growing and learning. This was what it meant to truly be one with the Force. Once learned there was nothing to fear. Ever. Not even death.

The End


End file.
